The Destiny's Time Lord
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/DW/SGU: The time war ended with the Doctor's intervention but not all time lords perished in it one escaped into another universe. Far into the depths of that universe, the crew of the Ancient vessel Destiny comes out of stasis only to find a mystery bringing them unanticipated change.
1. Coup

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny's Time Lord<strong>

_Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on Doctor Stealth's side. The man saved his life and now lay dying in his arm. Stealth smiled wide._

"_It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."_

_Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in._

"_Oh my god," – TJ said and rushed to him but he pushed her back._

"_You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."_

_Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light._

"_It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."_

_The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Coup**

_**Three years after the crew entered the stasis pods...**_

In the distant depths of the stars a twinkle appeared and started growing in size. With a sudden false movement it came to a halt. It was no longer a twinkle but a massive metallic corpse with curved shape, oval wings coming from the main body, protruding rods, and windows.

The massive metallic beast headed straight for the nearby source of light. It was a class G star ravishingly yellow. The beast did not slow down. Reaching the top of the yellow source it dived inside the coronosphere.

Beneath the span of its two wings, cylindrical cones appeared inhaling the radiation of the star. Inside, lights started coming to life one after the other. The metallic beast soaked and saturated with the juice of the yellow star gracefully rose up back to the deep cold of space and with one swift move it once more like a simple twinkle it disappeared into hyperspace.

Somewhere deep inside its belly, a corridor, now illuminated, with long hallways contained strange, bizarre cages. Each appeared to be frozen from the inside. Before them, a console three feet high came to life. Little twinkles appeared all over it. One cage defrosted.

"Oh, wow!"

A young man inside the cage exclaimed. He climbed out of the stasis pod and looked around, his eyes getting used to be used again. It did not seem that long ago though. It had been only three years.

He rushed to the console and ran a diagnostic then sighed relieved. They were all alright, his thoughts were serene. But he had another duty. He had to check.

He left the corridor with the pods, took the elevator (sort of elevator) until he stood before a metallic door. He entered the code. The door unlocked and revealed another door. He pressed the opening button on the side. It changed from red to green. He ventured in. It was as he had left it, as they had left it, the bridge.

Down the stairs, around the ramp, and onto the command chair, he sat. He pushed just one button that glowed in white light and the whole place illuminated. The entire structure beneath his feet rose up and revealed the beauty he had yearned for, the lights of the stars passing like waves and lines in a swirl of beauty colours.

He made preliminary checks on the system. Everything was working perfectly fine. Power had just been recharged. They had a full tank. He smiled. His eyes twinkled like the diamonds outside.

There was one more thing to check, one last thing – time but not just on his side. He ran out of the bridge with the elevator several levels down to the storage. There he found a small metallic briefcase. Inside it, there was a box. Inside the box, there were four small, dark stones and light pad. He placed one stone over the pad, closed his eyes and activated it.

It was going so well – he said to himself. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and he was still aboard. He shut down the pad and reactivated it again, and again nothing. Feelings of desperation crawled inside him along with hope. Maybe they weren't so watchful these days. He would try again after he awakens the others. At the very least, the ship's records said what he had hoped they would say – three years.

He was back in the corridor with the pods. The first to reactivate was his friend and mentor, the man whom he accepted as a father figure, Colonel Everett Young. The pod defrosted, the door opened and the colonel woke up from his slumber.

"Colonel!"

"Eli!"

Everett stepped out of the pod getting used back to his limbs. It wasn't so bad inside these pods.

"Did we make it?" – He asked looking at the young man before him.

Eli beamed. "Yes, sir." Of course, there was this matter of not being able to make contact with the other side but he did not want to bother him with that just yet.

"The ship has power?"

"It has recently recharged."

"Excellent," – Everett exclaimed satisfied. "Your plan worked brilliantly. Start waking the others."

"Already on it!"

In the next ten minutes, Chloe, Tamara, Grier, Camille, Matt and Rush were out. Rush went on helping Eli set the others free.

"It is good to see you, sir." – Grier said saluting.

"We made it!" – Matt exclaimed getting into Chloe's embrace. "Eli, thanks, man!"

"No problem," – Eli replied while releasing others.

"Alright, everyone, Matt, Ron, go to the armoury, TJ, infirmary," – Everett ordered. "Eli, did you check the bridge?"

"Yes,"

"Volker and Broody, bridge duty, Chloe, storage, let's take out some supplies, people will be hungry."

Everyone went to their tasks. Three years of slumber and the worst had passed but they had to look up to the future and start supplying with fresh goods (and since the stores on this side of the universe did not grow like trees it would take some time).

Rush, as soon as everyone was out, headed to the bridge while Everett made the rounds to check on their supplies. Everything was as they had left it. Sitting on the big chair, he rechecked if everything was the way they had hoped.

Almost immediately after checking the system, Rush noticed an anomaly in the logs – a deletion point. It happened during the last day of the two week's deadline Eli had to make his pod operational. The irony was everything that happened that day was deleted. There was no record what the ship had done then. He checked the logs before that but nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned. What could be the reason for that? And should he tell anyone? He made a mental note to ask Eli. Otherwise everything else checked out. They had skipped the bad galaxy uninterrupted.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the command crew gathered in the mess hall to hear Eli's story. He had been left out as the last pod did not work. Eli was getting to the last days and Rush, uncharacteristically, decided to ask.<p>

"Eli," – He said. "What happened the last day of the two weeks?"

Eli looked up at him and so did the others.

"Why?" – Everett asked.

"I noticed a deletion point in the logs for that particular day. No record whatsoever of any ship activities. There has to be something and there is nothing. Eli, what happened?"

Everyone turned their heads to Eli. The trouble was Eli looked surprised and confused about it.

"What do you mean? There has to be something. It is the day I fixed the pod." – Eli replied.

"And yet, the logs are deleted completely."

"That can't be right." – Eli exclaimed. He took the pad next to him and accessed the logs. Surprisingly, Rush was telling the truth. "Nothing...but this can't be."

"Alright, recant then what happened?" – Everett said. There was something. This much was clear.

"Well, I got up headed down to the stasis pods console and continued my reading. I was close I could feel it. There was no physically nothing wrong with the pod, ironically. It was something with the configuration that was off." Eli stood up and started pacing back and forth. "In the manual, I found a possible lead on what had to be wrong and decided to test it. I ran the new configuration and then a full diagnostic."

"And?"

Eli sighed deeply in frustration. "It did not work. The pod did not activate. This took about half of the day. I went down to the storage to eat. Then I was to the observatory, I just like the view. I returned to the pages and pages of the manual. Time was running out and I had to do something or kick the bucket." Eli chuckled nervously. "The pod wasn't activating. I ran a different configuration but still...I was so frustrated and then..."

"Then?" – Rush intrigued urged.

"Well, it was not sophisticated. I used the old way of doing things...I gave it a good kick. All the lights activated and the diagnostic checked out in the last minutes. I stepped in and woke ten minutes before I released Colonel Young."

"So nothing out of ordinary happened?" – Rush insisted. "The ship did not drop out of FTL during the two weeks at all?"

"No," – Eli shook head.

"Ha," – Rush exclaimed. He was thoughtful and seeing Everett it seemed they both had a problem with the story. Something was missing. Something was not right. But if it was a dream, of the Destiny's provided dream states, why then show them the deletion point.

"Alright, we survived. This is what is important." – Everett said firmly. "We need to make a stop to resupply. Rush, check the available planets ahead."

"Of course," – Rush said and left. He did notice that Everett wanted a word afterwards with him.

"The rest of us, we have our duties. Let's get on with them."

Everett left the mess hall and headed to the room with the stones. It was high time they made contact with Earth.

"The stones are set?" – He asked the Airman as he entered the room.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, let's get on with it." Everett placed the stone on the pad, the pad activated and again nothing happened. "Huh," Everett exclaimed. It was becoming frustrating. "Keep trying until you make contact."

"Yes, sir."

By the end of the day, Everett returned to his quarters. Rush was waiting for him by the door. Everett let him in.

"What do you think?"

"If it is a dream state then why show us the deletion point?" – Rush said.

"I've been wondering the same." – Everett admitted. "But we can't make contact with Earth."

"It is possible something happened on the other end."

"I know." – Everett sighed. "But this doesn't explain the deletion point. Did you check the kinos?"

"They were deactivated before we went into the pods if you remember."

"Then we have only Eli's word?"

"Yep," – Rush nodded. "I'm not the one to question him but..."

"I know. I'm also the last person to do that too but you're right something here is...off." – Everett look was serious and concerned. "What do you propose we do?"

"As much as I hate saying it..."

"Alright..." – Everett was not very keen on the idea either but something had to be done. There was an inconsistence. "Restrict his moves?"

"No," – Rush shook head. "Pushing him away and so, no. We leave him and watch from a distance."

"And if it is a threat?"

"We deal with it." – Rush replied. "We can't start losing trust in him."

"Coming from you it is a compliment." – Everett observed.

"His plan saved our lives."

"It did. Have Chloe be on his side."

"Should I tell her?"

"No," – Everett was starting not to like this idea but it was the best solution. "Just tell her we're concerned."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"You're afraid she will know?"

"Well, yeah,"

"You saved her too. She trusts you."

"And she doesn't you?"

"No, I did not mean it this way but..."

"Alright," – Rush ceded. "Good night, Colonel."

"Good night, Rush."

In this very moment, they sensed the ship had dropped out of FTL. Everett's radio activated.

"Colonel Young, we dropped out of FTL." – It was Broody's voice. "But there are no gates."

"Here we go again," – Everett exclaimed. "This is Young. Security teams to the gate."

They both left and headed to the gate room where they found the gate activating. The military units gathered in a circle, arms ready to pull the trigger on anything hostile. The unstable vortex formed and then settled into the known puddle stillness.

"Stand ready," – Matt said to his fellow soldiers aiming at the gate's puddle.

The puddle stillness was disrupted by sudden burst of flashes. All tensed frowning. This had happened before but then the puddle resumed stillness. This effect produced itself again and again but still nothing was coming through.

"What the hell, Rush?" – Everett turned to him.

Rush was checking the diagnostic tools on the console. The data he was receiving was not making any sense at all. And then something even more confusing and impossible happened. The silver puddle altered colour and became orange bluish. The flashing in it increased exponentially. The military instinctively stepped backwards.

And out of the blue, a man crossed through the event horizon with all the symptoms of dizziness and wobbling. He was young, even younger than Matt but there were twinkles in his eyes that suggested otherwise. He wore a long black tuxedo with a white scarf, orange striped shirt with silver beads, black tie on orange balloons, white sneakers with orange ties, and a black bowler hat, again with orange stripes.

This oddly attired man looked around then took a small metallic stick out of his pocket that produced a metallic buzz and an orange light came at its end. The buzzing stopped and he looked at it as though it was some measuring unit and put it back in his tuxedo inner pocket.

"Well then," – He said energetically, walked to the console where Rush was still observing stupefied and pushed him aside. "Aha, we are on a ship, in space, and...oh, wow, in the Callisto star belt..."

Everett had to blink many times as this odd being continued babbling at a very high speed walking from Rush's console to the gate and back. He got confused and bewildered at the first two paragraphs of streaming speech but was still rooted. All his men were too.

"You haven't lost your ability to speak, I hope?" – The odd man said expectantly staring at them having finally stopped pacing around.

Eli had come just in time to see the odd man come in. He followed his crazy pacing around for a time and a tiny smile had appeared on his face. He was here just as he had promised. Things aboard were about to change – drastically. The crew of Destiny was on it for a threat of universal proportions. The tiny smile vanished and he took a state of utter bewilderment just like the others.

"Who are you?" – Everett finally managed to break free of his stupor.

"I'm a bit lost. Did you not hear me?" – The man replied instead looking at Everett with a mix of disapproval and frustration.

Everett blinked again hard.

"It doesn't really tell us your name." – Rush stated bluntly.

The odd man turned to him examining him from top to bottom as though he had just noticed him. "Humans..." He mumbled barely audibly. "But it doesn't help standing around either. Come on; kick this bucket back to flight. I have considerable work to do." He said and bolted down the corridor before anyone could even move.

"After him," – Everett ordered.

Matt and Grier did not wait to be told twice and pursued the odd man. They ran down the corridor but the odd one was nowhere in sight. They did not think this man could run this fast. The ship jumped back to FTL. Matt and Grier calling for reinforcement split in order to cover more ground. Everett and Rush returned to the bridge to use the ship's sensors to locate the intruder.

Rush pushed in the necessary commands and the display of the ship appeared on the monitors. There were many dots moving around but it was not possible to say who was who as it appeared no one was wandering alone anywhere on the ship.

After many hours of search the odd man was not found anywhere. It was as though he had vanished and worse that he was some mass hallucination.

But the odd one was still onboard. He ran down the corridor and then to another leading to the storage where he had left something very special. It was an oblong crate seven feet high. He opened it and vanished inside. If anyone had followed him he would have had his jaw fall to the floor in utter shock and temporary loss of words.

"There is no sign of him anywhere. We have searched the ship top to bottom. Where the hell did he vanish?" – Everett asked when they gathered again in the mess hall.

"Who was he?" – Camille asked.

"I don't have the foggiest." – Everett replied frustrated. "Rush, what the hell happened to the gate?"

"I don't know." – Rush said. It was something you do not hear often coming from him. "The data was impossible. I haven't been able to make heads and tails out of it."

"Work on it! We have to know what the hell."

"Of course,"

"In the meantime, keep vigilant eye for our intruder."

* * *

><p>The next day, Destiny jumped out of FTL into normal space and in range of four worlds all of which were available for exploration. The kino's results were excellent for gathering supplies on all worlds.<p>

Everett assembled four teams. He was leading one, Matt and Grier one, TJ one and Rush the last one. Eli joined Matt's team.

"Alright, people, we have a little over eighteen hours. Let's make the best of it." – Everett said and crossed through to the first world.

The immediate area around the gate was a lush green forest. He led his team into the forest until they reached out of its premises to a creek and open lands as far as the horizon. His people started collecting samples from the different plants around. The water turned out to be good for drinking so they started gathering it.

Matt and Grier's world was similar with a lot of vegetation with fruit trees and bushes. They began collecting samples while Eli took a walk further out. He was almost out of sight of the group when he stopped. He had spotted something familiar. It was a small symbol engraved on a tree. He followed it and vanished out of sight going deeper into the forest.

"Where is Eli?" – Matt asked after a while.

Grier looked around. "I don't know."

"Eli, this is Scott, come in!" – Matt called on the radio but no response. "Oh, dammit, I'll go looking for him. Keep gathering here."

"Keep in touch,"

"I'll every ten minutes." – Matt said.

Eli had continued walking until reaching a glade with just a few big trees. He grabbed the lowest branch and headed up the tree. On the highest branch he could reach there was a small package. He took it and put it in his pocket. He started his descent when he heard Matt's voice.

"Crap," – Eli muttered but remained on the tree not making another sound. It was not time yet for revelations. Matt passed under his tree and continued without stopping. Eli relaxed but waited another five minutes before going down.

He proceeded after Matt then changed direction. He reached another glade where he lied down making sure it looked like he had slipped and passed out. Matt returning found him this way.

"Eli!" – He shouted and reached him shaking him. Eli stirred. "What happened?"

"Must have slipped...fallen" – Eli replied groggily.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah...I think so." – Eli stood up slowly.

"What were you doing here?"

"I saw this fruit up there." – He pointed up at the tree branches. "Tried to reach them and..."

"You should be more careful." – Matt said with concern. "No one should wander off like this. Can you walk?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, let's head back."

Helped on the side by Matt, they returned to the gate area.

"What happened?" – Grier asked.

"He had tried to get a fruit and fell."

"Oh, he will be alright."

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, the odd man reappeared having changed attire. He was now blending perfectly with the others. He moved around them with ease. He had a lot of work to do and not so much time. His stay here was necessary but he did not want to extend it much.<p>

Things had not gone entirely according to plan and he had to fix them. Explaining that to the crew will be challenging at best. They might even want to return home and he could not accommodate them, not to mention they might try using force. But then again, military force has never worked with him or the others of his kind.

The visit to the four worlds had proved to be very productive. The teams returned with lots of fruits and other edibles. Many of the plants were of medicinal value and they had a tank full of water. The hydroponics was set once more on the lower levels until repairs could be done to the domed structure.

Destiny jumped back to hyperspace.

"How are we doing?" – Everett asked.

"Most systems are the way we had left them." – Rush replied.

"We have to focus then on structural integrity and shields. Weapons would be nice too."

"We have started with the less critical parts of the hull. I have Broody and Volker on the shield grid and the next time we drop out they will be getting with it."

"Good," – Everett said. "Dr. Parker?"

"Well, given her state, she can't help much but I've assigned her to hydroponics."

"Have someone help her."

"Of course," – Rush said. "I'll assign a team to the weapons systems too, preferably the one we had last time. They have become very efficient."

"Good," – Everett nodded. "Camille?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of organizing some mass activities to boost morale. Our inability to make contact with Earth has dealt a serious blow to it."

"Very well,"

"I'd be better off." – Rush said. "I had Chloe work some equations."

"For what?"

"Our mission, but mostly FTL improvement," – Rush replied. "We may well not may but should improve our jump capability to conserve energy. One never knows when you could run into trouble."

"Yeah, I think we can all vouch for that." – Everett agreed with a bitter smile. "Very well, keep me posted."

* * *

><p>Eli was working the late shift on the bridge. They were travelling fast towards an unavoidable future though he hoped there was something that could be done to prevent it. The trouble was as the odd one had said that fixed points cannot be undone unless one cheats very cleverly. He was just hoping the odd one would find a solution by then.<p>

It was difficult for him not being able to tell his friends but as he came to think of it they were not exactly his friends though the difference was just by ten days. Even so he did not belong here. It was much like the time when they met with the other Rush, twelve hours older than the other. But still, Eli sighed deeply. He wondered where the odd one was.

His shift ended and was replaced by the daily one. Eli headed back to his quarters but on the way passed by hydroponics. Dr. Parker was there giving orders here and there. There were three or four people executing them. Among them, Eli noticed the odd one and almost blew his cover. How on Earth had he achieved this? No one seemed to be paying much attention to him.

Eli passed by him barely nodding. He spoke with Dr. Parker then headed out. On the door, he stopped and looked back. The odd one seemed to be interacting with everyone and looked like they were accepting as something perfectly normal, as one of their own. This was very strange for Eli. How does one do this? Be a part of the team when no one has seen you before. Eli shrugged and walked away.

Tamara's day began with a few headaches and bruises but in all it was a rather calm day. She continued her study of the instruments in the medical bay. Of course, she had not forgotten her greatest fear – the ALS but had gotten used to it. 'You deal with the hand you've been dealt.' She had told Chloe back then and it was true. There was no point on dwelling on things one had no control over.

"TJ?"

Tamara turned around. It was Chloe.

"Yes?"

Chloe came holding her elbow.

"What happened?" – Tamara went to her.

"I fell, well, I slept." – Chloe replied and sat down on one of the beds.

"Give it here." – Tamara said and took a look. It was only a bruise. "You've bruised it. Let me put some bandage on it."

"How's the day going?"

"It is calm." – Tama replied. "I've uncovered some other uses for the medical instruments here."

"Something cool?"

"No, not really, but useful."

"How are you doing?"

Tamara had a feeling Chloe would go in that direction again.

"I'm fine. There, good as a new."

"Thanks," – Chloe certainly wanted to get her to talk but pushing her was not serving any purpose either.

"How's Matt?"

Chloe smiled. TJ had turned the tables.

"We are fine." – Chloe replied. "Look, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Chloe," – Tamara sighed. "I think we have covered that part."

"I hope I'm not bothering anyone?" – A voice interrupted. Tamara and Chloe turned around. He was mid thirties with bright green eyes.

"No, not all," – Chloe said giving TJ a wink.

"What can I do for you, Dr….?"

"Stealth." – He replied. "Some of the plants we brought back have invoked a rash. See?" He rolled his sleeve and a part of his left hand was all red.

"Ah, alright, have a seat here," – Tamara said. "Which plants?"

"Oh, those," – And he left them beside him.

"I see."

"I will be off then. See you, TJ."

"Chloe."

"Dr. Stealth,"

"Ms. Armstrong,"

Tamara took a sample of the plants and put it in a flask then added a liquid to it. While she waited for the result she used a liniment on Dr. Stealth's skin. It seemed to be having an effect. The doctor was the perfect patient. He was calm and patient.

Tamara moved to one of her instruments to check on the plant's result. There was a sudden sound of buzzing but it was gone almost momentarily. She turned around the doctor looked at her expectantly.

"Lieutenant? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no," – She shook head. She must have imagined it or perhaps it had come from the machine. It was making that noise from time to time. She focused back on the flask. The result was as she had expected. Her liniment was working perfectly for this kind of rash. "Apply this again in two hours; the rash should be gone by then."

"Thank you, lieutenant," – Stealth replied smiling.

That smile was contagious and very charming as Tamara noticed. "Is there something else, Doctor?"

"Well," – Stealth said. "I was wondering…ah…would you care for a drink later?"

"Ah, I'm…" – Tamara was not prepared for this. He caught her off guard. She honestly speaking could not recall seeing him in the infirmary before though she had seeing him with Dr. Parker's team. They had never spoken one on one.

"You are very busy, I see." – Stealth finished her thought. "Perhaps another time." And he left before she could answer.

Tamara opened and closed her mouth. She did not think someone before had read her this fast. She thrust her head back into work but for some reason she could not stop thinking of him.

When her shift ended she passed by the mess hall to have something to eat and there he was again, sitting alone on a table. She took her ration then hesitated for a moment but went and sat with him.

"May I?"

"Of course, lieutenant," – Stealth replied without looking up as though he was expecting her to do nothing else than that.

"I can't recall you ever being in the infirmary before."

"I never had the reason to be until today obviously." – He replied looking her in the eyes. "I'm usually very healthy."

"No bruises, no nothing?"

"Not usually, I always stay away from trouble." – He smiled.

"Ah,"

"And when I can't I guess you never took notice before."

"And now I have?"

"Obviously,"

"Huh!"

He looked at her. "You make it sound like I should."

"Oh, no, I did not mean it this way." – Tamara said apologizing.

He smiled again. It was indeed contagious. His eyes seemed to twinkle and Tamara was lost in them. She had always favored Everett but perhaps it did not have to be always him. Dr. Stealth had a rare charm.

"Well, thank you, for your company, but I have to get back to the plants, or else Dr. Parker would not be very happy."

"Surely you have to rest too?"

"Well, we are pulling our shifts. Hydroponics is very important to our continuous survival."

"Yes, it is. Another time then…"

He smiled she was turning the tables in her favor with his own words. "Another time, another place. Good day to you, Lieutenant Johansen."

"You too, Dr. Stealth."

* * *

><p>Dr. Stealth – hugh, Tamara's thoughts were racing. She returned to the med bay just for the sake of finding more about him. But indeed, she had no logs of him ever coming in sick. There were a few notes on the times they were under fire but so did everyone else.<p>

Of course, the best source would be Camille. But how was she to approach the matter? Well, she could simply take while Camille was away though that would be like stealing. Did she have it in her? Well, everyone does. But why the sudden interest in him?

She had barely seen him in med bay for a rash and shared his table but that was all. And yet it was everything. What was the saying? 'It takes a minute to find something special in someone, an hour to appreciate them, and a day to love them but it takes an entire life to forget them'. Has she moved to the part yet? She could give this answer but all she knew was she wanted to know more. She decided she will take the file.

She saw Camille come in at the regular time to eat. It was now or never. She raced to Camille's quarters. She opened the door and went in. Finding the files took all but a minute and she extracted Stealth's file then left Camille's quarters and headed to hers.

There she sat down slowly inhaling and exhaling calming herself down. Her heart though was racing. She just committed a crime. She stole a file almost without a second thought. She wondered how it would take Camille to sound the alarm. But she did not care.

She opened his file. Dr. Ian Stealth graduated at Oxford University with full honors in Biology, Herbology, and here Tamara looked surprised – Ancient history and Astrophysics. But his main focus has always been Biology and Herbology. According to Camille, he was calm, patient, resourceful and quite the people's person. He had been assigned to the SGC six years ago and he had been on various missions offworld. He held the rank of Captain, US Air Force but some reason he was never assigned to the military groups he has always been civilian. Now this was interesting. He could easily be some black ops or special ops.

"Enjoying my file, Lieutenant?"

Tamara jumped startled. In the corner of her room near the crate she was using to hold some things Stealth was sitting. How did she miss him when she entered? And what was he doing in her room?

"Ah…" – Tamara was still at a loss of words.

"I seriously doubt Ms. Wray knows you have this, right?" – But he was smiling. Something was telling her he was rather enjoying this.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I did ask first." – He countered.

"She…does."

"Really…" – He continued smiling. "And if I am to ask her right now she would agree?"

Tamara swallowed – of course she wouldn't.

"Ah…am…."

He moved to her and took the file off her hand. "Hum, I didn't think so. Well, what has Camille written about me?" He took a quick look. "Oh!"

"Is it true?" – Tamara asked finally snapping out of the original shock of him being here.

"Yes, all of it,"

"So what are you – Special Ops, Black Ops or Counter Intelligence and more to the point why are you here, not to mention in my room?"

"Wow! That's a whole load of questions, Lieutenant."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Even if I was some of the above mentioned I couldn't tell you, you know that?" – He said sitting on her bed. "Now how about that…caught in the act?"

"What does Camille know?"

"Only what she has been told."

"And the rest?"

"The rest is classified."

"Several billion light years away, really? Are you going to play that card?"

He chuckled. "I came to your room to place a surprise. This…" It was a bouquet of flowers. "But you came rushing in not minding your surroundings at all and with this lovely file in hand, reading, and well whispering my name. Well, I'm flattered. It is as good as it can get for a first date. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, it would." – She blushed a bit. "And the rest?"

"If I tell you I would have broken my word whether we are ten miles away or ten thousand changes nothing."

"Need to know and crap?"

"Pretty much, you're catching up quickly."

"So are you military or not?"

"I can't answer that either."

"Aha," – She stood up moving closer to him. And then without any warning she attacked though she found herself on the floor quicker than she could have expected. He was holding both her hands behind her back and had a knee on her too.

"Anyone can learn this move, Tamara." – He said as to answer her victorious smile. "It doesn't prove anything."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does."

"God, I love an authoritative woman." – He released the grip and picked her up. His eyes were now into hers. He moved one step closer. They were almost touching. "You are quite special, Tamara."

"And dying." – She whispered.

"Why do they always spoil the moment?" – He whispered back moving a step back and then took her into his embrace and his lips locked into hers.

Bliss, Tamara thought. He was definitely the best kisser she had ever encountered. Even Everett had what to learn from him. The bliss lasted a few more seconds before he broke it and pushed away from her his eyes still locked into hers.

Again, this is not part of the plan, Stealth's thought passed like a flash in his mind. But hey, the unexpected was what he was here for. But forming a relationship with Tamara would bring many complications. What the file of Camille did not say was what was in his real file. He technically outranked Colonel Young. He held the rank of Lieutenant General US Air Force. And he was indeed here on a very special assignment of which only Senator Jellies and the Joint Chief of Staff knew anything about.

Of course, there was another part that only the senator knew. Stealth had saved his life all these years ago and had taken him into the crate where the senator had a complete loss of words and absolute paralysis. It took the poor senator several days to come to terms with the new reality of Stealth's capabilities. Dr. Stealth was the most effective operative in the history of the United States.

A relationship however would complicate matters a lot. But he had fallen for her the first moment he saw her though he knew of her relationship with Young he had always kept his distance but now she was into him. And that was a problem. Any other time, he would have given it a chance but not now. He couldn't. There was far too much at stake.

"I'm sorry," – He said and moved to the door.

"Ian!" – Tamara called.

He stopped, sighed heavily but pressed the open button. On the threshold he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, Tamara, I can't although I would give anything if I could. Right now, it is simply…simply impossible."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell I really do but I can't. It will only make things very complicated, more than they should be."

"Why? What is going on?"

"Forget me, Tamara." – He said firmly. "Or I will have to use force." He winked and left down the corridor.

Bliss, it lasted only moments but it would take a lifetime to forget it. Now she understood the saying. Ian, he had an agenda of his own and she will find out what it is. But then she would have to report it and the explanation would be difficult, very difficult, best not to say anything just like he said – forget me. She shut the door and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rush woke up early. Sleeping isn't really his thing. He had so much word to do and of course sleeping is important so he could keep his objectivity but hey it was wasting precious time.<p>

Passing quickly by the mess hall and he was off to the bridge. There were still many areas of the ship they had not explored and it was high time they did. He extended the shields as those areas were more or less exposed to vacuum. Pressure returned to normal and he was off exploring. He took Broody with him though he really did not need him but expecting Everett's objections he kind of had to.

That area had new quarters and a few new labs. He couldn't ever understand the need of so many labs. But perhaps, the Ancients anticipated they would need them or perhaps each had its distinct functionality that they have conveniently removed from the manuals. The Ancients, they were great in making many things just never explaining them. It is very frustrating sometimes.

He started by examining the data from the consoles in the first two labs. There was nothing special in there. The third lab however presented an interesting challenge. There were a few active files in there. Activating them though proved somewhat difficult as they were heavily encrypted.

"Eli, this is Dr. Rush. Eli?" – Rush called on the radio.

"Yes," – Eli responded.

"I require your assistance."

"Where are you?"

"Four levels down,"

"Ah, the new area, I'll be there shortly."

Rush shook his head. Other than the oddity in Eli's tale of the last days, he had noticed a change in his behavior. At times the last two days, he had been more distracted than usual. Rush wondered of the reason but came up empty. Perhaps being stuck on the ship alone for two weeks had taken its toll on the boy's sanity more than he was admitting. Of course there could be other explanations.

Rush focused on the problem at hand. Eli came just ten minutes later.

"What can I do?"

"There are active files in here but are heavily encrypted. I need your help to decrypt them."

"Really?" – Eli moved to the console opposite of Rush and started pocking around. It was indeed odd. The files were encrypted. Rush was certainly not imaging it. But after a few minutes of pocking, the really interesting oddity was that those files have been accessed relatively recently.

Several hours of hard work later, Eli managed to crack them open. What he found in them was stunning.

"I've done it." – Eli announced. Rush hurried to his console and took a look. "It is power logs. Why would anyone encrypt power logs?"

"This is an interesting question." – Rush shared shrugging. Eli was right it made no sense to encrypt power logs.

"What the…?" – Eli exclaimed. There was something odd about the logs. "If I am reading this correctly, the logs were encrypted by Destiny."

"Yes, I've noticed." – Rush said. "The question is why?"

"I guess you have to cross check with those that we have." – Eli suggested.

"Right," – Rush moved back to his console and called in the data and found the first series of inconsistencies ever. "They don't match."

"Yeah? Let me see!" – Eli came to him and quickly agreed. Part of the power was going somewhere else. But this is what made no sense at all. He traced the power from the encrypted files but it ended somewhere in the bow of the ship though where was beyond him.

"It makes no sense." – Rush shared.

"It is like it is going nowhere." – Eli agreed. "There is nothing of this vital importance there."

"And yet, Destiny is relocating power for that segment." – Rush said.

"Significant power, you mean." – Eli corrected him. "What could possibly Destiny need it for? Could it be for the docking ring?"

"I don't think so." – Rush shook head. It was indeed an interesting mystery. There was nothing that important there. At the very least nothing that showed. "We have to go there and find out. Maybe it is something we missed."

"It is possible. We haven't uncovered all of Destiny's secrets."

They rendered themselves by the bow of the ship looking for labs they might have missed but they knew everything for that segment. Nevertheless, they checked every room in that area but remained empty handed. Whatever Destiny was hiding remained hidden.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Stealth was at a console too on the other side of the ship. He had accessed the long range logs (the data transmitted by the seed ships). He wanted to make sure history doesn't repeat itself but had a very small window in which to alter the events without destabilizing time. They were fast approaching the point of no return.<p>

He needed some materials to complete the trickery required to cheat fate. Thankfully he found in the flowing data what he was looking for. He bolted to the bridge. Volker was there alone. He had to get him away.

"Dr. Volker, Dr. Rush has asked of your presence at the bow of the ship." – Stealth said.

"He hasn't called on the radio." – Volker noted.

"True," – Stealth said. "But they are in a room that is blocking the radio for some reason."

"Ah, alright then," – Volker said and left.

The moment Volker left the bridge, Stealth rigged the lock. Now, none will be to enter until he is done. It would raise a few questions but he did not care. He sat on the command chair and ordered Destiny out of FTL. The ship dropped. Stealth then started entering the new course which put the ship quite off the original course but it had to be done.

Down at the control room, Broody noticed the ship had dropped out of FTL but there were no gates in the vicinity. He contacted Everett and pointed this out. Everett called Rush and asked but found out he and Eli were at the bow of the ship.

"Then who is on bridge duty?" – Everett asked.

"It should be Dr. Volker." – Eli replied.

"Well, I'm not." – Volker said. "Dr. Stealth told me you needed me down here."

"I haven't…" – Rush trailed off. "I haven't sent for you."

"Dr. Stealth, come in!" – Everett called on the radio but there was no response. "Scott, Grier, go to the bridge and see what the hell is going on."

"Right away," – Matt replied.

He and Grier got to the bridge but the door did not open.

"Ah, Colonel, we are before the bridge but the door is not opening." – Matt reported.

"WHAT?" – Rush exclaimed over the radio. "Wait for us, we are coming."

Eli, Rush and Young joined Matt and Grier before the bridge door. The controls however for the inner were not unresponsive.

"Stealth, what the hell are doing?" – Everett exclaimed. "Stealth, reply!"

"How does he know how to block the door?" – Grier asked.

"Wasn't he with Dr. Parker's team?" – Matt said.

"I don't know." – Rush replied but continued to manipulate the crystals of the door hoping it would override whatever the doctor was doing.

Stealth heard them but did not have the time to explain himself. There was far too much at stake. He input the new course and directed Destiny at the nearest star. He was going to do something no one, not even the Ancient would have thought of putting the ship through.

"Ah, guys, we have altered course." – Broody informed from the control room.

"Where's the ship heading?" – Rush asked.

"It is going for the local star. We will be there in less than ten minutes."

"What the hell is he up to?" – Everett asked though he was directing solely at Rush. "I thought we had full tank."

"We do." – Rush replied firmly though he was conflicted of Stealth's acts.

* * *

><p>Eli left the group and headed just two levels down to a lab. He encrypted his comm. So he could speak to the bridge without anyone overhearing him.<p>

"Ian, what the hell are you doing?" – Eli asked.

"Time is nearly upon us." – Stealth replied.

"We have eight days." – Eli said. "Before…ah…you know…

"No, we have even less than that. Eli, I have a very small window in which to help you. If I don't take it, you are not going to make it."

"I know but you don't have to risk everyone for me."

"Yes, I do. Now, stop whining and go sabotage Rush's efforts."

"He will notice." – Eli countered.

"It is a risk you have to take. I cannot be stopped in the next twenty minutes. Now go!"

Eli sighed deeply. He had to create a diversion. It was best solution. He went down to the military storage, knocked down the guard, and took some explosives.

"Ooh, I'm going to regret that." – Eli said to himself.

He went to the control room. Broody was there still trying to help Rush in the efforts to override the door controls.

"Hey, "– Eli said. "How is it coming?"

"It is not. Whatever Stealth did, I can't override it. Somehow he's managed to block the entire system."

"Let me try." – Eli said. "I think I see the problem."

"You do?" – Broody looked up.

"Yes, come and see."

Broody came and looked on the screen. "Here?"

"Yes," – Eli replied. Broody looked but in the next moment lost consciousness. Eli had hit him. "Yep, I'll be spending the rest of the voyage in the brig. I hope you're happy."

"Stop stalling, Eli and get on with it." – Stealth said.

"Alright," – Eli replied.

He placed the charges around the consoles and one on Broody who woke up a minute later. Seeing himself unable to move he watched in utter shock as Eli continued placing charges around the consoles.

"Eli, what the hell are doing?"

"What must be." – Eli replied then placed the last charge. He went to the door and rigged it lock. "Now, call Rush and tell him to stop or I'll push the button."

He activated the COMs. "Speak."

"Dr. Rush, Colonel Young," – Broody called.

"Yes, Mr. Broody, what is it?" – Everett replied.

"Ah, I have Eli in the control room," – Broody said. Eli relentlessly urged him to continue. He swallowed hard his tongue dry. "He has placed four C4s around the consoles and one on me. He demands Rush stops all efforts to open the bridge doors."

"Mr. Broody, it is not time for jokes."

"I wish I was making one, Colonel." – Broody replied his voice trembling as Eli's fingers moved closer to the detonator. "Eli, for God sake no, you will kill yourself."

"I'm willing to take the chance." – Eli whispered.

Everett looked apprehensively at Rush.

"What the hell is going on in there?" – Matt exclaimed.

"Eli!" – Everett called. "What sort of joke is this?"

"It is not a joke, Colonel." – Eli's voice thundered. "Rush, stop you're doing or I'm going to blow the controls to smithereens."

"You're bluffing."

"See for yourself." – Eli said and activated a kino. "Scott has the pad for the kino."

Matt, indeed, did have it. He activated it and the picture they received was quite ugly. Eli was not joking at all. There were explosives all along the consoles and one on Broody.

"Eli, what the hell," – Matt exclaimed.

"Rush, Stop at once,"

"You know I won't do that." – Rush replied.

"So be it then," – Eli replied. "You have just forfeited Broody's life."

"No, wait!" – Everett said. "Rush, stop!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," – Everett nodded. "Alright, Eli, what do you want?"

"I want all of you away from the bridge."

"Alright, then?"

"Eli, you realize you can't hold us forever." – Rush said.

"I don't have to forever. Move away."

"Do as he says."

"Good," – Eli said then moved to the console and made contact with the bridge. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry, I do." – Stealth replied then added. "Did you compromise…never mind. We both have although it would have nicer if didn't blow both covers."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm a bit preoccupied making sure your crazy plan works."

"Never mind, just keep them occupied. We are nearly there."

Meanwhile, Everett, Rush, Matt and Grier arrived before the control room doors. Rush got on with unlocking them.

"We might need to blow them, sir." – Matt said.

"We can't risk it." – Rush countered.

"Well, he's got a point, Rush." – Everett said. "Either way we risk it."

"Yes, but replacing the door is not part of the deal or killing them both while we are trying it."

"We need blow only the lock." – Matt explained.

"Get on with it."

"I don't think so, Colonel." – Eli interrupted. "I see you try and push the detonator. As fast as you can be you can't beat my finger."

"Eli, why are doing this?"

"I have my reasons."

"What you told us about the last wasn't true, was it?" – Rush asked.

"I have no idea what you mean." – Eli replied.

"Rush," – Everett lowered his voice. "Can you stall the engines?"

"I can try."

"Then go, we will keep him talking."

Rush was just leaving when he flew straight to the ceiling as did everyone else. The gravity was removed.

"What the hell…"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Rush, but I can't let stop me." – Stealth said on the radio.

"We are going to get you." – Everett replied. "Eventually,"

"But not right now, Colonel."

"How did he find the gravity control?" – Everett turned to Rush.

"I don't know. Even I don't know where they are."

In this moment, the door before Rush opened and Chloe appeared in a space suit.

"Great idea," – Everett exclaimed. "Chloe, can you stall the engines?"

"I can try,"

"No, take me with you." – Rush said. Chloe took hold of Rush and both disappeared through the door.

They needed time to get to engineering. Everett counted on stalling until then. It was not the best solution but it was a solution. Whatever Stealth was up to he was going to be stopped.

"You can't hold us this way forever, Stealth."

"You are very cute when angry, Everett." – Stealth replied. "I'll give you that. But I'm going to succeed. Oh, just don't do anything stupid. And just by the way, they won't make it in time."

"They who?"

"Rush and Ms. Armstrong," – Stealth replied. "What you thought I haven't noticed. Oh, please, Everett, when I take custody of something, I'm always prepared."

"But I can't stop them either."

"Never display such superiority especially when I'm in control of the ship, Everett. Besides, I do not have to stop them. I'm inches away from achieving my task."

"How did you get Eli onboard?"

"Oh," – He chuckled. "This is a story for another time if we live this long. Now, Everett, hush."

Stealth severed the link. The ship has just entered orbit of the sun. He plunged in towards the coronosphere and lowered the collectors.

"Colonel," – Camille called.

"Yes,"

"We are heading straight into the corona."

"What?" – Everett exclaimed. "Stealth, what the hell…"

"Hush now, Colonel," – Stealth said with command authority in his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, man your station and prepare for jump."

"JUMP?" – Rush exclaimed stunned over the radio. "You are insane. The ship can't jump yet."

"Oh, yes, it can." – Stealth replied. "Hold on to something, Nicolas."

* * *

><p>The collectors of Destiny had begun to absorb the radiation of the sun when Stealth engaged the jump engines partially.<p>

Camille staying at the observation docks looked in terror as Destiny plunged into a giant vortex of solar material. The entire ship shook violently.

Chloe and Rush had managed to reach another console and stared in terror as the ship dived into another mega solar flare. Rush frantically called the shield grid. It has fallen sixty percent.

"Stealth," – He shouted. "Be reasonable, another dive into a flare and we're done."

"Hush, little man, do not interrupt." – Stealth said. "Eli,"

"Yes,"

"Transfer the power from the gravity generators to the shields."

"Right away,"

Rush noticed a sudden increase in the shields. They were back at one hundred percent.

"Are going to dive into another one?"

"No, these have been more than enough. However, hold tightly, we are about to jump."

The ship shook again but Stealth held it steady. He transferred the command abilities onto a pad and left the bridge. He headed straight for his crate.

An eerie light encompassed the entire ship and then the sun and the flares vanished for a moment.

Camille observed stunned as the sun and the flares were replaced by utter darkness and then out of the blue they were once more in orbit of the sun.

The ship's collectors began absorbing again the radiation to restore power. Then the ship moved away from the sun.

Camille's eyes grew wide in terror when she noticed a familiar shape of a ship rapidly approaching them.

"Colonel, there is a drone ship up ahead."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. Back Again

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

'_Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny's Time Lord<strong>

_Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on Doctor Stealth's side. The man saved his life and now lay dying in his arm. Stealth smiled wide._

"_It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."_

_Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in._

"_Oh my god," – TJ said and rushed to him but he pushed her back._

"_You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."_

_Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light._

"_It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."_

_The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Back again...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_**The crew of Destiny had just woken up from the 3 years stasis. Eli is still with them but his story of how he survived is a bit off. Rush and Young agree to keep an eye on him. A day later, a strange man crosses through the event horizon of the gate. Eli rejoices in the man's arrival.**_

_**Destiny drops out of FTL to four new worlds so the crew can resupply. Eli goes off the path to collect a mysterious package. Dr. Stealth (aka the strange man from the event horizon) makes acquaintance with Tamara. She steals his file but has her doubts about his presence onboard. **_

_**Dr. Stealth takes over the ship while enlisting Eli's assistance. Together they hold hostage the crew. Stealth directs the ship into the corona of a star then activates the jump engines of the ship that produce massive solar flares. **_

_**The ship's shields take damage but are refilled. Stealth leaves the bridge and then the ship jumps. For a moment the star vanishes out of sight then reappears.**_

_**Standing on the observation deck, Camille Wray witnesses the reappearance of the star alongside an old foe – the Drone Ship.**_

**And now...**

* * *

><p>"Colonel, there is a drone ship up ahead."<p>

"WHAT?" – Everett exclaimed stunned.

"She's right." – Rush confirmed.

"How the hell did they find us?"

"They haven't." – Eli replied. "We have gone back."

"Care to repeat that one?" – Rush exclaimed. "It is not possible."

"Well, sorry about that," – Stealth said. "But essentially, yes, we are back."

"Why?" – Everett asked.

"Because, Colonel, we have always come back." – Stealth replied. "Events must proceed the way there are supposed to happen hence we are back."

"That drone ship is going to destroy us."

"Not today," – Stealth replied. The radio signal got distorted for a moment. "Oi, we are big and ugly." There was a buzzing sound. "Well then now, we put this here and plug that there and here we are. Oi, Camille, they stopped didn't they?"

"Camille?" – Everett asked.

"Yes, they have. The drones are inert. How?"

Stealth laughed. "I should tell you this ship is really ugly on the inside."

"Are you there?" – Eli exclaimed stunned.

"Well, it is difficult to describe something if you are not there. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess." – Eli shrugged. "Why are you there?"

"Well, these bugs have something I want. Ah, there it is – a tube of nanomites. Yes, it is the perfect constructing material – oh, la, la, la…" – Stealth continued to babble at really high speed then started humming some melody.

"How can he be there?" – Matt asked trying to avoid hitting the ceiling as Stealth had not restored yet the gravity. "How did he get there?"

"It is a rather long story." – Eli replied.

"How do you know him so well?" – Everett asked.

"All in good time, Colonel," – Stealth replied instead of Eli. "Oi, Eli, would be so kind to restore gravity, lad?"

"If I knew how,"

"Go to administrative directory then directional cones, and then you will see two green arrows turned upside down, touch on the screen and reverse them." – Stealth instructed.

"Aha, found them,"

"Everyone, hold onto something, otherwise it might be rather bumpy."

Eli reversed the arrows and gravity returned on the ship. He slammed onto the metal floor.

"Ow!" – He exclaimed. "Couldn't they have built it to return gradually?"

"Sadly, no, Ancients what do you want."

"Eli, open the door." – Everett commanded.

"Not yet," – Stealth interrupted.

Rush used the time to go to the bridge only to find Stealth was one step ahead of him and got the doors slammed under his very nose.

"Damn! Stealth, open the doors." – Rush exclaimed angrily.

"Hush, Rush!"

Stealth set the new course and Destiny after three hours jumped again into FTL. It was only then when he allowed access to the bridge. Rush rushed in followed by Matt and Grier holding Stealth at the muzzle of their guns. Rush checked the navigation only to discover that he could not alter the new course.

"What did you do?" – He exclaimed.

"Well," – Stealth shrugged innocently.

"Rush, what's happening?" – Everett asked over the radio.

"We have the bridge, sir." – Matt answered.

"He's done something to the navigation." – Rush said.

"What has he done?" – Everett asked.

"I can't alter course." – Rush informed.

"We'll deal with this later." – Everett said. "Eli, open this door!"

"Do as he says." – Stealth added.

"Alright," – Eli replied though he first removed the C4s then untied Broody and at last opened the door.

Everett came in. Eli handed him the C4s and then held out his hands.

"Put your hands down." – Everett said. "Airman, take Mr. Wallace to the brig."

"Yes, sir." – The nearby airman nodded.

* * *

><p>Eli and Stealth now shared the brig. Everett met with his command crew trying to decide what to do with the two rebels.<p>

"Did you get anything from these two?" – Camille asked.

"No, they are playing absolute possum." – Everett replied. "Rush, have you managed to override navigation?"

"Nope, whatever he did I can't undo it."

"Where is the ship heading?"

"By my best calculations, it is heading back to Novas."

"Novas?"

"Yes,"

"What for?"

"Oh, I think only Stealth can answer that. I have no idea."

"Well then let's ask them. Lieutenant Scott, would you please bring to us Dr. Stealth and Eli?"

"Yes, sir, right away."

Eli and Stealth were brought in shortly. Stealth's hands were bound. Rush had no desire to leave him the chance to touch anything. Eli was free.

"Dr. Stealth, is there any particular reason why this ship is going to Novas?" – Everett asked as Stealth sat down.

Stealth shrugged but did not bother to answer.

"Mr. Wallace?" – Everett turned to Eli.

Eli sat next to Stealth while shrugging all the same.

"You will have to answer us."

Stealth burst into laughter. Eli joined.

"Did I say something funny?"

The laughter increased as obviously he had said something funny.

"You hijacked the ship. Why?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to any of you." – Stealth replied after calming down.

"Eventually…"

"When we come to it maybe but then again maybe not. If you haven't gathered it by now, Colonel, you can't force me to tell anything. Due process and all that…"

"It doesn't apply to terrorists." – Camille said.

"Terrorists?" – Stealth exclaimed stunned but then it was replaced by growing anger and Camille wished she hadn't spoken as Stealth's demeanor changed drastically. "You don't have the clue of what terror looks like, Camille Wray, favorite lapdog of the IOA. Terrorist – really – would you like to see what that looks like?"

"Enough, the two of you," – Everett interrupted this banter.

Stealth stood up briskly his hands free he grabbed Matt's sidearm and put it next to Camille's throat.

"One move, I'll blow her brains out."

Everett was utterly surprised by Stealth's sudden move.

"You really want to know what terrorists look like, Camille." – He whispered sinisterly in her ears. "Let me show you. Colonel, drop your arms, slowly."

"Stealth, you are making a terrible mistake." – Everett said but obeyed.

"All of you," – Stealth commanded.

Matt let go of his weapons. Grier on the other hand was still holding his.

"Ron, put your weapon down. This is an order."

"We can't let him get away."

Stealth did not wait for him though. He fired his gun twice – once in Grier's hip and one in his hand. He dropped the weapon with a scream.

"These grazed you, Sergeant. Next time however I will not be so generous." – Stealth's voice thundered. "Now move over there. Mr. Wallace, be so kind to tie them up. This century please,"

"Ian, why are doing this?" – Eli protested. "You said no one will get hurt."

"I always keep my promises, Eli." – Stealth replied. "Now, do as you're told."

Eli sighed but obeyed. He tied everyone then moved to Camille and tied her too. Stealth then disarmed his gun and threw to the floor.

"Such dismal things these guns. I prefer cold weapons they are far more effective."

"What do you intend to do?" – Everett asked. "Take over the entire ship, tie everyone?"

"Oh, Colonel," – Stealth exclaimed amused. "With such old ways of thinking, it is really sad. And besides, I have already taken the ship over, up and about. I can easily repeat it over and over again. But such is not my intention. It is you people that complicate things all the time. I thought I'll never be done saving your sorry asses."

"Saving us?" – Rush said outraged. "You have the audacity to think you…"

"Rush, hush! There is nice to ring to it – Rush hush and no, hush Rush. The latter sounds better so Hush – Rush, good lad. It is really impolite to contradict and disrespect your elders."

"My elders?" – Rush exclaimed mockingly. "Young pup you can't…"

"Shush!" – And Rush stopped speaking. It is one of these little tricks of his kind that could make anyone shut up. "I did say elders and yes I did mean it. So maybe, there is a reason. Have you consider this side of the story? No, of course, not – why would you? You think you know everything, Rush, but you don't."

"Could we get out of nonsense land and back to reality for a change?" – Eli interrupted.

"Of course, lad," – Stealth said all beaming. "Now, we can have a descent conversation and you all will listen very carefully. As you may or may not have figured out Eli's two weeks weren't exactly uneventful."

"We figured." – Everett interjected.

"Good for you," – Stealth said while pacing around. "Now, our friend Eli got into a bit of wobbly bubbly trouble by the end of his life expectance. As you have noticed the ship logs were deleted."

"I did n…."

"Shsh!" – Stealth put his finger on his mouth and once more Rush was silenced. "Do not interrupt all the time. It is very rude, Nicolas. Now, the ship logs were deleted because well I had to. It was going to and still is bringing far too much complication. However since we are already on course, right on course, you have to know something at the very least. And this something is our current course which will take us very close to Novas."

"I thought we were going to Novas." – Everett interrupted.

"Oh, no, we are not going on Novas we are going close to Novas, about tiny winy three four light years close."

"What is there?"

"Nothing," – Rush informed. "There is nothing there."

"Oh, you are wrong, Nicolas," – Stealth exclaimed tapping him on the head. "There is something there. There is a lot of something there."

"Like what?"

"Oh, why spoil the surprise? You people are so hard to please. Ts, Ts!" – Stealth moved to Camille now. "Camille Wray, maybe next time when you open your mouth you'd be certain to choose carefully what comes out of there. I can very easily show you what terror really looks like but…" And he cut her loose. "I'm not your enemy. I have something to do and I can't let you constantly be in my way or to explain everything. Trust me the least you know the better." – He moved to Everett and cut him loose too. "You will have to trust me whether it makes sense to you or not. There is far too much at stake. You will not get more out of me. You can cut your people loose…Colonel."

Everett did not wait to be told twice. He was confused. Stealth's game was…well he did not know what it was. "I'll speak with you privately." Stealth whispered in his ear while the others were getting up. "Midnight your quarters." And he left the room.

It was very odd experience for Everett. He had been taken by surprise twice and twice he failed to do whatsoever. Who was Stealth really? His skills suggested counter terrorism, counter intelligence, navy, and something else. Why was he really assigned to him?

* * *

><p>Midnight came and Everett was waiting in his quarters. Punctual as a clock, Stealth knocked on the door.<p>

"Good evening, Colonel," – He said.

"Dr. Stealth," – Everett replied.

"Let's take a walk."

"I thought you wanted to talk here." – Everett said as part of the plan involved them staying in Everett's quarters but it would seem he had foreseen such an outcome.

"No, a walk would be better."

Everett followed him. Stealth took him to a part of the ship Everett has never been before. Stealth entered into a lab and sealed it in. He placed two cylindrical objects on both sides of the door.

"Good, now our conversation can't be overheard even if there is someone on the other side of the door listening in." – Stealth said. "I know you're not particularly happy about this morning and how things came to be but…"

"You were testing us." – Everett interrupted. He had a whole evening to think it through.

Stealth looked at him approvingly. "Yes," He shared. "Well, I didn't think you'd notice."

"I did." – Everett replied. "You're right I don't particularly enjoy being kept out of the loop. But the bothering question is…"

"Why now?"

"Yeah, why now?"

"I guess because now is the appropriate time."

"Really? And what is stopping me from putting you down to the next available planet?"

"Really? And how would you justify that? Like you did with Rush, last time?"

"You took over the ship. That's how."

"Aha," – Stealth smiled. "I guess you could that though…"

"Though…" – Everett was getting tired of this game of hide and seek. "Who are really? You can't be just captain?"

"You're right. I'm not. Technically speaking, I outrank you."

"What?" – Everett looked up stunned.

"I hold the rank of Lieutenant General United States Air Force."

"That's not possible. Such a high ranking person would not be sent here."

"You're right and wrong at the same time. Some missions do require the presence of higher ranking officer. In my case, I'm always on missions. I'm pretty sure you've heard of me, well not under my name of course, but under my code name yes."

"And what is that?"

"I'm Guardian."

Everett displayed utter shock. He had indeed heard of this operative and according to all accounts he is the most effective operative in history. He has no failure at all. He has more medals than anyone in the military.

"What?" – Everett whispered. "But then what are you doing here?"

"I have a mission now and I really wish I could tell you but I can't. It is very, very complicated."

"You have to give me more than that. How does Eli know you that well?"

"Well, let's just say we got to know each other."

"How? Two weeks is not enough time."

"I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Ironically these two are often the same."

"So what you are taking over again?"

Stealth let a healthy laugh. "No," He shook head. "Everett, you have earned the respect of everyone even me. I'm not just going to step in and take your command. But I do have things to do and when and if I have to you will stay out of my way. Otherwise, you are in charge."

"Then why the hostile…"

"As you said I was testing you. We are entering forbidden water so to speak and I need all of you to be on your toes. I can tell only this things are about to get very grim and you have to be ready."

Everett sighed deeply. "Alright, just one more question. How did you get aboard the drone ship?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"What did you beam aboard?"

"No."

"Then explain it?"

"I can't."

"Or won't?"

"That too…"

"Alright," – Everett shrugged. "So what is next? Why are going there?"

"You'll see."

"Alright,"

Stealth unsealed the lab and took Everett back to his quarters. "Good night, Everett."

"Good night, Doctor."

Everett had much to think about: Ian Stealth, aka the Guardian, on board his ship and without his knowledge. He wondered if General O'Neil knew about him but with no contact with Earth he would have to wait. Speaking of Earth, he decided to give it another try.

He went to the stone room only to find the stones weren't there instead he found a note saying: sorry but no. 'Stealth,' Everett sighed and returned to his quarters to try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning he woke up because his nose registered unusual aroma in his room. He opened his eyes and stood up then he noticed the tray and almost fell out of surprise, on the tray, a cup of aromatic, steaming coffee and a plate with fresh muffins. He closed and opened his eyes just to be sure he wasn't still sleeping but no he wasn't. The muffins and the coffee were quite the genuine article.<p>

'How on Earth was this possible?' He pondered. 'Have we entered the world of impossible dreams?'

There was a knock on the door. Everett went to it and opened it. It was Rush with a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning, Colonel, can I come in?"

"Sure," Everett stepped aside and let Rush in.

"I see you have been served too." – Rush observed.

"Yeah, what's going on? Who did this?"

"You and me both," – Rush replied.

Everett shook head. "Stealth, right?"

"It does smell of his oddities, yes."

There was another knock on the door. Everett moved to it and opened it. It was Matt and Camille each with a beverage that is not usually on the menu.

"You too, huh?" – Everett observed. "Come in."

"Actually, it is everyone onboard. I just finished my morning tour." – Camille informed.

"And Stealth?" – Everett asked.

"He wasn't in his quarters."

"Of course," – Everett smiled. "Why would he, our resident mystery?"

"Where does he go when he is not with us?" – Matt said.

"I think everyone would like to know the answer to that, Lieutenant." – Everett replied. "Rush, have we dropped out of FTL, yet?"

"No, we are still travelling at reduced speed." – Rush answered.

"Why?"

"I think he thought we would be preserving energy."

"And are we?"

"Well, yes, travelling at lower speed is certainly doing that."

"Haven't you been able to communicate with the ship telling it whatever?"

"I have been but so far the middle situation."

"What does he hope to find near Novas?" – Camille asked.

"I have no idea. It could be many things."

"Good morning, TJ, come in." – Everett had not closed the door. He had the sneaky feeling more will come.

"Do you think we could be headed for the Novas fleets?" – TJ asked startling everyone.

Rush looked at Everett. They did not consider this possibility but the chance of them finding them was very slim.

"I guess we didn't consider that possibility." – Rush said.

"Is it possible he found them?" – Camille asked.

"Well, without credible intel we can't be certain." – Rush replied then turned to TJ. "We did not want you to give your hopes up but the chance of finding them is slim to nonexistent. There is a lot of empty space between Novas and the refuge world where we left the others. We don't know the speed the ships they built are capable of."

"We do know they can't travel in FTL though." – Camille reminded.

"Yes, Camille, this we do but it still doesn't give us their speed or location. We simply don't know."

"He is right we don't." – Everett agreed. He looked at TJ. Their eyes locked for a moment before TJ averted hers. "Well, then, back to the daily stuff…"

They discussed the day ahead and the work to be done then everyone went on their tasks. The first shock came when Dr. Park called. They all rushed to hydroponics and discovered it was blossoming with color and growth.

"I came in with Ron and he is telling me everything is growing like crazy and by touch I could determine the same but it is not possible." – Dr. Park said surprise still in her voice.

"These days, I think this word simply doesn't exist." – Everett noted and everyone smiled.

"Our mysterious guest has a knack for it." – Camille added.

"He is not a guest per say." – Everett corrected her. "He's been with us since the beginning."

"Yes, of course," – Camille said. "What do you do then?"

"We roll with it."

"Why didn't he do the same before?" – Matt asked the logical question.

"He said because it was not the right time." – Everett explained. "Whatever that means."

* * *

><p>Life onboard Destiny continued more or less the same. Everyone had their daily tasks. It was only from time to time that they discovered the so called now 'impossible' element. Dr. Stealth's surprises seemed to have no end.<p>

The weapon systems have mysteriously repaired themselves. The shield integrity as Rush discovered had increased efficiency almost twenty percent so now more areas previously unattainable were accessible. He sent teams to look in there. Maybe they will find something useful. He on the other hand was still trying to take control over the systems. But whatever he tried the navigation remained on the course Stealth had placed.

Chloe came to help him at some point. She had a different perspective than him but even she was not able to alter course. Whatever Stealth did was unalterable. The course remained locked at three point five light years from Novas.

Everett had assigned Matt to Eli. Whatever one goes the other follows. Everything was more or less back to normal but Eli's inexplicable behavior was still bothering him and he thought that maybe a friend along will make him feel more comfortable in sharing about the two weeks he had been alone. They had to find out what has happened.

Stealth reappeared the next day just when the ship for everyone surprise dropped out of FTL. There were three addresses available. Everett has formed already teams when Stealth walked into the room. There was again a buzzing sound and the gate shut down.

"What the hell?" – Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." – Stealth smiled.

"Care to elaborate?" – Everett looked questioningly at him.

"Yes, I would. You can't go."

"Then why has the ship dropped?"

"The ship dropped because that is what it does." – Stealth replied. "But you are not going."

"You are not going giving any valid reasons for that." – Everett remarked.

"You want a valid reason – alright. If your people go they will die. Is this valid enough for you?"

"Why would we die?" – Matt asked.

"Because you would, that's why."

"That's not an answer."

"I agree it isn't. What kind of threat is present there?"

Stealth displayed frustration. They were asking again a lot of uncomfortable questions. He sighed deeply and said: "All these planets are infested with the Drones. You go in and they'll come drawn by the use of the gate. Have you forgotten how theses buggers come?"

Everett had to agree. They were back in the very same galaxy that almost got them killed. This is why Eli had come up with the three year stasis plan.

"You dealt with their ships. Can't you do it again?" – Camille asked raising a valid point too.

"What am I to you?" – Stealth exclaimed offended. "Your personal exterminator. Just because I did it once doesn't mean I'm going to do it every time and besides this is your baby now. You deal with the problems. Ha!"

Everett did not take part of this banter. On one side, he wanted to see how Stealth would deal with the problem. But he was right. They should avoid getting head to head with the Drones.

"Colonel, we need the supplies."

"Actually, we don't."

"Then why Destiny dropped out?"

"It is a good question. Rush, any ideas?"

"Yes, come to the bridge." – Rush replied.

They came. Rush was still examining the data he was reading on the screens. It was very confusing.

"What's up?" – Everett asked as he entered the bridge.

Rush was on the command chair and did not reply at once. He then stood up and walked to the console on the back of the bridge. He was checking and rechecking the data received.

"Rush?" – Everett called hoping this century he would actually explain.

"Destiny just received an update."

Everett frowned. This was not uncommon.

"And?" – He asked. "Destiny does receive ones from time to time."

"Yes but this time it is not from where you believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are all thinking it." – Rush said irritably. "We are thinking it is coming from the seed ships but not this time. The source of the transmission is what bothers me."

"Ok, what is the source?"

"Well, this is what I'm trying to find out." – Rush replied.

"Why is this odd?"

"It is because the transmission is Ancient."

"So?"

"So…" – Rush trailed off and finally stopped his pacing from console to console. "Destiny dropped out to receive the transmission which is something that Destiny usually does not do as it usually receives it whether it is in FTL or not via subspace, right?"

"Yes,"

"Ok," – Rush sat on the command chair. "Now, this transmission shows all the signs of Destiny's own code."

"I'm not following."

"When I was aboard the seed ship and Destiny was transmitting, the seed ship opens certain protocols with which it recognizes Destiny. Follow me so far?"

"Aha."

"Ok, now Destiny uses the same method of recognition. We accept it for granted because who else would be communicating with us at a distance other than the seed ships. The odd part is that the transmission we are getting is coming from a source with almost identical recognition protocols as Destiny and no these protocols are not from a seed ship."

"Are you saying there is another Ancient ship out there?" – Everett put two and two together quickly.

"I don't know. I'm trying to pinpoint the location of the transmission."

"Could it be another Destiny?" – Camille asked.

"I don't kn…no, it is not another Destiny. If it was it would have identical identification."

"So it is another ship? But the Ancients launched only the seed ships and Destiny. Could they have launched another ship?"

"I don't know." – Rush exclaimed angrily. "What part of that evades you?"

"Alright, everyone calm down." – Everett stepped in before things heat up. "You said it is almost identical like a twin?"

"It is possible."

"Is Destiny accepting it?"

"Yes."

"So it does recognize it? Does it say who or what is it from?"

"Yes, it does and this is where it gets crazy."

"Yes?"

Rush sighed. "The exact translation makes it the Guardian."

Everett frowned at once. Rush is the only person to whom he had told about Stealth's call sign. And as irony would have it now they were receiving a transmission carrying the same name. It was beyond coincidence.

Everett moved to Rush and whispered so only he could hear him. "You think it could be Stealth?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He is onboard and even if he wasn't he did not seem to have the need to do things this way."

"I agree." – Everett shared after thinking it through. "But then what?"

"I'm not sure. I think Destiny is deliberately keeping me away from the source. Look here. It is covering its location."

"I wonder why."

"Me too."

Destiny then resumed its course and jumped back to FTL.

"What was the transmission about?"

"Update on the course!"

"It is something the seed ships do."

"I know."

"Find out what the hell." – Everett said.

"I will."

* * *

><p>What Rush noticed later in the day, was that Destiny had erased all traces of that transmission. When he placed the request for information on it, it was as though Destiny has never received that transmission. It was mind boggling. He wondered what the reason for this level of security and secrecy could be but could not come up with a logical answer.<p>

He returned to the power log, which Destiny had also hidden away. Eli was right. Destiny had diverted significant amount of power away probably into a buffer but he had no access to it and this was even more frustrating. They had control of all the ship's systems and still Destiny was keeping them away from some.

He poked around and soon located a directory where he thought the data was but this time Destiny asked him for a password. He tried the one he used when he cracked the master code but had absolutely no luck as the system did not recognize it as a valid password for that directory.

"Did you find something?" – Everett asked as he came on his evening tour.

"Yes, a roadblock."

"Huh?"

"I found where Destiny keeps all hidden records but it requires a password."

"Stealth?"

"No, he doesn't know. I tried the master code but it didn't work." – Rush replied frustrated. "For some reason Destiny is diverting power, a significant chunk of power, about twenty five percent and keeps it away."

"Each time?"

"No, every one year or so when it goes to recharge twenty five percent of the first moments of recharging are diverted and are kept for a year. And even if the ship is dying that power stays there."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"And the other logs?"

"I think it contains the information on deletion points and that ghost transmission."

"Why ghost?"

"Well, because according to the database we did not receive that transmission."

"This is definitely going on the crazy side." – Everett observed. "Why didn't we notice this before?"

"We haven't because I have never dug this deep into the systems."

* * *

><p>Eli finished his rounds and bumped into Stealth. He was just coming out from the storage and looked positively wet.<p>

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" – Stealth looked at his clothes. "Oh! I fell."

"And you're all soaked?"

"I fell into the swimming pool. Geez!"

"Swimming pool?"

"Yes, do I need to write it down for you or draw you a picture?" – Stealth replied irritably.

Eli stood rooted at this remark. Where on Earth and hell did he manage to find a swimming pool in which to fall in and onboard the ship he had obviously missed to locate? Of course, Stealth did not wait to either answer any further questions or for Eli to have an epiphany, and left by the right corridor leading to the living quarters.

Eli regained his composure wondering whether to share this experience with someone else but decided not to add any more to the already established aura of mystery surrounding Dr. Stealth. He did however venture into the storage to see if he can locate the source of this oddness.

There was of course no swimming pool in there. 'What a stupid notion' Eli thought, 'Of course there aren't any pools in there'. He returned to his task at hand which was to go to bed. Before that he reviewed some of the footage of the day by the kinos. There was nothing of particular interest but this gave him an idea regarding Stealth.

* * *

><p>The next day Eli put his idea into motion. He selected a kino and programmed it to follow Stealth everywhere. At first it seemed to work perfectly. Stealth was in the hydroponics moving around the plants humming some melody while stopping here and there touching the leaves or the stems, and the roots.<p>

Some hours later, he left the hydroponics and headed to the infirmary borrowing a few syringes with large needles, a few phials and then he bolted to the main storage. There he took some filings, nails, some metallic covers, wires, parts of computer consoles, broken fuses, a few flashlights, and a few guns. He then moved to the kino room and took four kinos, and a sled. He returned to the storage area where he borrowed some instruments and then disappeared at high speed down the corridor and that is where the kino lost him.

He actually circled back to his storage area where there stood his seven feet high crate. He ventured in all the materials and started assembling and disassembling parts, connecting wires, fusing different elements into and writing software. He had noticed the kino following since it first appeared but did not bother with it until he was done moving around the ship picking up the necessary things.

Later in the day, Destiny dropped out of FTL and presented the crew with three addresses which Everett ordered explored. The crew despite the danger needed to get out from time to time. This time it turned out the risk was not worth taking.

The ship was surrounded by two drone ships and their fighters. Rush dialed up the defenses but it was pretty clear they had to abandon the people on the planet. Rush had no choice but to jump the ship.

Everett and TJ, Matt, Chloe and Volker were the ones left behind. Their Stargate had been destroyed by the drones. They were cut off completely. Rush was now in charge. Camille demanded they go back but it was far too dangerous and besides Rush had no control over the navigational system anyway.

Eli sought Stealth but he was not responding wherever the hell he was. If he were on the planet with them perhaps he would have been able to do something but none of the people on the planet could do anything. They were lost.

Stealth reemerged around night time. He had more things to pick up as the deadline was moving ever so closer. He had four days to save Eli's life.

He learnt of the lost ones and sighed. There was nothing he could for them at the present moment. They had to fend for themselves as they were meant to.

He did bump into Eli though.

"You have to help. They are left behind."

"I don't have time for this."

"We did not lose them the last time."

"The last time, it was you, Camille, Matt and whatever. Things change, Eli."

"You can help!"

"And if I do then you die. Choose!"

"It's not fair."

"Life rarely is." – Stealth said and bolted away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the planet, Everett and Matt were building an improvised form of a shelter while Chloe and TJ were looking for something to eat other than the ration packs they carried.<p>

"It was not a good idea to come." – Dr. Volker observed probably for the nth time.

"We had to risk it, Dr. Volker." – Everett said.

"And look at us now." – He remarked caustically. "Stealth said not to risk it. We ought to have listened."

"Stealth doesn't dictate the terms on the ship, Dr. Volker."

"But he was right nonetheless."

"As it turns out, yeah, he was."

"They are not coming for us, are they?" – Chloe asked as she was returning with TJ.

"I'd hope they would but this would be a lie. They have no way of knowing whether the drones left or not and they are not going to risk it." – Everett replied bitterly. "We are on our own. Did you find something?"

"No, but it is getting dark so…"

"Yeah, we are going to try tomorrow."

Darkness fell quickly but at least the view was marvelous. The night sky was splendid – star clusters and probably few nebulas.

Everything seemed so surreal to Everett. A part of him wished they were all dreaming and still in Destiny's pods travelling through the void between galaxies. On the other hand, it was good they made it. For if it was a dream, this time it was far more elaborate. But there was no dream state in the pods, at least that's what Eli said.

Speaking of Eli, Everett wondered what happened to him. He had two weeks to fix a damaged pod or die for the sake of everyone else. Did he die or something else happened? Was this their Eli or some imposter? It was difficult to tell but he looked like he had lived a different life.

And what was his connection with Stealth? How did he fit into the story? How did he manage to do all these impossible feats? And more to the point where was the man who appeared through the gate just five days ago? They have all forgotten all about him because of Stealth.

So many questions so little answers, Everett wondered. Who, what, where and why: maybe someday he would get the answers or at least some of them.

"Good night!" – He wished to everyone and so they responded the same.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	3. We're catching up

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'<em>

**The Destiny's Time Lord**

_Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on Doctor Stealth's side. The man saved his life and now lay dying in his arm. Stealth smiled wide._

"_It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."_

_Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in._

"_Oh my god," – TJ said and rushed to him but he pushed her back._

"_You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."_

_Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light._

"_It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."_

_The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**We're catching up...**

_**Previously:**_

**The crew of Destiny wakes up after three in stasis. Everything seems ok until Dr. Rush finds a deletion point in the logs of the last day of Eli's two week deadline to fix the last stasis pod. When confronted Eli denies knowing anything about it. Rush and Everett are concerned. The day ends with the strange appearance of a man through the event horizon of the gate. **

**The next day, Destiny drops out of FTL and on one of the worlds Eli retrieves a mysterious package. Later in the day, Dr. Stealth (the strange man from the event horizon), enlists Eli into taking over the ship. The ship then reappears into the previous galaxy and comes face to face with an old foe – a Drone ship. **

**Dr. Stealth boards the drone ship and disables it after taking a few million nanomites then set a new course for Destiny. Meanwhile Rush and Everett are trying to get access to the bridge. Eli slows them down as he plants C4 explosives into the control room. As the ship resumes course Eli and Stealth surrender.**

**Unable to alter course, Everett demands the information out of Dr. Stealth who promptly refuses. He briefly retakes the ship then releases everyone. Midnight come he meets with Everett and reveals to him he outranks him and has a mission to complete but does not give any details.**

**Later on Destiny drops out of FTL to receive a mysterious update. Dr. Rush tracks it and discovers Destiny's main frame has already deleted the information. But he also discovers the name of the transmission's source – the Guardian. The ship resumes course for the new destination input by Dr. Stealth, somewhere near planet Novas.**

**The next day, Destiny drops out again and gives gates to explore. Everett, TJ, Matt, Volker and Chloe go to explore. The Stargate on the planet is destroyed stranding them. Shortly after that Destiny comes under attack and Dr. Rush jumps the ship back to FTL. Eli pleads Stealth to help but he refuses. Eli follows Stealth's activities during the day only to discover he's collecting different items. It appears he is building something though what remains a mystery. Eli knows his personal destiny is at stake as four days remain until he meets his fate.**

**And now:**

* * *

><p>The morning was by far chillier than the day before as the five stranded members of the crew of Destiny discovered. Even their thermo blankets did not manage to shield them from the cold.<p>

Matt and Everett were the first to stir. They inhaled the cold air and stood up promptly. Matt got to look for more wood to make a fire while Everett used the time to scout the area around their camp. He checked his radio calling out for Destiny but got no response.

Of course, they were not back for them but Everett had to try. The immediate area was as they saw the day before – mostly prairie type. The closest forest was probably a click away. It was the very something he had to explore. Perhaps the forest will provide them with better shelter. Staying in the open was certainly not the best idea.

He reached the forest in under an hour. It was dense. Movement proved difficult though not impossible. Sadly the trees were normal size, not very thick. Trees with larger trunks could provide some shelter but he had no luck finding such though he walked for over an hour deeper into the forest.

He made his way back to the edge of the forest. In the distance opposite of their camp he noticed rising grounds. It was difficult to tell though as the area was submerged into dense fog.

He pressed the button on the radio and called. "Lieutenant Scott, come in!"

"Sir?" – Matt's voice replied.

"I think there maybe mountains four five clicks south of the camp. I'm going to check them out."

"Sir, you should not wander alone. I will accompany you."

"No, you stay with the camp."

"Then I shall send TJ."

"Very well, I'm one click away at the edge of forest."

"Understood. Scott out!"

Tamara reached his position.

"I heard you found mountains." – She said.

"Over there!" – Everett pointed at the direction of the fog.

"Well, let's check it out."

The upland however was further than Everett had estimated. It took them nearly six hours before they were at the foot of it.

"Scott, come in!"

"Yes, sir?"

"We've reached the mountain. Well it is more of a hill really but it does climb up. We are going to look for something. I don't know caves or else. I'll call back in an hour! Young, out!"

"Understood."

"Well then, let's go!" – Everett said and they started climbing.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, Matt helped Volker to bring in more wood. He then went to look for something that could potentially be called vegetables or fruit. Chloe came along. She did not want to stay behind. At about an hour later, Matt sent her back.<p>

"Matt!"

"Chloe, no one should stay alone. I can handle myself." – Matt said. "Please!"

"Alright. Keep in contact."

"I will!"

The ground was firm and hard, Matt noticed. It reminded him of his basic survival training at the academy. He had a mean superior. She was pushing them a lot and the gender thing kept standing in the way (women – Matt sighed – inadequacies and such, and blah, blah). But, there were so many examples of serving women who were better than men.

Matt shook head. Memories are a funny thing sometimes. They take you to weird places and it is either the guilt trip and, or the epiphany. His first mission on the other side of the universe was a guilt trip but it bore fruit. He found water or the thingy to make the air to better, whatever.

Now, this place which may as well become his new home brought other memories – basic survival training. Never in it would he have imagined he would be one day in a desolate region of the universe, on a planet such as this trying to find a way to survive. But then he remembered he and his team has already done that, sort of. On the planet Novas, they had built a whole society and yet he had never been there, at the beginning anyway. It was a very strange experience. But now there was a good chance he could go through it again though this time there are only five of them here.

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the environment before his eyes and as far as his eyes could see this terrain continued for miles, on and beyond the horizon. There were no forests, no nothing but flat land. There were no lakes either. But he continued walking nonetheless.

An hour or so later, he stopped to rest. The terrain though it had no changed even in the slightest appeared to be going upwards. And wherever there is upland there is a mountain. So, he sucked it up and increased his pace.

Some hour or two later, the terrain visibly changed. Matt stopped and looked back. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead. Something in here was making no sense. It was like the whole view of this area was an illusion, a mirage. But then he relaxed as such appearance is not uncommon for flat terrains. It was something to do with air pressures and things though he never really paid attention of those in class.

The terrain was visibly going upwards and scattered formations of trees appeared here and there. He even found tracks. They were definitely not human and definitely animal like. The chance for a barbeque started to grow roots in his mind though TJ would have to test them first to be sure it is something they can actually eat and not die.

A smile appeared on his face. If Ron were here he would have rejoiced at the opportunity for hot meat, toasted and so on. Ron, his friend and all the others, but no, they were on Destiny travelling at high speed away. He was certain they had not forgotten about them but with Destiny's navigation system rigged they could not come back for them anyway. Damn that guy, Stealth and his game, whatever it is.

Soon the mountain face grew in size and Matt could see cliffs and high rock peaks, and ledges and everything one would expect to see in a mountain. He of course was looking for a cave or cave system as it would be delightfully useful to their little group at least for the winter period that according to Volker was not too long away.

He soon spotted an opening that certainly qualified as a cave entrance. He informed the camp and then ventured in. The cave walls were a strange mix of amber and crystal formations. He thought at first of quartz but it was definitely more crystalline form than quartz.

The cave path dived downwards and Matt followed it. The path was winded resembling more and more wide stairs. He reached the bottom and almost fell down to the ground of shock and surprise.

"Lieutenant?" – Everett said turning to him as though what he was seeing was straight forward impossible.

* * *

><p>Matt had to blink several times just to be sure that what he was seeing was real. And even then it seemed surreal. Everett and TJ looked more like ghosts than their fleshy selves. He thrust vigorously his head but the view had not changed.<p>

Everett and TJ were standing in the middle of an amber and crystal formation that could easily be described as a gateway. Actually, they were looking through one. Before the gateway, there was a rising of oblong transparent crystals each protruding in different height (and as crazy as it would seem this reminded him of the Fortress of Solitude). But that was fiction, a story written almost eighty years ago. Was it possible it was not a story after all? They, in the SG program, have seen many crazy and outright impossible things. Could this be one of them too?

But whether a story or not, it was standing right in front of him. It looked exactly the same or more or less the same way. He walked to it and stood before the gateway. On the other side behind Everett and Tamara there was a similar console of crystals.

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant where are you?"

"I found this mountain after four five hours walks in direction opposite of the one you took." – Matt replied. "Where…how did you find this…whatever it is?"

"We found the caves and then there were a few openings that we explored." – Everett answered. "And then one of them we found this and until you showed we weren't certain what we were seeing exactly."

"We still are not certain, Colonel!" – Tamara corrected him.

"Well," – Matt said. "It is kind of obvious. It is some kind of gateway."

"Perhaps," – Everett said.

"Maybe we should get Dr. Volker to have a look." – Matt suggested.

"Yes, call Chloe and Volker and tell them exactly how to reach your position. In the meantime, I will look up the animal tracks I found. I don't want any surprises."

"I found animal tracks too." – Matt informed.

"Oh! Well, secure the area and got meet them."

"Yes, sir,"

Everett disappeared out of sight while Tamara was moving around though he could still see her. Matt took on the radio but it did not seem to work this much underground. He was certain to return when he decided to touch a crystal. The effect was immediate.

The view of the other cave where Tamara and the colonel were vanished and it were replaced by an almost identical one but without them in it. Matt frowned. He touched another crystal and the view changed completely. It showed a misty environment and a rain forest then it went to yet another view of a desert. But in all views one thing was constant – the crystal console. This sudden change spoke for itself though Matt was not entirely sure what exactly. It appeared that the gateway was on many other worlds much like the Stargates. He was tempted to go through but then he knew he might not be able to return.

He climbed quickly up the winded path and back into the cave. He ventured out and tried his radio again but it did not work again. He hurried down the hill and soon reached the flat lands. His radio thankfully worked.

"Chloe, come in!" – He called.

"Matt, where the devils have you been? You got me worried sick!"

"Chloe, I have been out of contact for just about an hour."

There was a pause on the other side. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Why?"

"Matt, you have been out of contact for more than twelve hours."

"WHAT? BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Well, I do have here Dale. We haven't gone crazy yet."

"Oh, wow! Ah, ok, I need you and Volker to pack everything that you can carry and come my way."

"Why?"

"We found something interesting."

"Matt? We?"

"Yes, I just spoke with Colonel Young and TJ."

"Really?"

"Why?"

"They have been out of contact for roughly the same time."

"I'll explain everything when you come to me."

"And to you is where?"

"Ok, you remember where you left when we were together?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, from there, you will walk in a straight line without deviating for about five hours. The terrain will then start to climb. An hour and half, afterwards, you will see the mountain."

"Ah, Matt, when I was there, the terrain was nothing but flat land."

"I know it is a bit off but trust me it is just as I say."

"Alright, we are packing and coming to you."

"Good, call me every one hour."

"Sure, see you there."

* * *

><p>Dr. Rush was in a lab two levels beneath the bridge working on the mysterious update that Destiny received and wiped out. He could use some help with it especially from Mandy. He regretted now the time he chose to be with her in the virtual environment. No, Rush thrust head, he did not regret the moments but his actions led to Dr. Perry's and Gin, Eli's girlfriend from the Lucian Alliance to be guaranteed in the board computer.<p>

He had already gone through thousands of logs hoping to find more deletion points but stayed rather disappointed. Destiny had superb job covering its tracks. It was very frustrating as he had of course other work to do but he believed strongly that this could be of vital importance.

He had the notion that a backup vessel could be of immense use. It can continue the mission. Yes, the mission of this ship was very important. But there was always the nagging question – did the Ancients really anticipate it would survive this long. They certainly launched with such hope but anyone with realistic thinking would reach a different conclusion. It was impossible to predict all along such a long path. They must have figured they would eventually come aboard. But they never did. They decided to ascend and explore otherwise.

Rush stopped thinking in that direction. There were too many cons against its continuous survival and very little pros. The mission was important but when there is no one to appreciate it was really not worth it. What were they thinking? They would last forever – nothing lasts forever, a large chunk of history – gone, wasted efforts of countless generations that had devoted their life's work on building this wonder.

He often wondered how long it took them to build it. How many countless and sleepless hours they had until they made it work? Did they succeed in the first attempt or did it take longer? And why on Earth did they never leave any records of that? This last was the most frustrating part about this race – no records.

Yes, there were many questions and almost no answers. At times it seemed like chasing a ghost, no, like chasing wind and trying to catch it (or as the saying goes nail smoke to the wall). But hope is what sustained him. It was hope that they can actually make sense of their lives, of everything surrounding them. Is there order in the universe or not? Is everything random? Of course random is something he discovered doesn't exist. Everything they do every day contributes to a shared point somewhere in the future. Of course that particular subject could decades of debate, philosophical debate.

For now, his focus was on the current mystery – the other ship – The Guardian. The Ancients had no mention of another ship. When he first checked the database with a bit more free time there was really no mention of it. It is like the thing never existed. But then even on Atlantis they would have found another address, another code, but there was nothing.

Rush sighed. Lately, it hasn't been his days. The most recent event was the loss of Colonel Young, TJ, Lieutenant Scott, Dr. Volker and Chloe. They were stranded on a planet with no means of return. The gate on the planet had been destroyed by the drone ships and without it any hope of anything. The last it happened, Eli was with the group and he managed to send a message but it was clear now nothing had survived of the gate as there was no signal. He knew Chloe would figure how to send one but there was nothing and they could not risk returning or they could lose the entire ship. They had no choice but go forward.

The crew was taking it hard. Their two leaders, Young and Scott, were gone. Eli and Chloe were also favorites among the crew, and of course Dr. Volker was a valuable member. Camille Wray had assumed command. She was happy and unhappy at the same time. An irritating part was the lack of communication with Earth. The stones for some reason were not working.

In the beginning Rush would have been delighted to get rid of Young but now not so much. He was a valuable ally, no, they were all valuable. Destiny was now their home and they were going to help it complete its mission.

However as irony would have it they were back in the galaxy they were trying to avoid while staying in stasis for three years. For this they had to thank the mysterious Dr. Stealth. Ah, Stealth, he was indeed as mysterious as the ship itself. Some parts were easily readable but others – huh. And Eli's connection to him was just as much a mystery.

The two weeks period Eli had to fix the last stasis pod obviously had not gone according to plan. Something had happened but both Eli and Stealth were keeping it a secret. What possible event could have taken place to justify the silence? Rush had no idea. He sighed again. Whatever was meant to happen will happen for now it was best to return his focus back on his work.

"Dr. Rush, come in, Nicolas, are you there?"

Rush pushed himself away from his thoughts. This was Camille's voice.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Mr. Broody wants to see you."

"Not now, I'm busy."

"He says it is urgent."

Rush sighed frustrated. "Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

He left the laboratory and headed to the control room where he found Broody drooling over the galactic display.

"What was it so urgent that it couldn't wait?" – Rush asked as he entered.

"Ah, Dr. Rush, Destiny is...um…showing a new, the new course. I think there will be two stops before…um…reaching the final destination, whatever it is. But the main thing is…ah…these worlds have no gates."

"What? This can't be right!" – Rush sighed again frustrated. Most of the time these people were so far out behind him and were acting like children. Rush moved to the console and examined the claim which happened to be valid. Destiny had noted two stops before reaching its course destination as set by Dr. Stealth. There were no gates registered.

Rush wondered why Destiny would choose to drop there. He had told the computer of their little problem with the stranded crew members. Was it possible Destiny had found a solution?

"Ah, Dr. Stealth, you are the man, I've been looking for." – Broody said.

Dr. Stealth had entered into the control room and looked like he is in a hurry. He pushed Broody aside and began pushing buttons very rapidly checking display after display and flow of information.

"Yeah, well, keep looking!" – Stealth replied after he had finished looking at the display and bolted out of the control room.

"Where does he go every time?" – Broody asked aloud though he was directing the question at anyone in particular.

"Didn't Eli try to find out?" – Rush asked looking up.

"He did but he hit a dead end. Stealth managed to dodge the kinos."

"He's a crafty one."

"I have reports that he takes some old metals, trinkets and wires, and things. But what he does is beyond anyone."

"Huh!" – Rush became pensive. What was really Stealth doing? He went to Broody's console and took a peak at the displays Stealth had accessed. He frowned. Stealth had accessed the computer core to calculate very sophisticated equations.

Rush put the equations on the bigger display and started studying them. He soon reached the conclusion they had to with propulsion and some engineering he has never seen before. There were also equations for robotic related subjects and bodily functions. There was also wide variety of sensor input, shields, displays, automatic systems, remote control and many others that related to movement, bending, jumping. It was staggering.

What the hell was he doing? Was he building something? But then the question was what was he building? And why was he in such a hurry?

Rush thrust his head as he was going to have a headache of so much questions with no answers. But perhaps it was time he discovered what Stealth was doing.

Truth be said, Stealth was indeed in a hurry. Time was against him although for him that was rather relative and still the key events were fast approaching. And the crew of Destiny had no idea and worst he couldn't tell them. Time was short. And on top of all some of the key players were now missing, stranded on a planet. Stealth returned to the storage room and vanished into a crate.

* * *

><p>Eli had changed tactics and had started following Stealth around. But every time he was losing sight of him. It was rather frustrating as it seemed like Dr. Stealth knew the schematics of the ship better than anyone, all the ways in and out, the shortcuts.<p>

The strain of losing people, important people was visible on anyone. Eli wished there was something they could do but Rush was right too they couldn't risk the ship. But maybe they didn't have to. And then again there was nothing to be done either as the navigation system was still fused to Stealth's coordinates. Eli also wished he could tell the others of the upcoming event but Stealth was rather adamant.

Eli closed eyes and returned to the past. He had just put Colonel Young into the last working stasis pod and moved to the observation room to admire the view. It was a beautiful view of stars passing by in lines, and the ship piercing the subspace like a jet through the air. It was a Star Wars moment.

The first day was uneventful. The manual on the stasis pod was rather extensive and he was already feeling the pressure of time. He managed to read about three hundred pages before his head started hurting. He paused to get something to eat. After that he took a walk through the ship to clear the food and his head. And in all of the empty places he would imagine the people, the crew of Destiny having a chat or performing some duty. And then he would remember it was only the first day he was totally alone on the ship.

The second day he woke up early and started reading again. He covered another three hundred pages before it became too much. If it was some light reading he could have read it even faster but it was hardly that. The day had almost reached its end. He ate and took a walk once more, and then to bed.

The third and fourth day he managed to cover the last five hundred pages. But the problem was most of the things he read he did not remember. It seemed he was reading them just for the sake of reading and not understanding. And so he had to start all over again.

The fifth and the sixth day, it become clear that reading just for the sake of reading had its perks. Rereading the manual helped with the understanding of the principles of the stasis pods, their inner workings and schematics.

And on the seventh day, Eli came to the understanding that the problem with the last pod was not that of physical damage but software. And the only way to fix it is basically to rewrite the software. There was however one hiccup, one major hiccup. To make changes to the pod's software he had to take all of them offline and this was the one thing he could not do otherwise the clever idea he had come up with would not work. And the next time, Destiny stops the crew would have to fight a Drone ship again.

On the eight day, he realized that the previous day he was wrong. There was physical damage and software damage but only to that pod. The software patch he tried to create did not work as at least one other pod had to be taken offline and that would take from his overall time left of life support. And it was not an easy decision. He knew of course Colonel Young would gladly risk it with him but he did not want to.

On the ninth day, he found a way to fix the physical damage but to apply the software change he had to make a decision. If he did nothing on the fourteenth day he would have to die for the benefit of the rest of the crew. And if he chose to do something he would have to pick up a person. But he couldn't pick up any of his favorite people.

The decision was not an easy one. He walked through Camille's file on every person onboard the ship. The civilians deserved more until he fell on the file of Dr. Ian Stealth. He has had military rank before he quit the Air Force though Camille in her notes did not believe so (paranoia, Eli had thought).

The tenth day came and it was time for Eli to make decision and then faith made the decision for him. The ship suddenly dropped out of FTL and the gate activated. Eli did the only thing he could do he sealed the doors around the gate room, and put a kino in it to see who was coming.

The event horizon was stilled. A few boxes flew across the event horizon and landed with a splashing thud. Then a ball of light crossed through and then another and another, and a few more. And then they came – humanoids and worst of all he recognized the clan tattoos. It was the Lucian Alliance.

The balls of light however took form too and they looked pretty human too. And it hit him, they were the Ancients. But it was not over more things came through and some of them looked very scary with long silver hair and faces carved by nightmares. And then more came through, Chloe's aliens…and suddenly Eli woke up in his bed sweating and breathing hard.

He darted to the gate room. The gate was not active and the ship was still in FTL. What the hell, he asked himself. Is it Destiny again playing tricks with his mind? Or was it a warning that he was losing his mind in this desperate fight for survival? It seemed dying was not as easy. His body, his living flesh and subconscious mind was fighting him, telling him to do more and never give up.

On the eleventh day, things got a lot worse. He was starting to day dream every other hour. And his dreams were all grim. This time he saw his mother and the drones, the spider bug in the caves of that world he got stranded with Matt, Ron and Chloe. They were all nightmares and he did not know how to shake them. At some point he even hoped he was already in the pod and this was all but a dream. But he was still out with three days to go.

"Eli, come in!" – Rush's voice took him off his thoughts about past times.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I need you in the control room."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Eli thrust head. The trip to memory lane was over for now. He had to bring his focus back to the present and its troubles.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Volker saw in the distance Matt and hurried to him. This planet they were on was really weird. Just an hour ago, it did not seem like there was any elevation of any kind for miles and miles.<p>

"Oh, good, you're here." – Matt greeted them. "Come on!"

He led them up the path and into the caves then took them down the winded wide path resembling stairs till they reached the bottom. The large space there had an amber and crystal forming a gateway and a pile of protruding crystals like a DHD in front of it. It was still stuck onto the desert world so it attracted the attention.

"What…Matt was is that?" – Chloe asked as she laid her eyes onto the portal.

"I was hoping Dr. Volker could shed some light into it." – Matt replied. "I think it might be a portal that leads to other places."

"Leads to other places – how?"

"Look!" – Matt touched one of the crystals and the view on the other side of the portal changed at once. It showed a green meadow and even the aroma of fresh herbs flew through it.

"Wow!" – Volker exclaimed. He moved the crystal's formation. Touching the crystals they changed scenery again. "This is amazing."

"Can you…I don't figure out if it could be of some use to us?" – Matt said. "I think it is safe to cross through."

"Cross through?" – Chloe exclaimed concerned. "And how do you plan to come back?"

"Well, the control crystals exist on the other side too."

"Oh, I don't think it is that simple." – Volker shook head.

"You said you talked to Colonel Young and TJ?" – Chloe reminded.

"Yeah," – Matt nodded. "They were on other side of one of these portals. We just need to find it again."

"Slow down!" – Volker exclaimed. "You're saying there is another portal on the same planet?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Well this complicates things." – Volker replied. "I mean if it works on the principle of the gates then two portals can't really exist on…"

"Look, I spoke to Colonel Young. He was standing on the other side. He was the one who suggested you come to me. Look, he and TJ went in the opposite direction and found the other portal."

"Could these portals, gateways be connected one to the other?" – Chloe asked.

"Well, if they saw each other the obvious is they are connected." – Volker replied. "The question is: are they used as gateways or simply as ways of communication?"

"We won't know for sure until we send a probe through." – Matt said.

"A kino, of course," – Volker slapped himself on the head. "But before that we have to make sure it is how it works."

"Meaning?"

"Their functionality may be different from that of the stargates. We have to understand how it works first then conduct experiments."

"So what do you do first?"

"First, we find them then we will see."

Of course finding the colonel and Tamara proved to be rather difficult and close to impossible. Volker spent nearly six hours trying to locate the other portal with no success. Figuring out how the whole shebang worked proved as equally difficult as they had no mode of comparison. The crystal technology was probably a thousand if not more years more advanced than anything they had come across including the stargates.

The console was made only of crystals. There were no panels on the back or the sides that could indicate some elementary circuitry of any kind crystal or otherwise. Volker felt almost the same way as he did on the planet Eden. The obelisk there was also as seamless as the crystals formation here. But then again somehow, something made this whole thing thick so there had to be a way of making heads and tales out of it.

He attached the connection wires to the crystals and linked them to his pad. A connection was made though the problem was the language which he totally did not understand. Chloe came to see if she could help out with something.

Of course touching things at random could be of some use it was not advisable. They could not know what they could be doing. For all they all know they could be setting off the self destruct.

Matt spent the time looking for alternative supplies such plants and animals though to a point it was rather pointless as Tamara was not there to test them (more or less). He got himself thinking that whoever created these gateways had been smart enough to make them useable otherwise their existence was rather pointless. He was convinced they are portals otherwise why put the crystal console everywhere.

A thought crawled into his mind. What happens if you disconnect the portal on one side but leave open on the other? Does it shut down like with the Stargates or does it not? And if that would be the case then the portal on Young's side should still be running.

The thought he was having linked the whole portal thing to something Volker said. He thought it could be a way of communication. And if this was case then these things resemble awfully a telephone. He darted back to the caves.

"Stop what you're doing!" – He yelled on the way down at hearing range. When he arrived at the bottom the other two were looking at him.

"Matt, what is it? Is the Colonel and TJ? Did you meet them?"

"No!" – Matt shook head. "I just had a thought, a crazy but a thought."

"Ok!"

"Dr. Volker, you said these things could be a way communication, right?"

"Yes," – Volker confirmed.

"And at the same time on all views, other views we see the console of crystals like a DHD, right?"

"Yes," – Volker replied slightly frowning trying to guess where the lieutenant was going with this.

"So they can be also portals as well, right?"

"I suppose it is possible. Why?"

"Now, suppose they are both – a way to communicate and a gateway."

"Matt, where are you going with this?" – Chloe asked.

"Bear with me!" – Matt said slowing down to catch his breath. "When you dial a telephone and you talk with the other side the connection is live, right?"

"Yes," – Volker nodded.

"Now, if I disconnect but you don't and you try to dial me back what do you get?"

"I get busy signal."

"Why?"

"Well, because the connection on your side has not been severed yet!"

"Right! Now imagine, I flipped a crystal and switched the view but Colonel Young and TJ haven't done that because they don't know how it works so the connection between them and us still exists. In other words their connection to our portal is still active. But we can't find them because of…"

"Of course we can." – Volker had finally had an epiphany.

"What do you mean?" – Chloe was still not following.

"This is brilliant but how do you restore it?"

"This part is eluding me!" – Matt confessed.

"Would someone let me in?" – Chloe insisted.

"What he meant is that in the previous situation when you close and try to dial you can't get through because the connection on the other side is still active. But his point is slightly different." – Volker elaborated all lit up.

"I don't understand."

"Chloe, what happens if I call you on the cell and then Volker calls you?" – Matt asked.

"You have the option of putting him on hold so you can to talk to me and then resume talking to Lieutenant Scott."

"Oh, I get it!" – Chloe finally understood. "But if that is the case, supposedly, how do we get them back?"

"I don't know yet." – Volker admitted.

"Why not simply the way we do it with cells?" – Matt suggested.

"Well, you touched the crystal and switched to another view." – Volker said.

"Alright, let's take to basics." – Matt said. His enthusiasm was still very much active. "The crystal console acts as the DHD or the number on the pad of the cell, right, so obviously we can't touch them."

"So we need to find to touch something else but we need to find the right thing to touch, hah!" – Volker reasoned.

"Supposedly!" – Chloe intervened.

"What?"

"You're making an awful a lot of assumption here."

"Well, actually, no." – Volker disagreed. "Lieutenant Scott has a point. It is a logical construct. If they were gates, I would agree with you but these things are different and it makes perfect sense."

"So what we look for a symbol – a little green handle as opposed to a little red one?" – Chloe suggested sarcastically.

Matt's interest was caught by this display of sarcasm. Ironically, Chloe had hit the jackpot. The portal was made of two different, visible materials – crystal and amber.

"Maybe you're not as wrong Chloe."

"I'm not?" – She looked up.

"Well, there is some irony."

"Matt?"

"Well, this gateway is made of two distinct materials – crystal and amber."

"Matt, it is pure speculation and it is way too obvious."

"Exactly, if you want to hide something you do not put it in a vault you hide it in plain sight. And everyone would have the same reaction it is way too obvious."

"He's right. Of course, now the question beckons which is which?"

"Well, we have fifty-fifty chances of finding that out." – Matt replied.

"When you came were any of the two…I don't know glowing or something different about them when you switched to another view?" – Volker asked.

"Not that I can recall."

"I guess there is one way of finding out." – Volker said and moved to the console. He touched another one and looked carefully at the gateway and for a moment he could swear seeing the amber flicker. "Did you see that?"

"I did but this still doesn't answer our question!"

"Maybe it does."

"How so?"

"Well, if they made it obvious then anyone would assume the amber release you back to last established connection therefore…"

"We do the opposite!"

"Exactly! Chloe, would you do the honors?"

Chloe sighed but moved to the gateway.

"Anywhere in particular I should touch it?"

"Oh just do!"

"Alright, but on your heads be it!" – Chloe said and touched the gateway. Then she jumped backwards as she had moved too close to the threshold and on the other side in close profile she was Everett's face.

"Chloe!" – Everett called.

"Colonel! Ha! We did it!"

"You did what?" – Everett asked feeling left out of the loop so Matt stepped in and explained the whole thing. "Oh! Have you tried sending something through?"

"Not yet, sir but I guess this is as good a time as any." – Matt replied.

Volker already got the kino and approached the gateway. He let it float and commanded it to go through the threshold. For a moment it seemed it won't work but then in the next the kino crossed and appeared next to Everett.

"Oh, what do you know? It worked." – Chloe exclaimed.

"Colonel, could you now return it to us?" – Volker asked. He had the sneaky feeling these portals operated both ways at all times.

"Shouldn't we make another connection?"

"No, just push through!"

"Alright," – Everett shrugged and did. Volker was having his fingers crossed. His prayer was answered when the kino came back through. "Wow!"

"I suspected as much. These portals work both ways." – Volker exclaimed excitedly. "TJ, could you send something biological through – I don't know vegetables and staff?"

"Sure," – Tamara said. She grabbed the lunchbox filled with the last of the so-called vegetables and shoved them through. They arrived intact.

"Alright, I think it is time you join us, sir!" – Matt said.

"Are you sure it is safe?" – Chloe asked. "Just because vegetables passed doesn't necessarily imply they could?"

"Well, we have to try at some point otherwise they would have to come to us and then we will be faced with the same problem." – Volker elaborated.

"Alright, stop your bickering, children." – Everett put an end to the discussion. "I'm coming through."

"But sir?" – Matt said.

"If it doesn't work we will know and then you'll have to figure something else out." – Everett said. "The decision is final." He added to put their protests to rest. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped through the threshold.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a very happy Matt, Chloe and Dr. Volker. It had worked without a hitch.

"TJ, get yourself here!" – He turned around and ordered her.

Tamara grabbed the rest of their gear and pushed it through then she came too.

"Alright, now what?"

"Now, I was thinking." – Volker replied. "If these portals lead to other places it is possible one of them…"

"We could catch up, sir, with Destiny!" – Matt completed Volker's thought.

"Yes, but how do we know we are going in the right direction?" – Chloe voiced the logical concern. "I mean we tried that last time it didn't quite work."

"Well, true, there is some risk involved." – Volker replied. "But we have to try. We do know more or less the area Destiny is going to be. And if they are there it will show on the pad. I know it is a huge risk. I mean for we know these things are not confined to this galaxy."

"Oh!"

"But there is a good chance they are."

"Dr. Volker is right. We have to take the risk." – Everett said.

"And if Destiny comes back looking for us?" – Chloe asked.

"If they could, Chloe, they would have done so already!" – Matt said.

"But they can't." – Volker interjected. "Dr. Stealth locked the coordinates to wherever the ship is going so no; they can't come back even if they wanted to."

"Then we take the risk." – Everett decided.

"Yes, we do." – Volker agreed. "But first we cycle through until we see something promising."

"I agree!" – Everett said. "Let's get on with it!"

* * *

><p>Camille was in her quarters contemplating on the last events. Barely out of the stasis and they were back where they started led by the mysterious Dr. Stealth, and now they were lost five prominent members of the crew, probably for good. And everyone was expecting her to lead in Young's stead. And though she did not mind being the leader again she would have preferred Young had stayed in command. The IOA would be very proud if she could ever contact them and tell them. People were taking turns on the stones but so far nada. They were cut off of Earth.<p>

Dr. Rush's efforts to restore control over the ship's navigational system were a continuous failure though now he was preoccupied with other matters. He had apparently given up trying to alter course (for better or worse, Camille was not sure).

With TJ missing at the infirmary, Sergeant James had taken over. She was of course way over her head. Hopefully, there was no need for any medical services so far but this is Destiny, anything can happen at any given time.

Sergeant Grier had been even more isolated than before. He was missing his command officer and friend Lieutenant Scott. But now Camille made him senior officer. He had the most experience. He had no choice but to lead whenever they stop again if ever.

A knock on the door brought her back to the reality she was contemplating.

"Yes, come in!"

The door opened and Rush waltzed in. It was very unusual for him to be coming, willingly, to her. But over the times, he had also gone through some changes (much like everyone else onboard).

"Destiny will soon drop out of FTL." – Rush announced.

"Are there any gates in range?"

"No."

"What do you mean no gates?"

"Destiny has designed two stops before it reaches its final destination wherever that is. Neither of the two has gates."

"But then why stop?"

"It is a rather interesting question and I wish I had an answer for you but I do not."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning around six!"

"Are there any planets in range or just empty space?"

"There are planets yes but only the second stop would be within range I think. We will know more once we drop."

"Very well, keep informed."

Rush however did not leave right away.

"Is there something else?" – Camille asked.

"Yes, there is." – Rush sighed. It appeared difficult for him Camille could tell. "I don't mean to pride but it would be better for you to be among the crew. They need some encouragement and reassurance."

Camille started in stupor at him. It was unusually out of character for him to give her leadership advice (not the mention the nature of the advice). She had forgotten the crew has needs too.

"Of course," – Camille said.

"Right!" – Rush barely nodded and left.

Camille was still staring at the spot where Rush used to be just a moment ago. It was indeed very unusual and at the same time it was quite an improvement. He has come a long way from Mr. Utterly Grumpy to someone even the crew could start to like.

Camille sighed. It was not the time for her to linger in the shadows of her quarters. She was their leader and as such needed to be around the people so she left her quarters. She made the tour of the ship stopping at places to talk with the members of the crew and then move on to another area of the ship.

She stopped at the hydroponic where the plants were growing like crazy. Dr. Park had no explanation for this. But everyone was excited soon there would be salad, tomatoes (after a fashion as Mr. Wallace would say) but still. Growing their food was by far preferable to be left on the chance they may or may not find some on their next stop.

Speaking of the next stop, Camille wondered who was going to pilot the shuttle. Sergeant Grier knew how to fire the weapons but piloting it was a different story. Perhaps Mr. Broody would take the opportunity. He did manage to fix one so he should be able to fly one. And of course, Dr. Rush could pilot it too but somehow she knew he wouldn't. His arguments would be that someone needs to stay onboard and read the flow of data and so on and so forth.

Of course no one would deny him that privilege. He was the most qualified person to read it and Eli too though lately Eli has been distant too. She had the feeling the moment they were out of the stasis pods that Eli was somehow different. Perhaps the unnamed events he experienced during the two weeks had changed him.

It was unsettling not knowing but Eli, well no, Stealth was insistent no one asks for whatever reason they had to abide. She could not remember a situation when some science doctor had such authority in everything he does. Even Young backed off and let him have it his way. She often wondered why. His file was not hiding anything in particular but obviously there was something more than met the eye.

Camille finished her tour and went to the mess hall for dinner. Then she returned at her quarters and awaited patiently the day to come where perhaps the mystery would unfold itself.

Dr. Stealth was working round the clock to complete the only trickery he could think of to cheat fate. It was the only way to save Eli's life. If they only knew who was coming for dinner they would be flipping mad and hopping out of excitement. But hey that's what makes life intriguing.

* * *

><p>Dr. Volker continued cycling through the different views but there was really nothing promising. True he knew the general area of where Destiny would be but he never really paid attention to the star configurations. He never thought it would be useful. Lieutenant Scott was helping out. Hopefully, he would see something familiar.<p>

At some point, Everett took over the cycling. It was a staggering piece of technology and in many ways far more intriguing than the stargates and more advanced. He wondered if it is the same race as the one on Eden.

Of course no one said that the Ancients were the only advanced race in the universe. They were simply the only ones they knew before coming onboard Destiny. And what an adventure it has been despite the difficulties. The people on Earth can say what they want but ironically Rush happened to be right it was worth every sweat, every drop of blood, being here on the edge of knowledge. It was a feeling like no other.

Everett of course did not find anything even remotely promising. The worlds the gateways were cycling through were all intriguing but they were not helping him understand the right direction.

Tamara was having the same thought too. She knew that only by some miracle they would fall onto the right planet. Or maybe there was another way. It was logical to assume that the race that created the gateways had put more thought into its design than just the blunt shift between worlds.

Perhaps the answer was different than the logical one or the obvious one. She moved to relieve Everett. He needed his rest. She took over and started to wonder. How did these aliens really moved between the different worlds? There had to be some order.

And the moment she touched the console of crystals, the energy flowed through her. Flashes and images crossed through her mind with incredible speed. The crystal felt warm while some of the others felt cold and even colder.

She sighed relieved. There was some logic after all. Her mind dwelled on Eden and then the view shifted to a world. She looked through the threshold and saw the same constellation that Destiny used when she was dreaming of herself being on Eden with her sweet daughter Carmen. The constellation was in a slightly different position but she got the message loud and clear.

She focused her mind to Novas and the view changed. It appeared to be an ice world but the stars appeared to be close enough. She focused again but this time on Destiny and its crew though she did not think that the system would be this intuitive to show her the current location of the ship.

But when feelings streamed through her like a waterfall the view changed only twice. It showed her two worlds. And then she understood how it worked. It was even more amazing than Volker and the others could believe.

"Guys, get ready!" – Tamara called waking them up. "We are leaving."

"We are?" – Matt asked still sleepy.

"TJ?" – Everett looked at her.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"How the system works."

"What?"

"How?" – Volker asked.

"It is rather simple and yet unbelievable. I thought there had to be some logic onto how the aliens would find the location they were looking for. I mean if they were simply exploring that's one thing but if you were looking for something in particular you're not going to cycle every single world, would you?"

"No, you're right it makes no sense."

"Irony, Dale, irony in your very answer,"

"Huh?" – Volker grunted perplexed.

"This system is navigated by feeling, by instinct. It has no addresses like on a gate so how does one find the destination, the world he desires, by the only way possible pure natural instinct. This is how animals operate. They don't use maps or GPS like us to find direction. They use instinct, pure, untainted, natural instinct."

"TJ, this is genius, no, it is brilliant reasoning."

Everett, Matt and Chloe were staggered. Chloe of course was not inclined to believe that it could be this simple. But then again, she had been proven wrong on other occasions. This day TJ and Matt were simply brilliant.

"Well then where to?" – Everett asked moving to TJ.

"I saw two worlds in sequence." – Tamara replied. "This one was first."

"Alright, gather the gear and let's go!"

They gathered their gear and crossed through the threshold. On the other side was a world of old mossy trees and great humidity.

Dale Volker checked the pad only to notice it flickered for a moment and then went dark. He shared this with the others. They were all happy. They were very close but most importantly they were on the right track. And though they had missed Destiny by a thread they were close.

Tamara focused on the second world while Everett turned to the others and said.

"We are catching up…"

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	4. Occupation

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny's Time Lord<strong>

_Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on Doctor Stealth's side. The man saved his life and now lay dying in his arm. Stealth smiled wide._

"_It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."_

_Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in._

"_Oh my god," – TJ said and rushed to him but he pushed her back._

"_You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."_

_Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light._

"_It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."_

_The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Occupation**

**Previously...**

**Destiny's crew wakes up after three years in the stasis pods. Everything seems ok until they find a deletion point and no explanation. Even Eli is acting out of character hiding something about the two weeks.**

**Destiny then jumps out of FTL and a stranger comes aboard but he bolts away before anyone could stop him. All attempts to find the stranger fail until he reappears in the disguise of Dr. Ian Stealth who briefly takes over the ship and returns it to the previous galaxy and sets a new course taking the ship closely back to Novas. Every attempt to alter course fails. **

**On one stop out of FTL, Colonel Young, Lieutenants Scott and Johansen, Chloe and Dr. Volker become stranded on a world after the Stargate is destroyed by an old foe – the drone ships. Destiny resumes course. **

**The crew is devastated by the loss but they have to go on. Dr. Rush's attempts to restore control over the navigation system keep ending in failure. Dr. Broody informs that Destiny would make two stops before it reaches its final destination. These two stops are the stranded ones only chance. But the crew knows that without a gate it is not going to be possible. **

**Meanwhile, the stranded ones discover gateways left by an unnamed alien or indigenous race. Understanding the gateways takes them some time. But in the end, Lieutenant Johansen figures it out and they set out to catch up with Destiny. **

**And Dr. Stealth, the resident mystery, works around the clock, without telling anyone on what, to save Eli's life. **

**And now...**

The mighty ship Destiny dropped out of FTL into a solar system. Camille decided it best to have it checked out by shuttle as it was in range of a planet. Brody, Grier and James boarded the shuttle and proceeded out. Dr. Rush remained on the bridge so he can guide them.

The world was exclusive full of forests and very old of that. Moss covered all the trees from top to bottom. Brody landed successfully the shuttle just outside such a forest. There were a few edibles in sight so Lieutenant James moved to gather as much as she could.

Sergeant Grier made a sweep of the immediate area. He did not want any surprises to come running to them. But there was nothing but mossy forest around. Even the air was very still. It was like no living creature had come here in a very long time.

"This is a very depressing place." – Brody remarked.

"It is very old."

"Did you find anything other than trees?"

"No, there are no signs of civilization or anything else. James, are you done?"

"Almost," James finished. They boarded the shuttle and left. Little they knew that just a click into the forest there was a treasure just as precious and as valuable as the Stargate itself: the alien portal. The shuttle docked with Destiny and the ship jumped back to FTL.

* * *

><p>And just a few seconds before that Everett, Chloe, Matt, Volker and TJ had appeared into that very same forest. They scouted the area but found nothing of interest either. Tamara focused onto the second world she had seen and set the portal ready. Everett and Matt returned from the scouting and they crossed to the next world.<p>

They emerged through the other side to a dark space with phosphorous glow. It was some kind of cave. With the flashlights they sought their way out of the caves. The climb took a very long time as the constant turns, going up and down, seemed to have no end.

But they reached the top and stood out at the ledge. The view was magnificent. They were standing atop a lake bathed in starlight – millions and millions of stars, constellations and nebulas. The lake was vast and went as far as the eyes could see (the horizon) where the coast was clear.

There was no immediate, apparent way down the ledge. The rocky walls were almost vertical. Unfortunately they did not have any climbing gear and it was way too risky to attempt this during the night. So, they made camp around the ledge and went to sleep.

The morning came gradually and when they opened their eyes the scenery had changed drastically. The amazement and shock was present on all their faces. There was no sign of the vast lake. Instead there was a vast meadow with inviting aroma and the yellow light of a perfect sun.

"This is so beautiful." – Chloe couldn't resist exclaiming.

"What happened to the…you know…the lake?" – Volker asked after getting over the initial shock.

"Could this be an illusion?" – Everett asked.

"If it is it is the most sophisticated one." – Volker replied.

A sudden beep made everyone jump. Volker dived into his bag and took out the pad and he lit up with joy.

"It's Destiny. It just appeared on the screen."

Everyone rejoiced at the news. But now they had to send a signal for this was their last chance.

"Dr. Volker, Dale, did it work?" – Everett asked.

"We'll find out soon enough."

His joy however withered. The pad indicated insufficient power to perform the suggested task.

"We're screwed. We have no way of telling them we're here."

"Dr. Volker, is it by any chance showing a gate?" – Chloe asked.

"No, it is just showing Destiny." – Volker shook head. "Why?"

"Well, why has Destiny dropped to a sol where there are no gates?"

"Uh, this is an interesting question."

"Was it like this the previous time?"

"I think so."

"So Destiny has dropped twice where there are no gates? It is a bit too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"I haven't thought of it that way."

"So no coincidence?" – Everett asked.

"I don't think so." – Chloe replied. "I mean what are the chances it has dropped on random like that?"

"In the millions, no, in the billions," – Volker said.

"Destiny knows we're in trouble and drops to the only places where we can be rescued?" – Matt frowned. He did not appear to be inclined into this theory.

"I know." – Chloe nodded. "It is a bit farfetched but what other explanation do you find?"

"There could be many reasons…"

"And we happen to be on both worlds just by accident? I don't think so, Matt."

"Alright, I'll bite." – Matt said. "How does Destiny know we'd be here?"

"That is also an interesting question. Some of time that ship gives me the willies." – Volker shared.

"So?"- Everett said. "We wait for a rescue or simple planet reconnaissance?"

"It's probably the latter." – Volker said. "I don't think they'd expect we'd be here."

"Yeah, they think we're still stranded." – Chloe exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Destiny, the mysterious and reclusive Dr. Ian Stealth was making the final touches to his secret project when he sensed something slightly burning in his pocket. He rummaged through it and found a leathered wallet. He opened it and gaped.<p>

'Stranded…they think we're still stranded…'

"Huh? Curious…" – Stealth exclaimed. He bolted to the control room. He adjusted the sensors and picked up five life signs on the surface of the seventh world. "Huh, what do you know? Destiny is really hard to escape. Oh, well, let's go fetch them but not with you. I need the shuttle."

Dr. Stealth headed to the shuttle bay. Brody was there preparing to leave. Stealth had no time to make explanations so he knocked the good doctor flat on his back, closed the shuttle doors and started the engines.

The doors closed and the shuttle's engines kicked in. The radio activated.

"Ah, Mr. Brody, the crew is not with you. I have Sergeant Grier on his way. Mr. Brody?"

It was Camille's voice.

"He's resting, Wray so shush!"

"Stealth? What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later thought it would be self explanatory."

"Where are you going? We had a mission planned for the forth planet!"

"Sorry, that's not where I'm going. Oi, Rush, you there?"

"Yes, I can hear you!"

"Are you on the bridge?"

"No."

"Well get there. There is very little time to explain."

"Where are you going?" – Camille insisted.

"I'm going to the seventh planet and I need you, Rush, to stall the ship."

"You know we can't control the clock!"

"Go to the Effing Bridge!"

After five, six minutes, Rush restored contact. "I'm here. Now what…"

"Good, sit on the command chair…"

"I'm there…"

"Good, now do exactly as I tell you…"

* * *

><p>Everett dared look down the rocky walls right from the edge of the ledge. It was not very encouraging. There were very few places they could hold should they decide to climb down but then again he was uncertain what they will find down there. It could be the lake it could the meadow.<p>

"How is it, sir?" – Matt asked after Everett pulled away.

"It's not encouraging. There were few grappling places."

"We may not have the choice, sir."

"Yeah, I know." – Everett sighed.

"Or maybe we could try our luck on another planet?" – Volker suggested.

"No," – Everett shook head. "We have…are so close now. If they don't pick us up we are stranded for good. True, we could find a different place to be. This planet is weird."

"Very weird,"

"Well, we have to decide what to do: do we start climbing down or do we sit tight and wait for Destiny to rescue us?"

"The problem is we don't know how big this solar system is." – Volker shared his concern. "It could be just one planet it could be many."

"But there is still a chance and as long as there is one we wait."

"Didn't work last time though."

"Last time we missed Destiny by an inch. Now we are ahead. They will be here for at least four hours before they jump." – Chloe said.

"Alright then we wait." – Everett concluded.

And they sat waiting. There was nothing else to do but pray and hope. Time was growing short but what else was there to do.

The four hours were drawing to the last minute and still no rescue. It seemed like Dr. Volker was right the solar system was big and Destiny had picked a different world. They had no way of communicating with the ship to tell them they are here.

They were giving up. Of course, hope was the last straw to go but it was slipping away by the minute.

"The four hours are up."

"Is Destiny still in range?" – Everett asked.

"For now," – Volker replied. "But we are on borrowed time."

"Alright, Lieutenant, let's double back to the portal and see if we can find another worl…" – Everett words were cut short as a shockwave crossed the air.

"What the hell was that?" – Volker exclaimed.

"It was…sounded like a sonic boom." – Matt replied.

"Look!" – Chloe exclaimed and pointed north. There was a growing dot in the distance.

"Is that a shuttle? Our shuttle…"

"We are…they are here."

Chloe was not very wrong. Destiny's shuttle was approaching fast but it did not appear to be slowing down either. It was incoming way too fast.

"Scott, get them down the caves. The shuttle is out of control." – Everett ordered.

They moved quickly to shelter as the shuttle was now really close and really out of control, and was heading straight for their ledge. They expected it to crush just any second now but what they heard was really weird. It sounded like the shuttle hit the surface, a watery surface – splash, thud, splash and bam!

When they dared look, they saw the back of the shuttle stuck into the ledge's aperture. The shuttle's back door had opened and a figure dropped to the ground. They ran to it and saw it was Dr. Stealth. He was barely breathing and unconscious.

"What the he…" – Volker exclaimed. "This planet is very weird."

"So we are under the water?" – Chloe asked for clarity. It seemed impossible but that's what it sounded like.

"It would appear so."

"Scott, check the shuttle for damage." – Everett commanded. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, it must be just the impact. He'll come around." – Tamara replied after checking him up.

"Destiny, this is Lieutenant Scott, come in!" – Matt called on the radio but there was only static. "The radio is down." He informed.

"And the shuttle's status?"

"It will fly, sir."

"Good, let's get to…"

"Stop!" – Stealth growled eyes wide open and stirring up. "The plahet is protect…"

"Don't talk!"

"The planet is protected?" – Everett repeated.

Stealth took a deep breath and pulled himself up. "The planet is protected."

"We heard that part. Protected how?"

"It has multiple air cushions, layers if you wish though they are not really layers, forget the layers, it has different levels of air currents, which is why I dropped so fast. The engines are warped. It would take at least an hour for them to cool off. And the ledge you are on is under a water cushion…"

"What does this mean?" – Volker asked perplexed. "Last night we were overlooking a lake and this morning a meadow."

"That's because you think you are on a planet and we're not." – Stealth replied.

"If we are not on a planet then on what are we?" – Everett asked.

"An asteroid, planetoid, floating rock, space station, what?" – Chloe demanded.

"Neither."

"Neither?" – They were all now very confused.

"Well, ahem, we are on random energy cushions I suppose it was the best way to describe it, which are attracted together by some energy source. It does resemble a planet but it isn't. It takes the properties of the nearby celestial bodies and translates them onto itself. So every day and night it will be different, more or less."

"What?" Stealth's explanation did not put their concerns at bay it actually confused them even more.

"Imagine energy particles forming a…ahem…huh…a net. Then other energy particles form other nets which superpose on another and together they form a complex maze of nets. Each of them can take physical or any other form. They absorb the surrounding view emitted by the other celestial bodies and translated upon themselves thus creating the illusion that one is on a planet and every night and day the scenery alters. Yeah, something like that."

The explanation did not help understand any better either. It was still very confusing. They were on a planet that was not a planet. Onto something that could be physical and yet not at all at the same time.

"Now, get in, the shuttle, I mean." – Stealth said and moved inside.

The problem was the engines were indeed warped and they weren't going anywhere. The other problem was time. Stealth knew they did not have much time left. Destiny was going to pass very close to this odd natural formation, which was leaving them with two hours at most. He had to find a solution in the next twenty minutes or they would be stuck.

But the engines were still stuck in the next fifteen minutes. Time was growing shorter. Stealth had done everything from within the shuttle but the problem was outside.

"Lieutenant Scott, Destiny will be on this course. Once we leave the atmosphere…"

"I thought you said it was not a planet?" – Matt interrupted.

"It is not but it doesn't mean it doesn't have an atmosphere. Pay attention!" – Stealth exclaimed frustrated. "We have to take off in the next four minutes…make that three minutes or we'll miss our window. Once you clear the atmosphere, enter this course and max thrust. Capish?"

"Yes,"

"Good lad,"

Stealth moved the back of the shuttle. Matt tried the engines again using different combinations but nothing worked. He tried again and again nothing, and then there was a buzzing sound and the engines kicked in.

* * *

><p>Everett looked back and saw the shuttle's doors closed and Stealth on the other side.<p>

"Stealth, get back in!"

But it was no use. Judging by Matt's face, the shuttle's controls for the rear hatch were not responding and the shuttle was taking off. And it was not Matt's doing. The persistent buzzing sound grew more and more distant until it dissipated.

"Damn it, Stealth!" – Everett exclaimed powerless. "Go back for him!"

"I can't, sir, the controls are fused. It is not letting me alter course."

The radio activated. "Sorry, Colonel, it was the only way." It was Stealth.

"But you're stranded now…"

"Don't worry about me." – Stealth interrupted. "Just get back to Destiny. Everyone will need you now more than ever. Dark times are coming…time for the truth…"

"What? What truth – you are breaking up!"

"The universe is vast and enormous and filled with wonder and sometimes they are these things that happen and we call them miracles. One dark miracle is about to ascend to you but you have to fight it for it is the only way. Don't worry about me I will be there. Now go!"

And the buzzing sound translated onto the radio signal and the shuttle accelerated and with one last push left the atmosphere of the non planet. An hour and a half, Destiny came into view and soon they landed.

When the doors opened, Rush was waiting on the other side. He was relieved to see them and then Destiny jumped back to FTL. There was literally no time to go back for Dr. Stealth. But the explanations about their adventure took most of the time and it was quite an adventure.

Down on the non planet, Ian Stealth descended into the secluded cave where the crystal amber portal was.

"So, it is you who brought me here. Don't worry, I told them nothing of you. They still think it was a planet or a non planet or whatever. Thank you for harboring them and telling Destiny where to pick them up. Now, I have to catch up though the gates were certainly not designed for this. But they'll have to. The end time is fast approaching and one dark miracle is about to hit them in the balls hard. But then again it was always meant to be. There is something fixed in there that I have to alter it and there is only one way to do it."

* * *

><p>Destiny continued in FTL for nearly two days and then on the third day it dropped out. By Rush's estimation they were four point six light years from planet Novas, and he was also right there was absolutely nothing there – no sun, no planets, just empty space. The trouble was Destiny had turned off the clock, which meant they were stuck in the middle of nowhere for unspecified time.<p>

"So now what?" – Everett asked when they gathered on the bridge.

"Now – nothing," – Rush replied.

"Nothing? Do we have control of the navigation system?"

"Nope!"

"I thought it was supposed to get them back once we reach the destination."

"I thought that too but apparently not and even if we had it we still have to wait at least four hours before jumping again."

"Right,"

Everett was not happy of this and if Stealth gets back there somehow he would most certainly strangle him.

"Colonel Young?" – Brody called.

"Yes, Mr. Brody,"

"Ah, the ship is accelerating."

"What? Where to?"

Rush moved to see the data. The ship had entered what appeared to an intercept course.

"That's odd!" – He mumbled.

"Rush?"

"The ship had entered an intercept course."

"What?" – Everett shook head out of confusion. "Intercept?"

"Yes,"

"Intercept what?"

"I have no idea." – Rush shook head. "Dr. Volker, is there something on the long range sensors?"

"Yeah…" – Volker's voice trailed off. "Destiny is picking up a ship…I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, it is definitely something."

"Confirmed, we're heading straight for it." – Brody said.

"Lieutenant Scott, go to the observatory level? What do you see?" – Everett commanded.

"Well," – Matt replied fixing his gaze on the growing in the distance dot. "It might be a ship."

"Why again with the uncertainty – is it a ship or not?"

"Oh, yeah, it is a definitely a ship, a big one."

"It's Ancient. It is an Ancient ship." – Eli informed.

"Is it one of the seed ships?" – Everett asked. "Rush? Where the hell is he?"

"He's here." – Matt said.

"Eli, it is more than just an Ancient ship. Colonel, this ship is Lantean." – Rush stated.

"WHAT? How is this possible?"

"I have no idea."

Rush was right the ship fast growing in size was indeed of Lantean design. It was bigger than the standard Lantean warships. Actually, in size it resembled more a supersized Wraith hive ship, and it was heading straight for them.

Once reaching one solar unit distance, Destiny fired up the retro boosters and came to a relative stop. The Lantean ship made the rest of the distance and moved to docking procedures.

"Take your positions!" – Everett ordered.

"I hear we're docking with a Lantean vessel?" – Camille asked when she arrived at the docks.

"Technically, they are docking with us." – Everett replied.

"Maybe this is our ticket home."

"How so?"

"Well, they are the Ancients, the gate builders, the ship builders, they know how it works and they can help us get home."

"First, we have to be sure they are the ancients." – Rush said on the radio.

"He won't give up easily." – Camille said.

"We'll see." – Everett said. "Rush, have you made contact with them?"

"I've been trying. They are not responding."

"Doors opening!" – Matt announced.

The docking doors opened but no Ancient came through. Instead a giant metallic ball rolled in. Everett moved to take a better look.

"What the hell is that?"

But he did not need to wait for long. An energy spark crossed through the metallic body and then sudden energy buildup made it full clear what it is. The energy wave passed through the entire airlock and most corridors knocking everyone unconscious. Well, not everyone, Rush was the only one on the bridge and he was protected of the blast but the rest of his crew was not so lucky.

And then they came through wearing the protective suits. But Rush recognized them they were the Ancients. Why were they attacking? He made it clear who they were by the transmission he had sent. Maybe they did not want to waste any time with tearful explanations that this is their ship and they are its masters.

Rush however did not intend to give up this easily. He took a few kinos on the way, a few pads, and one gun and hid. He had no intention of being captured but he couldn't stay on the bridge either.

* * *

><p>Eight people dressed in the original Lantean clothing came through the docking hatch. They reached those ahead of them in the control room.<p>

"Proceed to the bridge!" – One of the suited ones ordered (they're all speaking in Ancient but for the convenience of the story it will be in English. When there is a shift I shall inform). Four proceeded immediately to the bridge which they found to be void of anyone. They took on positions on navigation, ops, weapons and power supply.

"Bridge is secure!"

"Excellent, seal all the defensive perimeter. Put the humans in the restricted areas."

"Certainly, Commander Veun."

The Ancients split up and performed their duties with frightening accuracy. The members of the Icarus expedition were all placed in what used to be storage six. The doors controls on their end had been disabled.

"Commander Veun,"

"Yes, Chief Vidora," – Veun responded.

"I'm unable to gain control over the navigational system."

"What?"

"The system is heavily encrypted."

"Decrypt it as soon as possible, in the meantime, have the Venkrat tow us."

"I shall inform the crew."

Destiny started moving slowing towed by the Ancient vessel Venkrat. They were not yet ready to jump to FTL as Destiny has not been fully secured.

"Are all humans secured?"

"Yes, Commander,"

"Check the ship; see what other damages these savages have done."

"Yes, Commander,"

Rush was observing this particular conversation. For him it was quite educational to hear the language spoken though he did not appreciate the meaning of the Ancient leader.

"Activate internal sensors?"

"Their system has been cannibalized by the savages. It will take some time to repair and we will need some materials for that." – Lieutenant Panus reported.

"Chief Vidora, how is navigation coming?"

"Not well, Commander," – Vidora replied. "There is a course input in the system. It will take the ship one light year from this location, direction to the savage's previous home world – Novas!"

"What could they possibly be doing there?" – Panus wondered.

"Their fleet is there." – Commander Veun interrupted. "But they are not going to salvage it. They won't get that chance."

"Ah, Commander, I cannot alter course. Destiny will jump in three hours."

"Sabotage the engines until we fix it."

"I wish I could but the engine room is sealed and the retro weapon system is active should we try from behind."

"What?"

"Whoever placed this subroutine knew exactly what he was doing."

Rush could not help it but feel very thankful and proud of Dr. Stealth's interference right now. His meddling was so good that not even the Ancients could undo it. But now he had to focus on pressing matters. He had to make contact with the detained and not get caught in the process.

He managed to slip past the Ancients' guards and into a lab. From there he accessed the system trying to learn as much as possible about their newest guests. They were clearly from Atlantis but how they got on this side of the universe was a mystery.

He stayed into the system for as long as it was safe but then left. He did not want to attract unnecessary attention. His crew was held at storage six and thus he proceeded there as carefully as possible.

Accessing the room from the front door was not possible. The Ancients had left a kino to guard. It was recording everything. He had to find an alternate route. There was a service vent close by he slipped into it. He passed around the storage area and came from the rear. Now came the dangerous part. He had to alert the people inside. He started banging as silently as possible.

"Colonel!" – Matt called.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Do you hear that?" – Matt had pressed his ear to the wall.

Everett followed his lead. He heard a muffled yet very distinctive banging. The banging had a repeating pattern.

"It's Morse!"

"What does it say?"

"Ha!" – Everett exclaimed both relieved and surprised. "It's Rush. He wasn't caught in the blast."

"What does he say?" – Camille asked.

"He says: there are four…no sixty Ancients onboard plus whatever they have left on the ship, their ship…he is going to try to create a diversion. And learn as much as possible about them…"

"He is saying all that?"

"No, but I'm reading between the lines." – Everett replied and continued listening. "There is a kino outside the door. No guards…" Everett banged back in return to let Rush he understood the message. "Contact again in twenty four hours…"

"That long?"

"Camille, they have the ship. They don't know about Rush and we should keep it that way."

"They are our only…"

"Camille, they did not want to talk. They opened fire first and now we are prisoners. I don't know how it is in your book but in mine this is hostile behavior – ancients or otherwise."

"But if we explained…"

"As much as hate to say this – we belong on this ship. It is our home and by the Gods we will defend it."

"And they are the Ancients…"

"No, they came from Atlantis. They are not the Ancients who built this ship."

"Ah, Camille, sir," – Chloe intervened. "We simply do not know much about anything. At this point we are just guessing. We should leave Dr. Rush to collect the necessary information."

"Yes, of course, Chloe, you're right." – Everett nodded in agreement.

"Well, certainly my day did not include this dark and gloomy end." – Brody observed.

"Dark?" – Everett suddenly remembered something and kicked himself mentally. "Oh…"

"Sir?" – Matt moved to him.

"What is it Colonel?"

"Stealth…"

"Oh God what about him…"

"He warned me of this."

"What?"

"He said: dark miracle is about to ascend upon us. I never thought he meant the Ancients."

"How did he know?"

"Well, I think we can all say for certain that he's proven to be accurate though utterly mysterious." – Chloe said.

"Yes, this mystery, never ending mystery…" – Everett sighed.

"Did he say anything else?" – Brody asked.

"Well, he did say he will be here."

"Well, he will miss this appointment." – Matt said. "We left him behind. There is no way he can catch up with us."

"Never underestimate the mysterious types, Lieutenant." – Everett said. "I don't know how but I have feeling he will be here."

"Until then, we have to figure what they are going to do about us."

"They will probably leave us on some planet." – Volker sighed.

"We will see."

* * *

><p>Rush managed to get access to the Ancient warship Venkrat. It was a state of the art super vessel. Rush had not seen such advancements on any Lantean warship the SGC has ever come across.<p>

He made his way as silently as possible and into the first secluded lab he could find. The Ancients had not changed in one very useful regard – the public database. He spent there many hours undetected sipping through tons of information. What he learnt was not very encouraging.

The ship's name apparently was derived from a very old dispute, a war in the Milky Way Galaxy between the Ancients and this race called the Venkrat. The crew of the Venkrat was from the very distant past of the Lanteans – sixty thousand years. They had the calculations of Destiny's most likely location on the universal grid although all this seemed to Rush like a giant guessing game.

But somehow they managed to extrapolate Destiny's relative position. They had apparently taken into account all possible disasters along the path – attacks, natural interferences, lack of power and time of drifting.

And then using a modified version of the intergalactic hyper drive they have managed to catch up. Well, it had taken almost sixty thousand years but it was still quite an accomplishment. They had covered a distance of several billions lights years in just that time while it took Destiny several hundred thousand years.

From the logs of the ship, Rush saw they had visited Novas almost thirty one years ago. This is where Rush frowned. They had spent time interrogating people from both nations and learnt they were the descendants of the crew of Destiny who were not Ancients. They had learnt also of every mission the crew of Destiny had ever performed before the time accident.

The Venkrat was not thrilled to learn the humans controlled their ship. So they waited and waited until Destiny came into their sight.

Rush was now confused. He and his crew woke up three years later into the next galaxy and yet Destiny had returned to the previous galaxy, the galaxy they left three years ago. The log indicated this is the first time the Venkrat had come across Destiny. It was odd. Something was definitely off. Rush could not really put his fingers on it though.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Commander Veun and his crew have studied all these humans have done and it coincided with everything the nations of Novas had told them. They have come from planet Terra, now called Earth. They had apparently dialed the ninth chevron address and spent almost two full years onboard trying to survive at their best. They had made many enemies but managed to maintain the ship as best as they could, which in itself for such deficient species was quite an achievement.<p>

Of course, the buildup of the nations of Novas due to the temporal anomaly was an achievement too and in only two thousand years but the essential was there too – they were not their own. The ancients and what was left of them had followed the path of ascension and higher plains of existence. It was the path of cowards, for those who wished a quick fix.

But all this did not matter anymore. The crew of the Venkrat was now master of the ship. Veun had only to decide what to do with the humans. He could let them on some planet or reunite them with their descendants.

Of course, there was the other matter of the ship's condition. It is bad shape and they had to fix it. Of course their, own ancestors had placed a very specific built in code preventing the ship from landing anywhere. But they had to repair it and soon. Materials could be found easily, and logically someone had to extract them. Now he knew what to do with them.

Veun had studied their language. It was rather simple and primitive. It had roots with the original tongue though mostly scattered but he and his crew learnt it quickly.

"Bring in their leader." – Veun commanded. "From now on, you will all speak their language as apparently they understand ours."

"Yes, Commander,"

Everett was brought before Commander Veun on the observatory deck.

"Colonel Young," – Veun started. "It is pronounced this way, right?"

"Yes," – Everett nodded. They had learnt English rather quickly. It was actually frightening.

"You understand we find ourselves in a difficult position. I understood from your mission files that you were not expecting to find a ship instead some cache of knowledge or whatever." – Veun continued. "But you were stranded on our ship and you did your best to both survive and keep the ship running. This is an expected achievement and credit to your primitive race. But we are back and this is our ship. So you see the problem?"

"You wonder what to do with us." – Everett helped out.

"Yes," – Veun nodded and started pacing around.

"We can learn much from each other." – Everett said.

"Ah," – Veun sounded condescending. "I doubt your primitive race has anything to offer. However…"

"However?"

"This ship has suffered a lot of damage and it will take some time to repair it and…"

Everett smiled bitterly perfectly following the meaning between the lines. "You need the labor force." Everett shook head. "You are the race we call the Ancients, the gate builders. Surely you can manage without us."

"This is true. I have more than enough people on my crew but your people, Colonel, have spent some time on our ship. You know our technology well enough to survive two whole years. And this is very useful." – Veun said. He sat down on the chair before Everett. "It would seem we will be sharing the ship, at least for a while."

"So? What? You're going to use us and then dump us. No deal!" – Everett had learnt to read between the lines.

"You hardly are in a position to bargain, Colonel. You see I can easily let you on some planet. It doesn't have to be habitable or breathable."

"You might as well kill us now."

"This is very true too but then someone would have to clean the bloody mess. Of course, I can easily space you too. Yes, that leaves no trail. But it doesn't serve me."

"That's your problem."

"And apparently yours," – Veun's voice thundered. "You made a lot of enemies, Colonel. You even have given vital information to alien races. You will carry the consequences. So you and your people will mine the materials we need to repair the ship while my people will ensure that the enemies you made in this galaxy don't end us."

"I don't think so."

"You hardly have the choice, Colonel. I can see what you are made of. You won't let your people suffer. Killing you would be easy but I doubt you will stand watching your people suffer and your descendants. Oh, yes, we know about Novas. Heck, as you say, we even know the exact location of their ships, their entire armada." Veun sneered. He stood up and moved to the railing pointing at his ship. "You see the Venkrat was specifically designed for combat. It has multi tracker capability. Its firepower outweighs anything Lantean you could have ever encountered. In simpler words, it has enough firepower to destroy a planet. So yes, you will cooperate or I will start with your descendants. First we'll go after that little settlement you left them on and then we will take care of their armada. But don't worry we won't destroy the ships completely. No, we will start small – hull breaches would lead to decompression and mostly suffocation, space exposure and so on, a slow death in the cold of space."

Everett could hardly believe what he was hearing. Their knowledge of the Ancients depicted them as race that helps, that builds but he had never thought them capable of such evil even in words. Dr. Jackson always mentioned they were arrogant and with a few complexes but this was overboard.

It seemed after all that every race carries the seeds of destruction and evil, even the great Ancients. They were not some perfect race. They were like everyone else with their highs and lows.

"So, Colonel, what is going to be?"

"I have to speak with my people."

"Aren't you their leader?"

"I am but it changes nothing. They have the right to make up their own mind."

"Very well," – Veun ceded. He was actually quite amused but it was also important to learn of their interactions. "I will give you a day. Take him back to his people."

"Yes, Commander,"

* * *

><p>Rush had heard this conversation and did not like even one bit of it as it did not reciprocate on the image they had built for the Ancients. These people were acting like bullies and general pains in the bottom. They were nothing like the Ancients they knew. They were more like humans, like gangsters. It was extremely unusual. But the database was clear. They were Lanteans.<p>

Rush sighed deeply. He was alone in this fight. He could not risk getting to his crew again. It was too dangerous. Veun had posted guards everywhere. Rush wished now he had some field soldier training. But then again, he was Mr. Smarty for a reason. He may not be able to fight them hand to hand but he could outsmart them and he needed a plan, a good plan. He was not going to let Veun exploit his crew. He was the only one allowed to do so.

And in this moment, Destiny pushed away from the Venkrat and a few moments later it jumped to FTL.

Veun went straight to the bridge.

"Report!"

"The ship jumped." – Vidora replied.

"I noticed." – Veun retorted. "Why haven't you got control over the navigation?"

"A series of subroutines kicked in and shut us off. Destiny is now in full control."

"Purged them."

"I'm trying but whatever and whoever did it, knows these systems intimately."

"Lieutenant Vidora," – Veun said slowly with rising threat in his voice. "We have the blueprints of this ship. Find the fault and remove it!"

"It is not as easy. Destiny has developed an AI configuration that has grown since the day it was released into the universe. It takes time to override it."

Veun exhaled deeply. "Where…what is the ship's course?"

"The ship had set course for the void between galaxies."

"WHAT?" – Veun exclaimed. "You said it is going somewhere within one light year radius."

"I did but this is the course the damn ship had input now. Care to check?"

"Mind your words, Lieutenant." – Veun said with flashing eyes. The threat now was more tangible. "Get us control over this ship." And he stormed out.

But in the next twelve hours Destiny maintained its course and speed. Veun was ranting upside down the ship. The inability of his crew to take complete control over the ship was unnerving. The Venkrat was left behind because as advanced as that ship was it was unable to track Destiny into FTL.

For Rush, this was an opportunity. There were only sixty Ancients onboard. But in order to free his people he had to have some control over the ship's systems otherwise the resistance will be over before it actually begins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the non planet, Ian Stealth was working around the clock. He has already managed to take the alien gateway apart. The console now did not look much like one. There were crystals spread all over the ground. The constant buzzing sound was present too.<p>

Parts of the amber crystal gate/portal were also on the ground. Stealth was manipulating them. He needed them to perform a task their original creators never thought of. The reprogramming of crystalline parts was far more difficult that reprogramming a computer, not to mention they were really old.

"Ah, what?" – Stealth lifted his head and listened though there was no discernable noise or voice but he answered it, whatever it was, nevertheless. "I know. They will be back. I had to buy some time."

There was a pause of some hour before whatever it was engaged Stealth's attention again.

"A? Oh, yeah, thank you," He continued to alter the crystalline structures. It was fascinating as though he could see the actual particles that made the crystal. "Oh, no, back…ahem…back there…we used to visit the Yulee. It is similar to you but they were more transcendental than inter. Yeah, I imagine. Well, not all beings are like us. We communicate with every sentient and otherwise creature. Oh, we learn. It is a long educational process and then…what? Well, we have a larger span…ha…not like you no…but…what – oh, yeah, you could say that."

And the silence took over again. Stealth continued working until one of the crystals actually blew up.

"Ah, Santa Clausine of crap…" – He exclaimed. The useless piece of crystal was now lying all burnt up. "Tentacles and fluffy can't you do anything proper? Tentacles…." He paused in mid sentence and slapped himself on the head. "Of course, how retarded have I become around these humans? Tentacle here tentacle there…oh YES…I gotta you now baby."

And he took the crystals again in hand but this time his plan was even more brilliant than before. He finally understood how the aliens have made this lovely technology. And humming and singing with lovely buzzing he was one step closer to bring yet another chapter to a happy ending.

The invisible being he seemed to be communicating with began talking to him again.

"Oh, no, it is actually quite fascinating. The tentacles form a trans and inner connection intertwining on sub and normal level. Each tentacle is a stream, a torrent of flowing signal and energy, a river of light and dark particles and intertwining they form a boat though it is nothing like an actual boat and of course you have no clue what a boat is but imagine it as a flow string…yes, yes…and in between the tornado of stuff we have the transcendental non predictable constant creation of light and dark particles that some might call exotic particles that exist outside of all known forms of laws and have inherently destabilizing properties or antiparticles. And all these lovely elements have bond between each other…nature is balance and stuff…So when one comes to terms with that one can navigate through the vastness of incredibly confusing flow of information…are you following me…of course not…don't even bother. And thus the networks of fixated gateways slash portals is or are like fixed points or stations or bus stops along the path of this vastly not that much sophisticated but rather entangling wibbly wobbly, timey whimie, crossing or intersection of non intersecting pathways and flying debris we call particles and…oh, it's asleep. Ha, trying to keep up with us is never easy…"

Stealth smiled and continued working in silence. His work though was starting to take shape and form. His understanding of the technology was now greater and achieving what he wanted was just a matter of time.

"And we connect this here and…no, no, no, no, onto there…" Stealth continued talking though more to himself than anyone else. "And then little particle goes in here…oi…get in…good and now for the fuselage…goody…oh, no, no, no, no burning, no boom…good lad and now mi lassie for the crowning ceremony…oh, crap!"

He thrust the crystal onto the ground frustrated. It was possible that what he wanted may not be possible but he had no choice. He had to return to Destiny. He forgot a package there among other things.

* * *

><p>Destiny returned to normal space. It was in orbit of a rogue planet that has drifted outside the galaxy. Veun finally understood why Destiny had changed course. It was not the unknown trouble that did it, it was the ship itself.<p>

The planet had some atmosphere left but it was all too clear that space suits will be required for the mining. Fortunately, they had brought many of those. It would fit the humans perfectly.

Veun reached storage six and commanded the doors opened. He entered. Colonel Young moved to meet him.

"Colonel Young, time is up!"

"You said a day!" – Everett reminded.

"Well, we have arrived at our destination. Time's up! What is it going to be?"

"The answer is no!" – Tamara said and stepped forward. "You and your people can go to hell."

Commander Veun smiled. "Wrong choice, take her!" Tamara was taken away. "Now, Colonel, you have ten minutes to decide after that she goes into space with no suit!"

Everett was in a really bad position. He wanted to really kill Veun but he had to make a choice – his people's continuous survival or the momentarily pleasure of sucking the life out of this vermin.

Camille stepped forward and touched Everett's shoulder. "We have no choice." Everett turned around and faced her. Their stayed locked for a moment. But it was Matt, Grier and Eli that broke the silence. They launched themselves at Commander Veun and his other six guards.

Veun kicked himself mentally for being this imprudent. He had now to defend himself. He had the mistake to underestimate the humans. Fortunately more of his people came and the humans were subdued.

"Now, Colonel," – Veun spat. He took a weapon in hand, pointed at it at random in the crowd of humans and pulled the trigger.

"Dr. Summers!" – Camille exclaimed but it was too late. The young female was gone. "You brute!"

"Enough!" – Veun thundered. "You will work. We have a ship to fix after the messes you put it through. You resist, Young, again and I'll shoot two more. Get them into suits!"

Everett stood powerless when Veun shot the young scientist. He now wanted to rip him to pieces but he had to control his anger. Their time will come and then God help them. For now they had to play along.

His people were taken one by one. His turn came too. On the way to the shuttles, he caught a glimpse of Rush. He was still at large, the good though slightly insane uncle of the lot. This gave Everett the courage and hope he craved for right now.

The Ancients put them into space suits. They were different from those aboard Destiny but just as functional and gave a bit more space to maneuver. Then they loaded into the shuttles which were remotely controlled. The shuttles took off and headed straight for this planet.

Everett had never seen a lonely planet or as it is called a rogue planet before. It was so strange to see a planet without a star. As it became clearer, the planet still possessed an atmosphere which was even stranger.

When the shuttles landed the rear hatch opened and Veun's oily voice came through.

"There is a crater site twenty clicks as you say north of here. In the shuttles you have the instruments required to mine it. Get them and straight to work!"

Everett and the rest thirty three of his people got them and headed that way. The moment they left the shuttles, the rear hatches closed and the shuttles took off. Everett smiled darkly. The Ancients were not that stupid. They did not leave them any chance or choice.

"You will transport your loads to the pickup position. In four days, we will send the shuttles. And Colonel, I do suggest you work. Otherwise I will level this planet with you on it."

Veun voice faded.

"Colonel," – Matt approached him.

"Divide the work force. Have one crew rest for eight hours at all times, preferably the strongest. They will be transporting the mined materials."

"First we have to think of a way to do so. If we had the kino slide it would have been easier."

"Sir," – Grier said. "Aren't we going to tell them to go to hell?"

"Not yet," – Everett replied. "For now, we play along. But don't worry our time will come and then God help them…"

"What about Rush?" – Matt asked.

"He is still at large." – Everett said joyfully. "They haven't got wind of him yet. He'll come up with something."

"Sir, we should really…"

"Sergeant, that's enough. To be honest, we need Destiny at peak efficiency as much as they needed. True, we will be mining but they will be repairing and when they're done we take our ship back!"

"That's more like it, sir!" – Grier smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	5. The battle for Destiny

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny's Time Lord<strong>

_Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on Doctor Stealth's side. The man saved his life and now lay dying in his arm. Stealth smiled wide._

"_It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."_

_Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in._

"_Oh my god," – TJ said and rushed to him but he pushed her back._

"_You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."_

_Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light._

"_It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."_

_The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Battle for Destiny**

**Previously...**

**Destiny's crew wakes up after three years in the stasis pods. Everything seems ok until they find a deletion point and no explanation. Even Eli is acting out of character hiding something about the two weeks.**

**Destiny then jumps out of FTL and a stranger comes aboard but he bolts away before anyone could stop him. All attempts to find the stranger fail until he reappears in the disguise of Dr. Ian Stealth who briefly takes over the ship and returns it to the previous galaxy and sets a new course taking the ship closely back to Novas. Every attempt to alter course fails. **

**On one stop out of FTL, Colonel Young, Lieutenants Scott and Johansen, Chloe and Dr. Volker become stranded on a world after the Stargate is destroyed by an old foe – the drone ships. Destiny resumes course.**

**Colonel Young, Colonel Young, Lieutenants Scott and Johansen, Chloe and Dr. Volker find a strange alien technology, which in turns is very similar to the gates. They manage to catch up with Destiny.**

**Meanwhile, Dr. Stealth while still working on his secret project, receives a distress call. He takes a shuttle and goes to rescue the stranded ones. He arrives just in time but is stranded in turn. **

**Destiny resumes its course until exits FTL and stops dead in front of a Lantean warship full of Ancients. Communication with the ship stays unanswered. The Ancients then subdue the crew of Destiny using a modified stun bomb. Only Dr. Rush escapes capture.**

**Though the Ancients had taken over the ship they are also unable to alter the navigation system. Their analysis of the ship's status is not encouraging. The ship had been through a lot but they are determined to repair it. **

**Their commander, Veun, decides to use the humans as work force to gather materials in order to be able to repair the ship. Veun makes the offer to Colonel Young packed with legitimate threats. At first Young refuses but after a show of force, his people are sent to a rogue planet outside the galaxy to mine the necessary materials.**

* * *

><p><strong>And now...<strong>

"Sir, it is Eli." – Matt said as he reached Everett's position.

"What about him?" – Everett looked up putting down the shovel.

"He's missing. We can't find him."

"WHAT?" – Everett exclaimed. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"We did a head count. He's not here. We've looked a click in every direction but…"

"Oh damn," – Everett sighed. "Alright, form teams of two. Keep in radio contact every half an hour."

Everett took Sergeant James with him and started from the last place anyone had seen Eli. It was near the temporary camp they had formed. It was a closed cave but it provided shelter. Of course going to the bathroom while in suits was no picnic when Everett came to think of it. From time to time, the Ancients dropped in to check on their progress.

The terrain around the cave was rather hill like with lots of vegetation. It was still difficult to believe a planet and all its usual components can exist without a sun. The atmosphere of the planet was thin and did not allow for prolonged periods without the suits.

"I have something." – James said pointing to the ground. There were footprints the size of Eli.

"Excellent," – Everett said. "Let's track them. Inform the others of the relative direction."

"Yes, sir," – James replied and made the call over the radio.

Everett wondered what Eli was doing. Why had he run away? Today was the first day after they had run into the Ancients and the tenth day since they got out of the pods. It seemed now a lifetime away. The trail was two hours old as best as Everett could determine and it was heading straight to the north.

Half an hour later, it had become clear Eli's lead was growing shorter. Eli's footing was showing signs of trailing. His stops were happening more and more often. Soon they found his grey outer garment they were all so familiar with on the ground.

The next stop he had made they found his shoes. Everett was getting really puzzled. Eli was obviously out of his suit but why in sanity's name was he without his shoes was beyond him at current.

And then in the distance, Everett and James saw something lying on the ground. They hurried as fast as they could. Reaching the mass on the ground, they saw it was the rest of Eli's clothing fashioned to look like a body.

"What the hell…" – James exclaimed looking at the colonel. "Is he running around naked?"

Everett only shrugged. Ever since they woke up something in Eli was making no sense at all. It was like he was Eli and not at the same time. Sometimes, Everett would think he was some poor ghost of the Eli they knew.

The footprints however were still very much visible and they followed them. They led upland till they reached a cliff with randomly scattered rocks of different sizes. Everett scoured the area but found no trail or traces of Eli until he heard James' cry. He rushed to her and saw lint on the cliff's edge. The lint was out of Eli's red shirt as when they found it among the other clothes it seemed a part had been torn out. Next to the lint on the ground there was a small red dot. It was definitely blood.

It was a long way down as Everett saw from the cliff's edge. He did not anything could survive the fall. But he was not ready to give up. He ordered James to spread out in a large circle around this place and look for any sign of intent trickery. He did not want to believe Eli had given up and simply taken his life by jumping off the cliff.

But the search yielded at nothing. The others joined them too and continued searching but there was no sign of Eli. Matt and Grier with great risk for their lives managed to reach the bottom of the cliff only to discover nothing.

The odd disappearance of Eli and his body kept the stories alive for as long as they were on that planet. The speculations varied from the absurd to the impossible. Everett grew more distant from his people. He had been seen scouring further and further around the way Eli had passed by trying to find any indices what really happened to him.

Everett was still convinced Eli was alive somehow. He had to be somewhere. Bodies don't simply vanish into the thin air. But his search after twenty days led to nothing. Eli had disappeared. His body was nowhere to be found.

The crew held a memorial service though. Eli was remembered for who he was – a bright light into their lives. He had been just a kid when he came to them and had grown into a man they depended on for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Many months later…<strong>

A lot of time had passed since Destiny had stopped in orbit of the rogue planet. Work on the surface mining materials was going smooth. There were no more incidents except a few minor accidents here and there but it had been taken care of. Despite all the Ancients provided medical assistance when required.

Destiny was being refitted and repaired somewhat. The perfect repair was no possible but still the best was done to fix all the hull breaches and mend the damaged systems onboard. The one thing that seemed impossible to mend was the ship's energy capacity. Restoring the original one hundred percent was simply beyond repair without extensive stay somewhere and a space dock with at least a thousand people work force.

The Ancient ship Venkrat was coming and going to different locations to pick up other resources necessary for repair and food supply for both Ancients and humans. And Dr. Nicolas Rush was onboard too. He had made his existence virtually undetectable and even from time to time he would blend in with the rest of the Ancients.

Over the months, he had managed to learn more about their captors, the ship and their true reasons for being here. He learnt they had escaped the war with the wraiths as it no longer suited their captain to be fighting an unwinnable war and being dictated around by the Atlantis grand council however not before they got their hands onto the original plans of Destiny, and some of Janis' research on time travel.

It turned out even among the Ancients there was such thing as classified information, well restricted. From the original files, Rush was able to see something that has not been shown or seen by anyone else but the grand council. What he saw in there was uplifting and utterly strange. The ship was a combination between three races' ingenuity – programming, strategy and power.

Many things about his idols the Ancients had been shattered with these files. He learnt things about the ship he never thought even existed. The ship after all seemed to respond to voice commands something he thought was invented a long time after the ship's launch. There was also something related to the use of the Ancient gene and it was not only as the master code for the ship's systems. And most importantly, there was a mention of a secret buffer where Destiny was designed to store the first twenty five percent of every recharge of energy collected.

It had to do with a secret drive, a new form of propulsion. But in order for it to work it required an insane amount of power. Destiny even at maximum capacity was not able to provide that much power, and even if it was inside a sun, it was still not sufficient. It required another component and Rush's thoughts went straight to the other ship – the Guardian. What if the two combined efforts?

There was also a mention but only a mention of an experimental form of communication even through an open event horizon. So, Rush thought, it was possible to send a signal through a billion and so light years away.

There was one other thing in the schematics something their captors had probably omitted and thought unnecessary to use. The ship possessed a master control to override all systems and it required the ancient gene.

The ship's AI was the other interesting thing. Apparently it had taken many countless generations to make it work. The Ancients had subsequently used the same parameters for the creation of the Replicators but once again misunderstanding the original design input and overlooking several of its initial protocols the Replicators turned out to be a giant failure. The ship's AI however was a different story. It had been more than just successful it had been perfect.

The next problem that had bugged the original designers again for centuries had been the power generations. Rush had noticed since their arrival that this particular form of gathering energy is the only prototype the Ancients had ever used. They had never replicated that power grid on any other ship or city ever since (after the launch of the seed ships and Destiny itself that is). It has always made him wonder why and now he knew. The technology to gather energy straight from the sun has never originally been Ancient in the first place. This particular technology belonged to an alien race they called the Herald. And though it had been applied to the seed ships and Destiny it has never been used again.

The strategic thinking of the ship was programmed by yet another race. When Rush read who programmed it into the ship's systems he had hard time believing what he was reading. It seemed impossible. The text in the database had reminded him of another area but essentially it read – 'Alterrans not of Alterrans'. When he found the names and the descriptions his jaw had fallen to the ground. How it was possible was beyond him. He and his crew had encountered and witnessed many strange things in their lives aboard the Destiny but this one was beating everything.

Speaking of his crew, Rush had started to think about how to get them out of their captors' clutches. He had wondered what they would do with the Ancients if they manage to regain control over Destiny. It was still a great honor to be able to learn from living Ancients even if they were not the original builders of the ship and despite what the war with the wraiths had turned them into. But he could not afford to think of them this way right now. They had captured his crew and treated them quite offensively and it was time the people of Earth struck back.

He had begun preparing for this moment. He had already managed to hide some of their own weapons – P90s and stuff throughout the ship. But the main thing was to isolate the Ancients from control of Destiny's systems. And that was going to be a problem. He needed at least three or four people with him to hold the bridge while he isolated the necessary systems. This meant he needed to create a big enough diversion and the Ancients were never going to fall for it. He was certain of it.

The other problem was his, own people. He had to think of a way to keep them out of harm's way. The Ancients could easily decide to dispose of them and he had to find a way to make sure this doesn't happen at least not right away. Once Colonel Young and his men get a hold of their weapons it will be a different story. But short of disabling the engines for good he could not think of a big enough distraction to occupy the Ancients' time.

Once the first few Ancients fall they would know for certain there is another human onboard they had missed and would adjust the biometrics and detect him. Rush was indeed a genius but he could not mask his life form signature unless he disables many of those systems. It was damn inconvenient. But there was a price to be paid in any war.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the non planet, the mysterious Dr. Ian Stealth was making the final touches of a work that could astonish even the greatest civilizations that had ever lived. He had managed to patch and connect two systems that were never designed or meant to work together.<p>

He had now only to wait for the right time to intervene. He had some time to spare. The true story of this adventure was hidden in moves predictably unpredictable. It was what he liked about the human race. At times, they were a monster this universe could not have hoped better and at others they were the Samaritans, the most carrying and responsible of all the others. It was the loveliest contradiction in existence.

His time among them was nearing its end. He had to return soon to his own place. There was something else of great importance for him – the fields of Trenzalore. He had to be there. It was destiny that beckoned him. He had to be there for one of his oldest friends – the infamous one, the one their universe called – the Doctor. He was quite the walking menace but then again so is every other member of their race.

Ian sighed. Yes, there was much to be done and as always time was short. There was never enough time for anything. But that is what made it so interesting and exciting. What faces were they going to make when the final element of the puzzle comes forth? It made him smile. But he was an element they could never know about. It was for their, own good. And so smiling for the last moments of this adventure to come he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Back on the rogue planet, everyone was asleep. Only Everett was up. His thoughts were dwelling into the past as well as into future. Much had happened since they left the Icarus base. They came to this wonder – Destiny. They brought its systems back to life, fought each other, then with aliens, then the Lucians came, then they lost people, then Rush made a surprise, and then the double Destiny, and on top of everything they met their descendants that had done well though.<p>

And again into trouble with the drone ships, and just when he thought everything was over they were back with the drones, and the Ancients came. And they enslaved him and his people so they can fix the ship and not get their hands dirty mining vital materials for the repairs.

Here they lost Eli. Eli was the bright star of the group and his young protégé whether he had realized it or not. It was a senseless loss. Eli took his own life and yet there was no body. It was like he had evaporated or ascended as some have come to believe, mostly notably Chloe and Matt. Well, Matt was not really a believer but he believed Chloe.

The Ancients had sent word – tomorrow everyone was going back to the ship. They have apparently repaired it sufficiently. It also meant they were going to leave them on the next habitable world. Even in their cruelest the Ancients were not barbarians. Everett sighed. It was time he got some rest he would need it for whatever comes tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, four Venkrat shuttles came to pick them up. They were then transported to Destiny and placed in cargo room four. It was smaller than their previous accommodation but the Ancients apparently wanted to keep a close eye on them.<p>

From the outside the ship looked definitely better. All the hull breaches were gone and most of the weapons' platforms had been restored. Another engine module was added to compensate for the lost one thus FTL efficiency had been increased.

The energy capacity of the ship had been increased from forty percent to seventy one. In such short a time it was a rather remarkable achievement. The shield efficiency had also seen improvement. Most of the previously burnt relays have been replaced with new ones. And thus more areas of the ship were now available.

There were a few other things the Ancients had decided to upgrade and improve and now the ship was more dangerous than before. Its automated internal and external systems were at full capacity.

Commander Veun awaited Everett and his people in the gate room. He was standing on the stairs and addressed them all.

"Welcome back humans!" – He said. "Your contribution towards restoring Destiny to a better level is deeply appreciated, which is why we decided to drop you on a habitable world with no gate and thus no danger to attracting the wrong kind of aliens.

The world we have selected has plenty of water and vegetation that will help you, start off well. We shall leave also the necessary supplies for you to last at least until the winter comes. We will also leave one of Destiny's shuttles with you and the long range communication stones so you can speak to your loved ones at home.

You have found Destiny in more or less deteriorating condition and you have managed to reserve it as best you could but your race is limited. Your working knowledge of our technology is also limited. Three, four years down the road and your luck would have run out so you should be glad you met us.

And…"

"Will you continue Destiny's mission?" – Everett interrupted his speech.

"Colonel Young, Destiny has fulfilled its mandate. The ship will return home with us."

"Then why not take us with you?" – Camille asked.

"You have fulfilled your usefulness too, Ms. Wray and thus we part ways."

"Fulfilled the mission, really?" – Everett eyed him stepping forward. "Have you learnt how the universe operates then? Have you got the answer to the ultimate question to all life and destiny?"

"Destiny's true mission was to learn, Colonel, learn of the universe. The lure of the knowledge you suggest was there only for the inferior. Destiny has completed this part of its mission and it is now time it returns with us home to share the knowledge."

"I don't suppose the ship agrees with you?"

"The ship? Ha!" – Commander Veun laughed. "The ship may have an AI, Colonel, but it doesn't have an opinion of its own. We are the masters of the ship, its builders; it obeys what it is told."

"NO!" – Everett interrupted raising his voice. "You are from the race that built it yes, but you are not its master. The ship has a mission to complete even if it takes another million years."

Veun smirked amused. "It is commendable, Colonel but Destiny is no longer your concern. Take them to their cell. Tomorrow they leave."

Everett and his crew were escorted back to their cell. There near the corner Everett found a small note. It bore Rush's signature. He called Matt, Wray and TJ to him.

"What is this?" – Camille asked.

"It's Rush."

"Rush? He's still at large?" – Camille was impressed. The man was indeed a lot of trouble.

"Yes," – Everett nodded. "He has a plan."

"Oh, dear us," – Matt exclaimed. Everett eyed him. "Sorry, sir, but Dr. Rush's plans sometimes are borderline crazy."

"Yes, we need it to take back our ship." – Everett said.

"It's their ship." – Camille countered.

"No, on this point Rush and I agree. Destiny is our home and we're taking it back. We are fighting for it."

"But they are going to leave us alone. They are more qualified to deal with this ship anyway."

"This ship has a mission to complete and we will make sure it does. Ancients or otherwise, this is our home. And no one other than the original builders has a claim on it. We were here first and we are not giving up on it." – Everett was determined for the first time since they had come onboard. He was certain what their destiny was and he was no longer fighting it. The ship was worth it. The Ancients had the tendency of giving up, well not the human race. Of course they could have learnt a lot from each other but Veun decide to run and Everett to stay and face the challenges. No, they were going to fight for it.

* * *

><p>Destiny dropped out of hyperspace near a planet, the very planet Veun had in mind to drop the late crew of humans. He ordered the humans to the gate room.<p>

"Well, we are here. It is goodbye time!" – Veun said with a smirk. He was really glad he was getting rid of the pesky humans. But it was simply not meant to be.

The ship suddenly jumped back to FTL. Veun frowned. His crew knew well that this would overtax the engines. There had to be at least four hours between jumps. He made contact with the bridge.

"Why is the ship back in FTL?"

"Sorry, commander, but we are not in control. Destiny is!"

"WHAT?" – Veun shouted out of his skin in anger.

"The ship's automated systems have taken control. We can't slow it down."

"Take con…" – Veun was so pissed that even talking was becoming difficult. He drew breaths hard his anger choking him. He closed eyes and calmed his breath. "Take the humans back to their cell until we sort this out and make contact with the Venkrat!"

Everett's hope made his heart race. Something unexpected had come to their rescue. It seemed Destiny had its moods.

On the way back, they were surrounded by eight Ancients. They were almost back when a small ball, the flying kino appeared before the lead of the column.

A voice commanded. "Duck!" It was Rush's voice. The Ancient guards did not understand but the humans reacted instinctively and ducked. A wave came from the kino and the Ancients were flat on their backs.

"What the hell happened?" – Matt asked while getting up.

"Whatever," – Everett said moving to the front of the column. "Rush, where are you?"

Rush appeared from behind the corner smiling wide. "It worked."

"What worked?" – Grier asked.

"Doesn't matter!" – Everett said. "Let's vacate the area! Take their weapons!"

"This way," – Rush urged and they followed him after relieving the Ancients from their weapons.

They went two levels up and into a large room slash lab. Rush went straight for the controls and isolated the room out of the main controls. The room was now a secure spot for them. Here the Ancients could not touch them even if they vent the atmosphere in the outside corridor they will be still safe.

"Ok, ah, we are fine for now if they vent the atmosphere outside."

"What?" – Camille asked.

"I've managed to isolate this room and hook it to the life support systems and in order to do anything to this room they'll have to do it manually."

"That's my man!" – Everett exclaimed. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I hoped the events will turn into a different direction and different time frame. Unfortunately the Ancients acted too early. But never mind, I have a way of taking over completely the systems of the ship."

"How?"

"Well, there is a control panel in the gate room."

"There is only the console at the gate. You can't take over the ship from there." – Brody disagreed.

"Mr. Brody, I have seen the original plans of Destiny. There is a control panel in the gate room that can only be activated by someone possessing the Ancient gene, which is why it can't be me!"

"But I thought you said the technology here predates the gene tech?"

"Yes, I did and I have never been happier to be wrong. Not all systems are designed this way only a few."

"And the other part?" – Everett asked.

"The other part is a bit more complicated. We need to transfer the command path outside of their control. Now the gate room is a plan but dangerous one. They can easily vent the atmosphere and whoever goes there will not survive. No, we need to take over the bridge and hold it. And we need to create a diversion so we can go to the bridge and seize control. Once we have secured the bridge we can dictate terms but Colonel…" Rush shook head. "It is going to be messy."

"No shit, Sherlock!" – Everett sighed. "I know. I wished we had more weapons."

Rush called on a map of the ship and then pointed at various locations. "Here, here, here, and here, I have placed four P90s, guns, and ammunition. It should be enough until you reach here, which is the main storage of our weaponry. Now the door is locked so you'd have to use C4s."

Everett listened mesmerized. He was amazed of first how Rush had managed to avoid detection for over six months, and then carefully place weapons all across the ship again without anyone noticing. The man was full of surprises.

"Alright," – Everett said and moved to the screen where the map was. "Where are their main forces?"

"Ok," – Rush sighed. "Here, you have at least a dozen of them. They patrol in groups of twos and threes. Now, near the bow, the airlock bow, you have at least six, maybe seven, I'm not sure. Veun kept rotating.

Now, near the bridge there are four rooms of at least a dozen each. So the bridge is heavily guarded and one is enough to close the doors, and then we are screwed.

Ah, then, you have twenty in this area. They patrol this and this corridor. You should be careful in this area. The shield is not that stable – it jumps. The Ancients are much more used to gravitational changes than we are so be careful.

Here, there are two. One is the niche here and the other just a few paces off of here. If we take them down it has to be simultaneously otherwise they'll raise the alarm.

Now if they notice you, which are bound to happen at some point, keep yourselves close to them so they can't use the life support against you or gravity."

"Speaking of gravity, can't we deactivate it like Stealth did?" – Chloe interjected.

"In essence it is a good idea but only Stealth and Eli knew how to operate that system, sadly enough." – Brody answered.

"Alright, so we keep close to them to avoid them falling into traps, what else?" – Grier asked.

"You need to disable a few control consoles – one in the main control room and one in the engine room so one of the groups will take Mr. Brody and the other one Chloe."

"What about you?"

"I'll be heading for the bridge." – Rush said. "And one other thing even if we could get to the gate room to activate master reset the ship has to be out of FTL otherwise we will vaporize on the spot."

"And the gate room, how many are there?" – Everett asked.

"At any given time – at least six."

Everett sighed deeply. "This is not going to be easy gentlemen. Rush is right. It is going to be messy. Alright, Matt, you will take Chloe and head for the engine room. Grier, you take Brody and head for the main control room. I'll take Rush and head for the bridge. Lieutenant James, you take your group to the bow of the ship. Our goal is to incapacitate the opponent, cripple them but if you have no other choice shoot to kill. The rest will split into four teams and sweep the other zones.

Of course first we must all go and get more weapons and stun grenades and then we go…"

Everett selected and made the teams. They were almost ready. He stood before them.

"We have all been through a lot together. When we first came aboard our priority was to get home. With time this changed. This is our home now and one day I'm confident we will get the opportunity to gain either a two way from Destiny to Earth and back or a direct way home. Either way, Earth is not lost upon us. This ship is our best way of doing so. But we have also bled for it and we can safely call it home. And we will fight for it.

The Ancients came to us and we greeted them with open arms. We could have avoided all this with peaceful talk but they decided to go on the war path and the war path is what they will get.

I know some of you do not want to hear this but the truth is that throughout their history the Ancients have given up many times and chosen to run instead of facing the fire. These ones aboard are not any different. They had run away from the war with the wraith. Now, they are planning to do the same.

Well, I'm here telling – we are drawing the line. There will be no more running. They will face the consequences at least once.

This ship has a sacred mission. Countless generations have died to make it happen. And we will make sure their efforts are not in vain. If there is even the slightest chance this ship could go on for another million years we will give it a chance.

We owe them that much. Do not get me wrong we have sacrificed a lot but the opportunity to be on the other side of the universe and to see all this is worth the sacrifice.

The first time we came I said we were the wrong people in the wrong place at the wrong time. Today, I can proudly say we are the right people, at the right time at the right place. We have earned the right to be the masters of this ship. We have still a lot to learn and we will. We will have difficult times too that part is inevitable but we will survive because we are the Human Race and if there is something that defines us is that we DO NOT GIVE UP EVER!

We strive for more, more than we are, more to be better, more to learn, and more to help those in need, which is one of the other reasons we are so often in trouble but this is who we are. And we are not going to give up our principles because a bunch of scared Ancients that did not have the guts to fight, to resist. They have come onboard, taken us prisoner, made us work, mining day after day, and then fix the ships systems. I say NO. They do not appreciate nor deserve to be onboard. THIS IS OUR HOME, OUR SHIP AND WE ARE TAKING IT BACK. NOW WHO IS WITH ME?"

The room exploded of cheers and tears. Everyone's hands were up, even Camille's. Everett had managed to beat himself with this most inspiring speech.

The cheers cooled down and they got ready, each with their assignments. The battle for Destiny was just beginning.

* * *

><p>The Ancients onboard were still unaware the humans were free and arming themselves. Their inability to override Destiny's hostile program was driving their commander out of his skin. The communications external and internal were nonexistent. They were unable to make contact with the Venkrat.<p>

"Take the ship out of FTL!" – Veun was screaming on the bridge.

"I wish I could accommodate your request, sir." – Chief Vidora replied calmly. "But Destiny has engaged maximum security protocols, which only the master reset can override but being in FTL I wouldn't recommend it or we will be all vaporized."

"Curses!" – Veun spat and stormed out of the bridge. He headed straight for the gate room. There he was just an inch away from actually summoning the master reset control panel but caught himself in time to realize that by blowing himself up Destiny this abstinent ship still wins and he loses. He was not about to kill himself. But once they were out of FTL he will get rid of the entire AI system. The AI was always trouble, especially the one on Destiny. It was very different from the ones they used with the Replicators.

"Commander Veun!"

"WHAT?" – He bellowed.

"We have no response from Hinta and Dorros."

"SO?"

"They were supposed to report back once they have put the humans back into their cells."

Veun calmed himself. "Did you check on their posts?"

"I did. They are not there and neither are the other six."

"Send people to check on the humans and find those idiots." This was really not the time for other problems.

The order was obeyed eight more guards were sent to the humans' cells. But they did not report back either. Two hours later, Veun realized they were missing too.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Unknown,"

"UNKNOWN?" – Veun's patience was getting off the roof.

"They have not reported."

"I see that you idiot. Contact the bow quarters. Tell subcommander Velista to come here. I will check with them where they are."

Subcommander Velista arrived promptly with twenty guards. Veun took the lead and headed straight for the area designated as prison for the humans. Reaching the cells, they opened the cell doors only to find the place vacant of any living soul.

Velista picked up an object from the ground. It was a guard's blaster. It was burnt.

"Commander," – Velista showed him the find. "A weapon was discharged into this."

Veun realized what it meant the moment he saw it. The humans were free and armed. He cursed under breath.

"Sound general quarters. Arms yourselves!"

"Yes, Commander,"

"Bridge, this is Commander Veun. The humans are free and armed. Use the sensors to find them."

"I'm sorry I can't accommodate that particular demand, Commander!" – Everett replied on the coms.

"Colonel Young?" – Veun exclaimed baffled.

"Yes, your men are indisposed at the moment. The bridge is ours. I'm going to give the chance to surrender otherwise things will get unpleasant."

"HOW DARE YOU?" – Veun bellowed losing all colors. "THIS IS OUR…"

"NO. IT IS NOT. IT IS OUR SHIP NOW! You do not belong here, Veun." – Everett replied back sharply. "Leave our ship or I'll ship you home in little boxes."

"You will pay for this human! None will survive this time."

"We will see about that."

"Listen little piss end, I have fought in the war with the wraith. I have killed many of them."

"And yet you lost the war in case you were wondering and we won it. There are few of them left. We've kicked their arrogant arses and we shall do the same with you. Hell, we've even the beaten the heathen Replicators and destroyed Asuras as we destroyed the ORI too. You won't be that much of a nuisance." – Everett heated up too. He had enough of these arrogant Ancients. "Leave our ship while you still can or God is my witness I will destroy the last of you!"

"Way to go, Colonel," – Rush said visibly impressed and amused.

"Who's that?" – Veun asked almost choking of the anger coursing through him.

"Oh, that is someone that has been among you for the past six months, someone you never saw, one of ours. You missed him the first time arrived." – Everett gloated. His anger was choking him too. He severed the connection. "Rush, get me control of the ship."

"I'm working on it." – Rush said.

"Commander Veun, they have taken the bridge."

"I noticed subcommander. Storm it!"

"I wish I could comply but we are in a middle of a battle. We can use your support!"

Veun did not bother replying. The need to make contact with the Venkrat became a necessity as with its help he will crush the humans. He quickly understood the humans were wagging war on all fronts where his men were thus creating enough confusion and separating his forces.

He had one chance and it was in the shuttles. They were modified to send encoded transmissions at long distances. So, Veun headed that way. On the way he had to duck a few times as battles were fought in almost every corridor.

He reached one of the shuttles and sealed the door behind him. He initiated the communication link and satisfied made contact with his ship. It turned out they were following Destiny but just could not catch up with it yet as it was still in FTL.

"What is the situation, Commander?" – Captain Feru asked.

"The damned humans are attacking us. That's what the situation is. For now, we are holding but it is not going to last. Apparently we had missed a rat and he had freed them. They've managed to take the bridge and the engine room."

"Don't worry, Commander. We're coming. The humans will soon perish."

"I know. I'm getting back into the thick of it."

"Good killing, sir!"

"Good killing, Captain!"

Veun left the shuttle and got into the fight. He was fierce warrior and was striking his opponents with malicious viciousness.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Grier,"<p>

"Matt, what is it?"

"We're losing ground. We have to fall back!"

"Understood,"

Matt and his team had to retreat. Of course every combatant was aware of the danger in hitting the engines but this did not slow the Ancients' advance.

"Colonel, we've lost the engine room." – Matt reported while shooting carefully and covering their retreat.

"Were you able to disable the controls?" – Rush asked.

"Yes," – Chloe replied.

"Good then mission accomplished."

"Lieutenant Scott, move to help Sergeant Grier's position." – Everett ordered.

"Yes, sir," – Matt replied. "Chloe, do you know a shortcut?"

"Yes, Eli and I used it the last time we ran into the Lucians. This way,"

Matt and his team managed to slip through the Ancients' hands and reappeared near the main control room where Grier's team was having great trouble passing.

"Sergeant!"

"Lieutenant!"

"How are things?"

"Not good, there are two of them behind that corner but we can't reach them."

"I see them. Do you have any grenades?"

"No,"

"Well, I do." – Matt said and pulled two of them.

"We need to circle back and hit them."

"Matt, give me the grenades." – Chloe offered.

"No, Chloe, I'll do it."

"You are needed here. I know the way."

"Corporal, go with her." – Matt ordered while passing her the grenades.

Ten minutes later, there were two explosions and the two troublesome Ancients fell dead. Chloe appeared from around the corner.

"Excellent," – Grier exclaimed. "Let's move out."

The corporal that came with Chloe suddenly clutched his chest as blood poured and he fell onto the floor. Chloe managed to duck and take cover. Worried for her, Matt advanced and saw the very pissed Commander Veun and twelve of the Ancients advancing.

"Chloe, come on, quickly now!" – Matt shouted providing covering fire.

Chloe did not wait to be told twice and ran ducking blasts that were leaving holes in the walls.

"Move back!" – Grier commanded. They had to retreat. It was not a perfect position.

Suddenly Destiny dropped out of FTL. Veun cheered in his mind and advanced shooting at everything that moved.

"Contact the Venkrat immediately. Tell them to send reinforcements."

The Venkrat appeared shortly after in Destiny's visual range.

"Colonel, we have a problem." – Dr. Volker said and pointed outside.

"I see them. Rush, do we have control of the weapons?"

"Yes, we do!"

"Then open fire on the Venkrat!"

* * *

><p>Destiny's weapon system kicked in and opened fire on the incoming ship. Veun was informed of this unfortunate development.<p>

"WHAT?" – He shouted. "They will pay for this a zillion and one time. Tell them to reach the airlock no matter what and…"

"Commander, the Venkrat is not responding." – Velista interrupted him.

"WHAT?"

"The channel is open but it is vacant. Wait, I'm getting the distress beacon."

"WHAT?"

"They are under attack! From inside the ship!"

"Clarify?"

"There are intruders onboard."

"Humans?"

"No, sir, they report some strange being with a buzzing weapon causing devastating explosions!"

* * *

><p>And yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was Dr. Ian Stealth. Once Veun had concluded his transmission with the Venkrat Dr. Stealth was on the move. He activated the amber portal and the gate opened onto the deck of the Venkrat travelling in hyperspace. He swiftly got onboard.<p>

His sudden appearance in the middle of the engine room startled its occupants. But he was not going to give them any time to ponder what to do next. He took out a ball resembling a kino and threw it in the air and then ducked. It turned out it was stun grenade. All occupants still standing were hit by the stun wave and fell onto the floor.

Dr. Stealth stood up promptly and walked to the control console. He isolated the needed pathway and proceeded there without losing any time.

He found a small room. It did not look very special or something but it was a containment unit. The Ancients were keeping in it gaseous samples. What they did not know was that one in particular was actually a living being. He released the seals and let the creature out.

"I need your assistance." – Stealth said to the cloud of vapors that stood before him. "Once we jump back to normal space I want you to clinch yourself into the life support ventilation and block the air. I'll do the rest."

The cloud of vapors took briefly the form of thumb up and then moved to its designated target awaiting the ship's return to normal space.

Dr. Stealth moved onto the quarter's area. There he started to seal in the doors of each crew's room locking most of them in. The all too familiar buzzing sound accompanied each door locking. Satisfied Dr. Stealth continued by sealing all corridor doors as well. He managed to isolate a great deal of the massive ship before anyone even realized he was onboard.

Then the ship dropped out of hyperspace and headed straight for Destiny. What they did not expect was for Destiny opening fire at them. But they did not have the time to ponder either as Dr. Stealth started destroying vital system with his buzzing tool. Sparks flew everywhere as he was advancing on the bridge.

A few tried to stop him in hand to hand combat but they had utterly underestimated the crafty Dr. Stealth. He was full of surprises. He had just disabled the main communication array as he got into combat with more than one opponent and it was more than he could handle.

But to his rescue came the cloud of vapors. It basically choked the Ancient crewmembers.

"Thank you!" – Dr. Stealth said and continued on his way. The Ancients had sealed the bridge door but his buzzing tool was unstoppable. The bridge doors opened swiftly and Stealth flew in. "Hello! I'm the Lord Guardian of Gallifrey!"

The crew on the bridge were indeed quite surprised of his intrusion but were on their feet quickly. The battle was intense but Stealth emerged victorious with the help of the cloud of vapors.

"Now then, you naughty Ancients," – He said and sat on the command chair. He directed the ship straight to the airlock despite the infernal Destiny's weapons were pouring at him. The Venkrat docked with Destiny and Stealth ran to the airlock as quickly as he could. It was one hell of a run.

He released the seal and opened the door, and then he had to duck. There was one hell of a battle going on there.

"Oi, take care of these," – He turned to the cloud of vapors and ran out of sight. He reached the main storage where he had left something very special and disappeared into it.

* * *

><p>Commander Veun and his people were losing ground despite their best efforts. The humans turned out to be a bigger pain than a whole horde of angry wraiths. They were pushed back to the gate room. Veun considered activating the reset controls but with the Venkrat out of game it was really no use. Their only way out of harm's way was through the gate.<p>

"Dial the gate!"

"Where to?" – Velista asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just out of here!" – Veun said while shooting back at the incoming humans.

Velista got at the control console and activated the gate. The gate started dialing. The dialing was complete. The gate opened the unstable vortex.

"We have a connection." – Velista informed although it was perfectly obvious for anyone.

"Then let's go!" – Veun commanded.

They all crossed. Veun was last. He heard the door locks blow and hurried through. When he arrived on the doors side his jaw fell to the floor. They were not on some planet. They were back in the gate room.

"What the hell?" – Veun exclaimed.

Velista ran to the door but stopped in midway. She just realized the lights were coming up all around her. She ran to the control console instead. Checking the date she exclaimed.

"Commander!"

"What?"

"We're three back in time!"

"What?" – Veun exclaimed stunned. He moved to check on the data but there was no mistake. They were three years into the past. The smile on his face grew. They had the chance of rewriting history. "Excellent! Now we fix this once and for all! Who's that?"

"A human, we ran into him and shot him!"

Velista was standing above the bleeding to death Eli Wallace.

"Good, we began with one the rest awaits!"

"If only that were true!" – A voice interrupted.

Veun turned around and gaped in awe at a strangely dressed man. He wore a long black tuxedo with a white scarf, orange striped shirt with silver beads, black tie on orange balloons, white sneakers with orange ties, and a black bowler hat, again with orange stripes.

"Hello!" – The man smiled wide. "Welcome to Destiny!"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Volker, they are in the gate room." – Corporal Barnes informed.<p>

"I noticed and they are dialing out. I can't stop it from here. You will have to storm the gate room. We can't let them get away."

"Understood,"

Not far from there, near the galley, Colonel Young was defending his position having come to the rescue of his people. The battle there was vicious. The Ancients were trapped with nowhere to go but they were not yielding either. Young had offered them to surrender but instead they send many blasts in his direction.

Matt and Grier were coming but their way was blocked by other Ancients retreating from a different position.

"Damn, we are pinned." – Matt exclaimed while discharging his P90 into an imprudent Ancient.

"I noticed." – Grier said while trying to take down another such imprudent guest.

"We have to put them between two fires."

"Well good luck with that," – Grier exclaimed. "The opposite corridor is in shambles after they detonated some bloody explosive."

"We have to try. The colonel needs our help."

"Lieutenant Scott, we could use some help with the gate room." – Corporal Barnes called on the radio.

"We are pinned here, Corporal!" – Grier replied.

"The Venkrat just docked." – Volker informed over the radio.

"Oh, great, they got reinforcements."

"Not really," – Corporal Denis replied. "It is Stealth and something I'm not sure how to describe."

"Meaning what?"

"Well, it looks like a cloud of vapor. It is choking the Ancients."

"A cloud of what now?" – Matt exclaimed stunned.

"How can a cloud choke someone?" – Brody asked.

"I don't know but it is doing it anyway." – Denis replied.

"It could be some form of a creature like the ones we encountered on the desert planet, Lieutenant." – Rush interjected. "Ha!"

"What?"

"I have seventy percent control but still not enough to flush those assholes. Just a few more minutes."

"Corporal Barnes, storm the gate room, now!"

"Yes, sir," – Barnes responded. "Alright, let's go! Blow the door!"

Barnes and her team advanced onto the door, placed some C4s and retreated a safe distance.

"Fire in the hole!"

The controls of the door blew and the doors opened. She and her team moved in but just in time to see Commander Veun cross the event horizon.

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"Veun and his goons managed to escape."

"Where to?"

"A nearby planet,"

"We will pick them up once we clean the ship. Shut down the gate and come join us!"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the galley the fight was getting uglier. Everett watched as several of the civilians that had taken arms had fallen around him. Hatred poured like disease through him. It was time they ended this massacre. He advanced a few steps and shot down two Ancients guards standing guard at the doors.<p>

He noticed the rest retreating to another room and followed them imprudently in his anger. He opened the door and scanned the room with a single look. He barely managed to evade a blast that left a hole where his head stood a second ago.

An Ancient advanced on his position but Everett took a knee and shot him in the head. The Ancient fell like a ripe fruit from a tree. Everett then rolled on the side and took out two more the others opened fire at where he used to be.

"Surrender. This is your last chance." – Everett shouted hoping this time they will listen to reason but alas more blasts pierced the walls behind him. "Be it your way then!" He said and opened fire.

What happened next was impossible to predict. Two Ancients stood up and charged. Everett took them out but miscalculated and the last one was pointing his blaster at his chest. There was no way out and then out of the blue Dr. Stealth appeared before him taking the hit. Everett did not think even twice. He shot the son of bitch with no mercy until his entire clip ended in him.

Dr. Stealth turned around. Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on his chest. Dr. Stealth then turned on his heels and fell on the ground. Everett held him in his arms. The man saved his life in that one decisive second. Stealth's smile was wide.

"It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."

Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in.

"Oh my god," – TJ said and ran to him but he pushed her back.

"You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."

Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light.

"It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."

The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing... They all stood with their jaws nailed to the floor. What their eyes were seeing simply could not be.

"ELI!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	6. The Amazing Guardian

**A/N: Well this is it. I have written the end arc story. But don't worry this chapter is not the end there is going to be one more but it'd be mostly in the Doctor Who universe. It takes place post the events of this chapter and I'm sure you'll love it. So without any further ado, you can immerse yourselves into the Destiny's Time Lord.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'<em>

**The Destiny's Time Lord**

_Everett looked up and saw the growing red dot on Doctor Stealth's side. The man saved his life and now lay dying in his arm. Stealth smiled wide._

"_It is not over, Everett," – He said with fading voice. "It is just the beginning."_

_Everett looked up. Rush, Chloe, Matt, Grier and TJ had just come in._

"_Oh my god," – TJ said and rushed to him but he pushed her back._

"_You can't do anything, TJ," – He said barely. "But it is not necessary either."_

_Suddenly his face and hands started to glow in an odd yellowish light._

"_It has begun." – His voice became coarse and he stood up pushing himself away from Everett. "Prepare yourselves to be amazed."_

_The yellowish light suddenly flared up in intensity. The result was astonishing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Amazing Guardian**

**Previously on the Destiny's Time Lord...**

**Destiny's crew wakes up after three years in the stasis pods. Everything seems ok until they find a deletion point and no explanation. Even Eli is acting out of character hiding something about the two weeks.**

**Destiny then jumps out of FTL and a stranger comes aboard but he bolts away before anyone could stop him. All attempts to find the stranger fail until he reappears in the disguise of Dr. Ian Stealth who briefly takes over the ship returning it to the previous galaxy. **

**Destiny drops out of FTL to receive a mysterious update. Dr. Rush tracks it and discovers Destiny's main frame has already deleted the information. But he also discovers the name of the transmission's source – the Guardian. The ship resumes course for the new destination input by Dr. Stealth, somewhere near planet Novas.**

**On one stop out of FTL, Colonel Young, Lieutenants Scott and Johansen, Chloe and Dr. Volker become stranded on a world after the Stargate is destroyed by an old foe – the drone ships. Destiny resumes course. Colonel Young, Lieutenants Scott and Johansen, Chloe and Dr. Volker find a strange alien technology, which in turns is very similar to the gates. They manage to catch up with Destiny.**

**Meanwhile, Dr. Stealth while still working on his secret project, receives a distress call. He takes a shuttle and goes to rescue the stranded ones. He arrives just in time but is stranded in turn.**

**Destiny resumes its course until it exits FTL and stops dead in front of a Lantean warship full of Ancients. Communication with the ship stays unanswered. The Ancients then subdue the crew of Destiny using a modified stun bomb. Only Dr. Rush escapes capture. Their analysis of the ship's status is not encouraging. The ship had been through a lot but they are determined to repair it. **

**Their commander, Veun, decides to use the humans as work force to gather materials in order to be able to repair the ship. Veun makes the offer to Colonel Young packed with legitimate threats. At first Young refuses but after a show of force, his people are sent to a rogue planet outside the galaxy to mine the necessary materials.**

**The very next day, Eli mysteriously disappears. The crew discovers he had jumped from a cliff but never recover the body. Many months later, having repaired sufficiently the ship, Commander Veun orders the humans back onboard. **

**Destiny resumes course until a new planet where to leave the humans is found. Veun plans to get rid of the humans and return Destiny to the Pegasus Galaxy and back to the past but an unknown program takes over and the ship jumps back to FTL.**

**Meanwhile while in transfer, the humans are rescued by Dr. Rush. They arm themselves and the battle for Destiny begins. Having learnt many secrets Dr. Rush's plan earns them victory even when the Lantean warship Venkrat reappears, it is unable to assist as the enigmatic Dr. Stealth had taken it over. **

**Dr. Stealth then boards Destiny and disappears inside the main cargo bay. He reappears later just in time to save Colonel's Young life. As he lay dying his body starts glowing in strange yellowish light and regenerates. The result stuns everyone. The enigmatic Dr. Stealth transforms into ELI.**

And now on Destiny's Time Lord...

* * *

><p><strong>Three and a half years ago…<strong>

The crew of Destiny had been in stasis for the past twelve days and Eli was nowhere near solving the problem with the last of the stasis pods. He had gone through the manual several times now but the solution was still elusive.

This last day of effort Eli made a breakthrough but it was not a cheerful one. He had indeed told Colonel Young that he is smarter than Dr. Rush but being smart was not going to be helpful at all. The fault with the pod was indeed technical and he needed to repair it but he had no materials for that and dropping out of hyperspace was simply out of the question.

Eli put down the manual and sighed in frustration. He had hoped a little too overconfidently he would be able to solve it but it turned out he overestimated his chances. There was a way to fix the damn pod but he could nothing about it. He now had to lie down and kill himself so the others may have the chance to survive and wake up in three years. The resources stored for the two weeks period were coming to an end. He had one more day of life.

It was for the best that he used today as his last day and the next to die and stop the leak of resources allocated for his life support. It was the right thing to do. There was no other alternative otherwise his friends and colleagues will not make it and might wake up a few thousand years shy of the intended target time and that would be the end for them. With no contact with Earth, they will go bongo.

Eli strode round the ship and his favorite places all day. By end of the day he returned to the bridge and began putting down in place the last instructions into the main computer. He wanted to go to sleep and not wake up tomorrow. The last instructions were in place when he suddenly froze. He was seeing a display of Dr. Franklin before him. It must be the ship messing with him. Franklin pointed at an area in the ship.

Eli recognized it once. It was the chair room. The idea frankly had crossed through his mind but he was not ready for ascension or assimilation into the ship. Of course, that idea was not bad he could be with Gin again and perhaps see the others from time to time. But no, he had made his mind. He shook head at Franklin saying: 'No, I'll go my way'. The Franklin hologram melted away.

He exited and locked the bridge, and made his way back to his bunk. On the way, two things happened. Suddenly Destiny dropped out of hyperspace and the gate activated. Eli hurriedly made his way to the gate room. The door opened and Eli froze in his tracks. On it stood a man dressed in the fashion of the Ancients and in his arm he held a weapon that he promptly discharged into Eli.

Eli lost his footing almost immediately and his knees hit the ground. Eli looked down and saw a growing red dot on his chest where it said – you are here. Two more Ancients appeared and carried him in the gate room. Eli saw more Ancients but he also saw a strange rippling inside the event horizon of the gate's puddle. The place around the wound was becoming increasingly cold.

Well, he wanted to die before the deadline hits and now he got his wish though he would have certainly preferred his death was calmer and not so cold. But life isn't perfect then he heard them talking.

"Excellent! Now we fix this once and for all! Who's that?" The commander of the Ancients called Veun as Eli overheard asked.

"A human, we ran into him and shot him!" – The Ancient female replied. She was called Velista. She was standing above the bleeding to death Eli Wallace.

"Good, we began with one the rest awaits!"

"If only that were true!" – A voice interrupted.

Veun turned around and gaped in awe at a strangely dressed man. He wore a long black tuxedo with a white scarf, orange striped shirt with silver beads, black tie on orange balloons, white sneakers with orange ties, and a black bowler hat, again with orange stripes.

Even Eli looked and noticed the oddly dressed man but strangely enough recognized his face as he had seen him just twelve days ago when he put him in stasis. 'How was this possible', Eli asked himself. His vision was becoming blurrier by the minute but he forced himself to focus so he can hear the conversation.

* * *

><p>The gate shut down and Destiny resumed its course into hyperspace. The Ancients led by Veun were still standing rooted at their places. The strange man before them was smiling big time though the moment the gate shut down the smile was replaced by cold fury. His eyes twinkled but he still did not attack. There was time for everything.<p>

"Did you really think you'd go unpunished, Commander Veun?" Dr. Ian Stealth asked.

"I don't know who you are but you're only one." Veun replied with a smug smile.

"Or perhaps it only looks that way." Dr. Ian Stealth countered. His gaze narrowed. There were mere seconds away from combat. "You ran from the hundred years old war with the Wraith because you were afraid. And you travelled to the future so that you can return into the past as the glorious heroes and rule the rest of the Lanteans. But guess what," And it was here that Stealth smiled again but it was his devilish smile.

"What?"

"I am in your way. I have always been in your way and I always will be. I am the Lord Guardian of the planet Gallifrey, the home world of the Time Lords. Oh, yes, we were first, the first ones. We are the masters of Time, the protectors of the all creation through time and space. And your Odyssey ends here three and a half years into the past."

"I don't think so whoever you think you are. The Alterrans were first no one else."

"No, dear, the Time Lords were first. We know the universe like the back of our pockets. I have been to places you can hardly conceive of. I have been around for the past eight hundred years. Oh, yes, I'm eight hundred and twelve years old. And you don't stand a chance."

And Dr. Ian Stealth made his move. In his left hand appeared a small metallic device with an orange light atop that produced a rather annoying buzzing sound. The weapons of the Ancients left their hands with tiny sparks.

Stealth crossed the distance separating him and Veun rather quickly. Veun had little time to ponder his next move. He was defending himself against this odd creature that claimed to be eight hundred years old and if it were true then he was rather well preserved for his age not to mention extra healthy.

Of course Veun had these thoughts for a split second as the rest of the time he was fighting for his life. Stealth had no intention of letting them live. He would usually never kill anyone but they knew far too much and there was simply no other choice. The other Ancients came to help their leader but definitely underestimated the superb hand to hand warrior that the Guardian of Gallifrey was.

They were all soon lying on the ground unconscious. Stealth was utterly merciless. He disposed of Velista last. He had a sudden thought of what the Doctor might do and then a brilliant thought came to his mind. These Ancients were never going to be a problem again. There were many ways of disposing of an enemy and the Time Lords were the masters of them all.

His first job however was the dying Eli. He had already lost much blood and was slipping away though he was still awake.

"Oh, Eli, Eli," Stealth exhaled. "What mess we are in!"

"Des...iny...curse..." Eli tried to speak but coughed blood instead and his sentence was drowned in it.

"Oh, don't speak," Stealth warned and cleaned the blood. "You are not gone yet. Don't move! I'll be back in a jiff."

Stealth bolted down the corridor and straight to the stasis room. He found his pod empty and smiled victoriously. Now comes the complicated part. He headed straight for the cargo bay where he had left his most precious possession and ventured inside.

He sat on the command chair and the seven feet high grey crate came to life. It left the cargo bay only to reappear at the gate room encompassing the body of the bleeding out Eli. Stealth moved to Eli and put him on a bunk a floor beneath the command room.

"Don't worry Eli you will be fine." He said and smiled. His medical equipment managed to stabilize Eli's life. Now Stealth had to do something even more complicated. There was now only one way to save his life. Of course he was dead certain his people would most certainly object but that was not going to be an issue.

He returned to the command room and input the new coordinates. They led straight to a place that was time locked unless for particles that has already been there in the first place. The TARDIS left the gate room of Destiny and entered the time vortex.

* * *

><p>The trip was rather bumpier than ever except for one time when he first did it so long ago when he first ran away from Gallifrey, almost at the end of the Time War (see the bonus chapter 7, the one to come). The TARDIS pushed through the dimensional barriers separating the universe of the Ancient ship Destiny and the one of the time lords emerging through the time schism, and it reappeared inside one of the lowest levels of the Glass Citadel of the Time Lords of Gallifrey.<p>

Stealth took Eli with him and headed up. He reached the medical centre where a few healers were taking care of the wounded. They did not pay attention to him. Stealth had chosen the perfect time to appear. Hiding in plain sight was his speciality and that of the Master as he recalled. He now just had to avoid Rassilon and the Doctor for they would certainly recognize him.

He knew of course that he could not stay here for long. He had just a small window in which to perform a miracle. He got rid of the healers in rather unorthodox manner but he did not want them to start asking questions. They were bound to notice that Eli is a human.

Eli came around and opened his eyes. He closed them again for what he was seeing was beyond impossible. He opened them slowly again and blinked. He managed to stand up a bit in the bed. He looked around and saw other beds with other humans lying on them. But the view outside the glass windows was infinitely more interesting.

At the far end of the horizon the sun was setting down though it was more appropriate to say two suns but only was setting, for now. The sky was orange making a strange nuance to the mountains covered in glistening white. Beneath the glass windows, there was a forest of orange and almost golden colours, possibly trees or the leaves of the tress. It was difficult to say.

Soon enough, the second sun began setting down. Eli could hardly put into words what his eyes were seeing to describe such unearthly beauty. Golden light covered the glistening white snow of the mountains' tops and descended towards the forest and ground like a heavenly halo.

"Wow!" Eli exclaimed. He couldn't resist but say that. If this is what heaven was like then he was glad he was there. But again he might be dreaming too. He was inches away from death anyway. He might as well be already dead though strangely enough he still could feel and that sadly meant he was still alive and breathing. He examined further the feeling and discovered he might not be wrong of the previous statement either. He was not feeling alright at all. He was still dying but he was glad.

"Ah, the patient is awake. Good,"

Eli turned around and saw the approaching oddly dressed man he saw at the gate room where he had been bleeding out to death. He remembered his name now.

"Dr. Ian Stealth!"

"Oh, good, it's good to be remembered." Stealth smiled.

Eli opened but then closed his mouth. He was uncertain of what to say or how to say it. He noticed Stealth was carrying some ugly and rather crude looking device and wondered of its use.

"What is that?"

Stealth looked at the piece and smiled wide though not for long. "It is complicated."

"It always is. What is it?"

Stealth's smile was gone now completely and Eli wondered why though not for long either. A man appeared behind him in the door frame and Stealth reacted instinctively. He grabbed the nearest rather heavy oblong metallic object and threw it at the man behind. The latter really did not expect it and the metallic object hit him on the head and promptly fell unconscious to the ground.

"Wow, what the hell man?" Eli exclaimed shocked.

Stealth did not bother replying. He moved to the fallen man and put him somewhere he would not bother them again then he returned to Eli.

"Well, to be short, Eli, we are not supposed to be here."

"Why not?"

"It is a conversation for another time." Stealth replied. "Now," He placed the crude device on Eli's right side where his wound was still visible and pressed a button. Eli felt a hot burning sensation and lost immediately consciousness.

Satisfied Stealth grabbed Eli and carried him out of the medical ward. He moved to the Time Ward where the Time Lords as apprentices must stay for a time. There they are exposed to a raw time vortex. It is done so they can withstand it while travelling through it even if they use crude devices such as vortex manipulators.

Humans usually did not need such exposure as their travel into a TARDIS prepared them for it anyway. But for initiates as the Time Lords' younglings it is something of a requirement. It strengthened, bolstered their DNA and it was also that which gave them the cheating death ability, regeneration or at least part of it.

Stealth needed Eli to be there for his plan depended on Eli being able to regenerate at least twice: first into him and then back to his old self. And for this to work, Stealth had to perform some fancy miracles. He used the time lords' medical technology to alter Eli's DNA structure into the one of a time lord without killing him in the process.

The process in itself required at least four cycles, a time that Stealth did not have. He could not risk staying here for that long hence why Stealth had accelerated the process. It was risky, very risky. But Stealth was confident he would be successful. He had done this once before and had no problems and the subject was in a worse condition than Eli. Of course back then, it nearly cost the life of the person in question but now he had the experience and ironed some of the problems he had encountered back then.

Stealth completed the process in less than four hours. He examined Eli and smiled satisfied the deed was done. He had succeeded in transforming young Eli, a human into a time lord. Of course if his people knew about this and hell if even the humans knew about this they would be joining the Daleks and the other nightmares to conquer and destroy the Time Lords. It was also true that this change was temporary. It had to be so it can serve its purpose.

Now was coming the difficult part. Stealth had to manipulate Eli's DNA to change him into Ian and then back to his old Eli self. That part was by far more difficult but not impossible and so Stealth got to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the medical ward, the healers had awakened. They disposed of the restraints and the head healer summoned the guards. He explained at his best what has occurred and the guards promptly informed the high council.<p>

Rassilon was pacing back and forth trying to solve this riddle. He had sensed something odd and rather familiar but could not put his finger on it.

"Find them and bring them here! Seal the city!"

"Yes, Milord President!"

The guards vacated the chambers of the high council. Rassilon started to wonder who would have the audacity for such disturbance and ironically three names came to mind: The Master, the Doctor and the Guardian. The Master had run away, the Guardian had died jumping on his volition inside the time schism so the only one left was the Doctor. 'Was there no getting rid of him?' Rassilon thought annoyed.

Ever since the Doctor had returned, Rassilon and the rest of the Time Lords were having a rough time. He had managed to antagonize further every single enemy that was coming their way. And Rassilon was getting tired of it. Perhaps the time had come for them to implement the final directive – the End of time.

The guards searched everywhere they could think of but there was no sign of the intruders or any intruders for that matter. And one point they ran into the Doctor who had just appeared inside the atrium. The head guard had received further orders from the Lord President to arrest the Doctor.

"Milord Doctor," The head guard called.

The Doctor stopped looking at him. "Yes,"

"By order of the Lord President, you are hereby under arrest."

"Oh, what have I done this time?" The Doctor wondered but shrugging he followed the guards who escorted him to the high council's chambers. Rassilon was ecstatic.

"Finally," He said. "Leave us!"

"What's the occasion this time?" The Doctor asked in a rather cold voice.

"You have outdone yourself this time, My Lord Doctor."

"Really?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Such praise from the Lord President these days was something of a rarity.

"Yes," Rassilon nodded with a smug victorious smile.

The Doctor found the president's behaviour rather odd. One doesn't get arrested for doing the right thing though with the Lord President that was never certain or evident.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed trying to provoke the Lord President to be a bit more specific.

"Not only you defy the wishes of the high council with your swagger but this time you have gone overboard."

"I have?" The Doctor was definitely not following the Lord President's pattern of thought.

"You brought humans here."

"Ah," The Doctor exclaimed but then got thinking. Yes, he did but that was a long time ago. He wondered why Rassilon was bringing it up now.

"Yes and this time you won't get away with it. The head healer informed us of your latest exploit."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed this time genuinely puzzled. What in the world had the head healer to do with that? He wasn't present when he brought Jane to Gallifrey. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent Doctor! He saw you just a few hours ago."

The Doctor looked at Rassilon stunned. What the hell was he on? A few hours ago, he was in the middle of the Dalek fleet antagonizing the shit out of the Dalek Emperor alongside the Corsair.

"My Lord President have you been drinking again of the Potion labelled 'Delusions One Every Minute'?" The Doctor asked. The other council members smirked at this comment.

"It would seem you have." Rassilon replied.

"Um, a few hours ago, six to be precise, I was in the middle of the Dalek fleet with the Corsair! And she can vouch for that unless you're suggesting I have been in two places at once?"

Rassilon was taken aback. "What?" The Doctor however had already looked away and was marching to the doors. "Stop! Bring the Corsair!"

The Doctor stopped and leaned against the wall in amicable anticipation. The Corsair did not fail to appear a few minutes later. She was in her night gown and rather frustrated of this rude wakeup call.

"My Lord President, I was having such a lovely nap! Explain yourself of this rudeness!"

"Where were you six hours ago?" Rassilon ignored her condescending tone and got to the point at hand.

The Corsair looked at the Doctor who only shrugged and then answered rather caustically.

"I was teaching the Dalek Emperor the recipe for Marshmallows' pudding!"

"You...what?" Rassilon exclaimed blinking hard.

"Oh for the love of Gallifrey, do I need to spell it for you?" She exclaimed flaring up.

Rassilon did not enjoy the utterly disrespectful tone. She was taking it from the Doctor. He was certain of it. But she had confirmed being with the Doctor. So if it was not the Doctor the culprit then who the hell was it? "Alright, you two can go!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled at the Corsair and they both left the chambers of the high council.<p>

"What's in his head?" She asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor shook head. "It seems someone had brought a human here."

"And he can't find them?" She flared up shaking vigorously her head. "And they wonder why we are losing the war!"

"I'll look into it!"

"Why?"

"It sounds interesting."

"You will never change." The Corsair smiled.

"Care to join me?" The Doctor looked at her naughtily.

"Why not? I'm already awake thanks to that moron!"

The two reached the medical ward and asked around. The head healer was happy to see both of them. He recounted the encounter. The Doctor frowned. He got into thinking. Why did Rassilon think he was behind it? He shared this thought with her.

"Perhaps he thought only you're capable of it!" The Corsair suggested.

"Hmm, I do not know!" The Doctor shook head. "But why me directly? I mean it is as though I'm part of some list of..." The Doctor stopped in mid sentence. "Oh!" He was indeed part of a list so to speak.

"Oh what?" She looked at him.

"Well," The Doctor prevaricated. "There was once upon a time such a list." And he smiled. They were quite the trio. "We were quite on top of every list."

The Corsair smiled as she remembered those times too. "The famous trio of troublemakers who can forget?"

"Yeah, but the question is why."

"Well if it is not you as it is rather obvious that leaves two other possibilities..."

"Well that's just it. It doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I haven't seen the Master in a long time. He must be still frozen. And well, the Guardian is dead."

"He is?"

"Well, yeah, Rassilon said he drove his TARDIS straight into the time schism."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed shocked. "No one can survive that. It is suicide."

"I know but that also means I'm the only possibility left."

"But then again that's the thing we were together at the time!"

"I know and that's what's puzzling!"

"Not really, riddle solved."

"Yeah," The Doctor smirked. "Maybe, but maybe not, because he is still looking."

"Well then someone else did."

"But it beckons the question who and why?"

"True," She admitted. "Why bring a human into the ward and then take him away and not leaving Gallifrey yet?'

But neither the Doctor not the Corsair could solve this riddle as they knew not who did it. Of course then the one hit on the head woke up and described the assailant. The Doctor jumped off his seat at once and broke into a run. The Corsair had to keep up. She had not seen the Doctor this excited and disturbed at the same time since the time she ran into him some two hundred years ago while dealing with the Cybermen.

The Doctor reached his TARDIS and moved along the keyboard inputting information as fast as he could. The TARDIS scanner activated and began search the parameters at once but got confusing results.

"What?" He exclaimed as he studied the results. The Corsair entered the TARDIS and joined him at the console.

"What's that?"

"That's something confusing."

"I can see that but what is it supposed to be?"

"I'm scanning Gallifrey for the presence of the Guardian's TARDIS!"

"The Guardian?" She exclaimed perplexed. "But I thought you said he went for the time schism?"

"Well Rassilon seemed to think it but after that description it could only be him."

"Why?"

"He has always been belligerent and very quick on his feet. It can be only him but these readings make no sense at all. Have you seen anything like that?"

"No, never,"

It was indeed confusing as the readings indicated the presence of the TARDIS but it showed it mingled with negative artron and zero point energy that was making it impossible for his scans to determine its exact location.

"How does one achieve negative artron energy?" The Doctor said more to himself than the Corsair next to him.

"Well, it is impossible to have a negative artron energy signature."

"I know but here it is!"

The Corsair had to admit it was possible after all for they were both seeing it but how that remained a mystery.

* * *

><p>At this time, in the time ward, Stealth had completed the difficult part of overriding the regeneration procedures and inputting his sequences. He had once more to subject Eli to the time vortex so the new changes can come into place.<p>

He then noticed the increased activity of the citadel's guards and looked into it. "Curses!" He muttered under breath. The healers had awakened and now probably everyone was looking for either him or the Doctor. He checked just to be on the safe side and it turned out that the Doctor had been summoned to the council's chambers alongside the Corsair. Oh, she was bad news.

Of course this news was indeed bad in itself. It meant it won't be soon before the Doctor figures out he is around and would start searching for him. It was also soothing to know that the Doctor did not know his habits well. But he would most certainly look for his TARDIS signature and that bore to no good. Sadly he had to stay here and monitor the last part of the process otherwise something might go wrong and this would be the end of a very prominent time stream in the other universe that could cause seriously unfixable damage.

Stealth imagined this time he would leave a trail to be remembered even by Time Lords' standards or at least a curious enigma. This also meant that he had to call his TARDIS to him as going out with Eli would only complicate matters. The guards must have sealed the entire city and going down several levels with someone that looked like his twin brother was simply out of the question. Or he had to do something rather drastic to attract the attention away from him. Of course there was another curious possibility he could transform Eli into yet another time lord but for that he needed the exact DNA profile.

"How about that Rassilon," Stealth wondered. But no, not Rassilon otherwise everyone would know for certain someone was cheating big time, perhaps the Doctor and one of his previous reincarnations but no that won't work either. And then Stealth thought of another rather curious possibility – Dr. River Song. "Ha, now there's a buzz killer." But then again, the Doctor did not know her yet, which of course was simply perfect. Eli's DNA was closer to River's.

"Well then Eli, you will have a rare opportunity you will be a girl."

Stealth got to work. He happened to carry the knowledge necessary for that. The process was this time less risky and far more believable.

* * *

><p>Eli woke up in the middle of it and wondered what the hell. Stealth noticed him.<p>

"Ah, the patient is awake. Excellent!"

"Dr. Stealth, what is going on?"

"Well, to make the story short, you are about to change gender."

"WHAT?" Eli exclaimed stunned.

"And you are to do exactly as I tell you. Mind you it won't be easy but necessary. As I told you, we are not supposed to be here and it must stay this way more or less. I will tell you now, what you must do and you'll have to do it exactly as it is told. Do you understand?"

Eli blinked but nodded. He did most definitely not understand. "But what if something goes wrong? What if I refuse?"

"Then all of your friends on Destiny will most certainly die and it will be all on your shoulders. Everything depends on you so you'd better do it exactly as I say."

"Of course," Eli replied. He did not like the part involving a future guilt of that magnitude.

Stealth told him many strange things. Of course the strangest was to profess love to another man he had never met before (did I mention he was another man!). Eli thrust head but listened and repeated everything. He had to memorize a great deal of things that he found out quite easy to do even easier than before. Stealth promised to explain everything once they were out of here.

The part that he was about to change gender completely was probably the scariest. Of course any man would find this statement rather intriguing but still saying it aloud and actually experiencing it were two very different things. Stealth explained how the process will occur and though Eli understood it in principle the general picture was a bit fuzzy.

"Are you ready?" Stealth asked finally.

"I don't know!"

"Good answer," Stealth smiled then it faded and he added with a serious tone. "This will hurt!"

"What will?" Eli quickly asked but then he really did not need any answer. Stealth had taken some kind of pistol in hand. It produced an orange blast that hit him square in the chest and it hurt like hell. It hurt even more than before. But then somehow he knew exactly what to do and it was rather fascinating and illuminating. Eli focused his mind on it though to a degree it was more of a reflex than anything else.

He did not have to wait long for the result. His hands and other visible parts of his skin started to glow in a strange yellow orange light that seemed to have become tangible and swirly. He waved his hand and the strange light particles followed flawlessly with it. Stealth had stepped backwards giving him enough space.

Eli did not have to wonder much why. It was somehow self evident. He was on his feet and stretching his hands forward and to the sides, clenching his teeth because the agony of the pain had become more than intolerable. Actually, it felt like painful death much like he was feeling when he was bleeding out.

And then in one swift burst, the light intensified. Eli could feel his body change, alter its structure. His hair grew blonde and somewhat longer than before. His face stretched and the pain was agonizing. His legs and arms altered too. He was taller now but much more slender and his arms much softer. Then another thought climbed in and focused on a dress size though he wished for pants.

And then just all of a sudden the pain stopped though he could still feel the cooking inside him but on the outside he was done. He noticed Stealth smile big time and look for something that he soon presented it before Eli's eyes that widened in utter shock. Eli simply could not believe the reflection he was seeing in the mirror. Indeed hearing about one thing and actually experiencing it were indeed two very, very different things.

His hand involuntarily found itself inside his pants. It was the only to be a hundred percent certain. What it felt shocked him even more but what he was hoping to find wasn't there anymore. Stealth promptly took him by the hand and shoved him in front a bigger mirror and Eli totally gaped. He looked nothing like his old self. His thoughts were pretty much the same but the rest…OMG.

"Oh my God," He exclaimed aloud and discovered that even his voice has changed. It sounded more women like, mature woman, experienced one. "Oh, holy crap,"

"Well then now," Stealth said perfectly satisfied. "Remember Eli, you are now Dr. River Song."

"I shall certainly try." Eli replied. He bent his new body to try it out right. Of course another thought found itself into his mind and it was kissing the man before him. At first it disgusted him but then again the new form took its toll and uncontrollably he did it. It was an incredible bliss and sent shivers down his entire body then he pulled away. "I'm sorry!"

Stealth recovered from the sudden kissing attack and recomposed himself. "Eli, it has to be a bit more tantalizing than this."

"Um, what?" Eli exclaimed a bit confused.

"You can't simply jump people, you know?" Stealth raised an eyebrow but he was smiling. "Make yourself um…slightly a bit out of reach but not too much!"

"I think I understand." And he moved for a tiny kiss and then pulled away. "This alright?"

"That's definitely better." Stealth said. "Now, the gun!"

"Gun? What gun?"

"Well, let's just say Dr. Song is a bit triggering happy."

"But you said he doesn't know her yet?"

"Yes, I did but it is pointless not to mention insulting to be off character."

"Insulting to whom?"

"Dr. Song of course,"

"Right,"

Stealth found a gun with Alpha Meazon power cell and put in a belt around his waist. "Good, now we have little time to work on the manners."

"We do?"

"Oh, yes, follow my example,"

And Stealth taught him in no time at all how to become the notorious archeologist Dr. River Song. It was not that difficult really. Eli thought if he were himself he would find it difficult but as his new self it was pretty easy.

"Oh, crap, what about the cramps?" Eli had suddenly remembered what girls experience once every month.

"Eli, you won't be a girl for that long." Stealth reassured him.

"Oh, alright,"

"Showtime!"

"Um, how are you going to pass?"

"Don't worry, Eli. You are the diversion. Once you ditch the Doctor and the Corsair, you will head straight down four levels until you reach a small…why am I even bothering?" Stealth said and promptly touched Eli's temple. Transferring information the Time Lords' way was far more efficient than words. "You got it now?"

"Oh, wow, yes, I do!" Eli exclaimed of the sudden jolt of flowing new information.

"Good, Showtime!" Stealth said. "After you, Dr. Song!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor and the Corsair were still in the Doctor's TARDIS contemplating onto the impossible data displayed before their eyes – negative artron energy signature. The Doctor had wondered whether to appraise the Time Lords' high council of this new discovery but somehow he got the feeling it was best not to. Who would believe him anyway?<p>

A sudden beep of the TARDIS brought the two out of their thoughts. The Doctor frowned as his TARDIS was actually recognizing the signature of the life sign it was pointing to and he found this extremely odd. He pinpointed its location and sudden jolt hit him – the Time Ward. Of course, it was the perfect hiding place.

"Time to go!" The Doctor exclaimed and he bolted out of the TARDIS with the Corsair at his feet.

The two reached the Time Ward just in time as a blonde woman was leaving it. She stopped at the sight of the Doctor, rearranged her hair and openly walked towards him. She then grabbed him by the face with her hands and gave him a smack of the lips then she moved back.

The Doctor stood rooted on the spot. He has never met this woman before in his entire life and yet she just kissed him. The Corsair, well, she was a bit jealous at the moment as the woman before her was classes more beautiful and tantalizing than she was. The sheer audacity and utter superiority this woman was projecting was close to mesmerizing and extremely attracting.

The Doctor snapped out of his stupor. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sweetie," The woman before him said with a soft tantalizing voice. "Spoilers!"

The Doctor was definitely taken aback. It was the sort of words he would choose when describing a future event. The woman smiled and walked around him driving him crazy.

"You haven't changed much, Doctor!" She continued. "Though, I would have preferred you into something more…um…slender!"

The Doctor swallowed. She was sizing him with lascivious stare in the eyes, opening her mouth just a little bit but with the most tantalizing smile he had ever laid eyes on, and slightly biting her lips. She made a small purr that actually sounded like a roar.

She walked away and the Doctor imperceptibly followed her and he could not explain why. There was something irresistible in her pulling him after her. She continued walking until they reached one of the most beautiful views on a balcony overlooking the rest of the citadel beneath.

* * *

><p>Behind them, Stealth popped his head to see if the way was clear and seeing the trio walk away he smiled. The poor Doctor was taken completely off guard. Eli was making his impersonation of Dr. Song perfectly. The Doctor was mesmerized and his senses were dulled now and so Stealth used the time to slip through.<p>

"Oh it is beautiful as ever." Eli observed.

The Doctor still mesmerized only nodded but then remembered the reasons of his investigation.

"Where is the human?"

"Hugh?" Eli turned to face him with an expression of mild confusion.

"The human you brought here. Where is he?"

"Oh," Eli exclaimed. "He's perfectly fine and home by now." And smiled. "There is really no need to make such a fuss, Doctor."

"I doubt the healers would agree."

"Well, yeah, he did assault them." Eli thrust head. "Ts, ts, very sad indeed, but he's perfectly fine and home."

"Where is home exactly?" The Doctor asked. He was still suspicious. The description he had been given could only pertain to the Guardian. The likelihood of confusion was slim to nonexistent.

"Um, he's back to his home world, planet Novas."

"Novas?" The Doctor exclaimed perplexed. "Never heard of it! Where is it?"

"It is in the galaxy Tenera!"

"Strange, never heard of it either,"

"Well, you can't know everything." Eli reasoned and smiled again.

"Why wasn't Rassilon apprised of this?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you consult with him every time you do something?" Eli countered.

"Well, no," The Doctor admitted.

"There you go then."

The Doctor was at a loss here. Everything in the story fitted in perfectly but his overdeveloped senses weren't easy to fool. Still, he had truly no reason to doubt any of it. Coincidences existed from time to time though he did not really believe in them. But it was possible that the described man was indeed only a man and it was even possible he resembled the Guardian.

Curiously enough, the healers did not mention the gender of the human and for all he knew he could really be a man. Still, there was a tiny part of him that did not trust the explanation or the person before him. He did like a bad girl and the one before him was definitely one. But he came to think he knew all time lords but this one he did not and it was rather frustrating. Still he needed a proof the one before him was actually a time lord. His senses were telling him it was but reason demanded proof.

"What were you doing in the Time Ward?" The Corsair asked and the Doctor threw her a grateful look for this reminder.

"That's my business and not yours," Eli replied coldly while his hands found their way to the belt where his gun was. He had the sudden feeling he might have a use of it.

"Nostalgic perhaps," The Doctor said. "Of the good old days," He was actually aiming to bait her. But Eli chose not to reply and only smiled. The Doctor's suspicions were high up again.

"It is our business when intruders get in the way, our way." The Corsair said glaring at Eli.

"Really? Am I an intruder? Oh!" Eli remarked caustically and looked at the Corsair mockingly. "Stick to your own, Corsair, you might live longer." And with that Eli drew his gun and pointed it at the Corsair's face that stepped backwards instinctively.

"Ladies," The Doctor stepped in between them with stretched out hands. "The Corsair only meant that…"

"I am impersonating a Time Lord?" Eli interrupted the gun still pointed at her. "How dare you?"

"Well then prove it!" The Doctor said. "Let's go the Time Ward. It will prove it beyond the shadow of a doubt."

Eli eyed the Doctor for awhile. Stealth had said that he, she, he is a time lord now. He still of course had many questions regarding this race but they had to wait. Without lowering his gun he pointed in that direction. "Lead the way, sweetie!"

The Doctor sighed and turned around. The Corsair moved at the front. The three proceeded to the Time Ward. They were walking in front of Eli eyeing each other. But then Eli had slowed his pace and as they reached a vent he used it to jump in it silently. The Doctor and the Corsair continued until they reached the Time Ward.

"Here we are!" The Doctor said and turned around but the female Time Lord was nowhere in sight.

"Darn it!" The Corsair exclaimed. "I knew she was up to no good."

"Well, it is a bit too late for that." The Doctor observed. It was really not easy to fool him that completely. Of course this only meant she was not a time lord but then his senses had confirmed she was. It was an interesting puzzle. But then why would she scarper? Was she afraid of the test? No Time Lord ever is. Or she simply did what she pleased anyway. Yes, the latter seemed more plausible.

* * *

><p>Eli reached the lowest levels using the map in his head that the Guardian had given him. He found easily the seven feet high grey crate and ventured inside. The last time he had been in here he did not remember much of it as he was bleeding out so he could not truly appreciate the magnitude.<p>

"It's bigger on the inside!" He exclaimed.

Stealth appeared from the stairs on the right of his position smiling big time. "Yes." He confirmed simply. "I take it you managed to ditch them?"

"Yes," Eli replied as it was rather obvious since they haven't followed him in.

"How did it go? Any problems?"

"Well, it went well except the Doctor wanted to try me in the Time Ward with some test to prove I'm actually a Time Lord."

"Yes," Stealth smiled. "He has always been suspicious. Don't fret about it. He will get over the disappointment."

"And she was too." Eli added.

Stealth chuckled. "Yes, she's bad news too but loyal to the boot."

"Can we go now?"

"Not yet,"

"What are we waiting for?"

"The perfect window," Stealth replied. "They are still looking for us but soon that won't be an issue. I've sent a signal to the Daleks."

"Daleks? What the hell is that?"

"Oh, trust me you don't want to know. But it suffices to say they are the enemy of the Time Lords."

"Why would betray your own people?" Eli asked perplexed.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just accelerating the events so in the chaos no one will bother us."

"I still don't understand why."

"It is very complicated but as far as my brothers and sisters Time Lords are concerned I'm dead and I would like to keep it that way."

"Oh," Eli was not sure he understood Stealth's reasons but he trusted him nevertheless. He did save his life. "And then we will be leaving for Destiny, right?"

"No," Stealth replied.

"Why?"

"I need something else."

"Which is what?"

"The Flesh!"

"The what?" Eli asked stunned. He clearly heard the Flesh though he had no clue what Stealth meant.

"You will see. It is quite uncanny." Stealth replied with a mysterious smile.

Eli shrugged. Much of this anyway was way too strange to him. He walked around this odd contraption that was bigger on the inside, much bigger. It had numerous rooms, a tennis court, a library full of old dusty books written in some many languages he could hardly count them and a swimming pool.

On the scientific side however, it was quite exciting. He wondered how these Time Lords have managed to shove in so many things in such confined space. He wondered whether it is an illusion the size of it on the outside but it wasn't. It made him think of the theory of dimensionality. It was one of the few reasonable things that could explain this anomaly.

Other than that the odd contraption apparently moved through time and space hence their presence on the planet of the Time Lords. Eli chuckled remembering Rush's regret that invaluable knowledge would be lost while they are in stasis. But now he was certain that they have missed nothing. He had the rare opportunity to learn of things he never thought he could learn.

His presence on the Time Lords' home world was a testament to that venue. They had already a very powerful race on Eden. They could move things through space as though they were not moving at all. And now he had an inclination how this might be as the Time Lords can exactly the same with the slight difference that they were humanoid. And a little piece of the puzzle of the universe revealed itself to him.

He was glad he decided to be the one staying behind. Of course he did not plan to be shot by people that according to Stealth were actually Lanteans, and then transported to another planet and transformed into a woman. It was indeed a very crazy notion. True he had nightmares just the day before all this wonderful madness occurred but he figured it would be the Lucians not the Ancients.

A woman – the word still resonated in his mind as it was the only thing that did not transform at least not completely. He was ironically having a lot of woman's thoughts that was kind of beneficial but at the same time odd. While his little performance in front of the Doctor and the Corsair, he actually enjoyed himself immensely. Even kissing the guy was not as disgusting as he thought it might be. Of course being straight presented a challenge at least in the beginning, but then his woman's side took over and it was bliss.

And now he was stuck in a woman's body though according to Stealth it wasn't someone else's body it was his and this was kind of difficult to sink in. Like any other man he had wondered what it is to be a woman and he had the real chance of finding out. Of course there were aspects he really did not want to explore though the very thought of them was quite arousing.

And now he and Stealth were about to embark to find something called Flesh. The oddities of this man had really no end. As he recalled from his time on Destiny, Stealth was a botanist and he could have never fathom he was actually an alien with militant tendencies and a bag full of oddities that could eclipse the sun, the moon and the whole damn universe.

"Oi, Eli," Stealth's voice reached him. "Time to go. It is getting hot here."

Eli frowned. Hot – what the hell was he on this time? He returned to the control room that he called the bridge and quickly understood what was going on. The screens were showing odd circular vessels converging on the planet.

"What the hell are those?" He asked.

"Those would be the Daleks." Stealth replied. "They are the most or well one of the most dangerous race in the whole of creation."

"They do not look it." Eli observed.

"Well, I suppose it is a good thing you have never met them otherwise it'd be running into the closet to hide."

"You're not running!"

"That's because I know what I'm dealing with and how to fight them and as much as I would like to stay kick their…well, I can't. We have to leave. Our window of opportunity is very small." Stealth said and started pulling levers and pressing buttons. The odd contraption shook and a vroom sound filled the room.

And every time, it shook Stealth looked extremely happy making Eli wondered why as the damn thing was worse than rocking upside down a bumpy road. 'Time Lords' Eli thought shrugging not for the last time. They were odd beings.

* * *

><p>The Corsair, well she had left the Doctor as she did not intend to be here when everything goes to hell. She was brave but not that much besides her form now was quite fragile. She bid him goodbye and left.<p>

The Doctor on the other hand ran to his TARDIS and fired the old girl up. There was still a chance he could do something to stop the Daleks. It was far from over. He directed himself to the Emperor's ship and hoped to attract its attention and wasn't very wrong.

The Daleks chased his TARDIS and he just hoped they were not going to catch up with him as they were the experts in fighting the TARDISes. Many Time Lords had perished in their ships while fighting the Daleks. Of course, the important thing now was that they were chasing him and that was keeping their main forces occupied.

The Doctor however had to decide how to defeat them as it was not as obvious. The Daleks were by far the most difficult to deal with other than the Weeping Angels. The Cybermen were difficult too but not that difficult. The same could be said about the Nightmare Child and the travesties…

His TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor cursed under breath. He had allowed himself being in his thoughts for too long as the Daleks were closer than he thought. He looked at his instruments and it appeared he was in the middle of their fleet. He enabled the travel through time and space as the TARDIS travelled that way not cleaving through space as opposed to normal space ships.

He landed near the Glass Tower and bolted up. He reached the council's chambers just in time to hear Rassilon's speech. At first he thought he was dreaming but it was far from it. The Lord President was outlining a new plan, a horrifying plan that made every fiber of the Doctor stand on edge. He burst in and interrupted Rassilon's speech.

"You can't be serious!" He said.

Rassilon turned to face him and the expression on his face is something the Doctor did not like at all. It was devious, no devilish, and demonic. There was savagery in it he had never seen before.

"It is time!" Rassilon said enunciating slowly but powerfully. "It is the Time Lords put an end to this senseless and pitiful concept called existence. It is time we transcend them all. It is time for the final edict – THE END OF TIME itself."

"You can't!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"We shall transcend time." Rassilon continued ignoring the Doctor's input. "And become beings of pure consciousness. We will exist outside of time for all eternity. No more wars, no more conflicts with inferior races, no more universes…"

"This is insane!"

"No, My Lord Doctor, it is glorious! The Time Lords will be the only ones to exist."

"You sound like the Daleks."

"The DALEKS? How dare you?" Rassilon fired up. "These infernal creatures cannot start to compare with the glory and the might of Billions of Years of Time Lord history, and the power of the Time Lords. We are the masters of Time, we are Time."

"Maybe so, but we are not gods."

"That's where you're wrong, My Lord Doctor, WE ARE GODS!" Rassilon said firmly and then turned to the Time Lords' assembly. And his speech was powerful and full of disdain of life and all of its travesties. And the assembly spoke as one but the Doctor did not stay to witness it.

There was one way and one only to stop this madness. He knew what he had to though his hearts were breaking. The only way to save all of creation was to destroy the Daleks and the Time Lords, and seal them into a time lock from which there was no escape. Seal the entire Time War once and for all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Ian Stealth and Eli had landed inside a very ugly looking factory. There were enormous barrels filled with some boiling liquid. Stealth approached one of them and dropped a piece of hair that Eli recognized as his.<p>

"What are you doing? "He asked.

"Come and see." Stealth replied gesturing him to approach.

Eli did so and soon noticed the Flesh boiling even more. There were bubbles everywhere and suddenly a furrow opened and part of the liquid leaked to a small tub rough the size of a human form. The tub filled in with the pale liquid.

At first nothing seemed to happen but then the liquid started taking form. And in a minute it was done and Eli gaped for he was looking at himself, naked.

"Well then now," Stealth exclaimed satisfied.

"You cloned me?"

"What?" Stealth looked distractedly at him. "Oh, no,"

"Then what?"

"The Flesh is um…not a clone though it is rather similar. The Flesh are programmable cells that usually stay in the state you saw them in the big barrel until a new matrix is introduced. It gets all of yours memories and for all intense and purposes it is you, identical in almost every way but it is still artificially created much like a clone but different."

"What?" Eli had trouble following Stealth's pattern of thought. He barely understood what he was saying. "Clones are grown from cells too."

"True but they can't be programmed the Flesh can. The clone is going to take on everything you are but with the Flesh it can be altered. Besides, the Flesh in the beginning was used as disposable labor force."

"As what?"

"Well, you know they work and then it is disposed of. Let me show you."

Eli's fleshy self woke up and stood up. At first there was mighty confusion as the first time Stealth appeared Eli was bleeding to death and that was the last memory it had. Then it was the strangeness of this place that wasn't the Destiny.

"Where the hell am I?" Eli's fleshy self exclaimed and then started contorting.

"What's wrong with him?" Eli asked.

"Well, the Flesh needs some time to cool off so to speak." Stealth replied. He did not have the heart to tell Eli the damn thing was about to push a daisy here and there. It had not gone according to his projection hence he checked the current date and cursed under breath. He had come too early.

The Flesh Eli however turned rather violent and Stealth had no other choice. He raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at it. In a moment, the Flesh fell apart before the shocked and terrified Eli.

"What the…hell man? Stop doing that!"

"Well, it was faulty batch!" Stealth replied. "Come on. We are at the wrong place. It is too early in its development."

* * *

><p>They returned to the TARDIS and jumped further into time. This time Stealth went out alone as he did not want to subject Eli to the Flesh's birth again. He had noticed it was traumatizing experience.<p>

This time he found what he was looking for and created the new Eli and imbedded into him the notion that he was the one and only Eli. He also imbedded the thought that Stealth had ten days to save his life as something horrible is going to happen – he would die on some rogue world while working for someone.

Stealth implanted him with a few implants (that he manufactured while on the Destiny) designed to disintegrate his body on the eleventh day after he wakes out of the stasis. That way he would leave no trace of Eli as it happened before. He had also to implant the idea of him going to that cliff and jumping. Stealth had to be thorough. He could not miss anything that had happened and make sure it happens the way it did. The time line had to be maintained.

Having completed everything, he put Eli to sleep and dragged him to the TARDIS where the real Eli was. He of course reacted the way Stealth anticipated.

"You can't. This is monstrous!"

"The time line must be maintained. Your death Eli would alter the mission of your people in more ways that you can imagine. You are central to their survival and whatever it is to come hence you can't die now. And the only way to make sure that you don't is to slightly cheat death. Don't worry you are going to kick the bucket just not yet. You are essential to the mission of Destiny." Stealth implied. "And this," He gestured at the Fleshy Eli. "This is how it is going to be or do you prefer to let your people down?"

"That's not fair!" Eli exclaimed frustrated. "I can't do it on someone else's expense."

"Well, life is rarely fair, Eli." Stealth said patronizingly. "But you are looking at it in the wrong way. The Flesh Eli is not going to die in vain. His death will inspire your people to fight for what is right. Or do you think it is a better idea to let the Lantean take Destiny away from the mission, from its mission that countless generations have died to make it happen? It is your choice. The destiny of the Destiny is in your hands. You choose!"

Part of Eli did not want to let Stealth complete his plan. It stood against his principles but Stealth's reasoning was not without merit either. Who knew how many Ancients have died while building this wonder based solely on a supposition? True they had some proof but it could be seen as randomness nevertheless. They had devoted thousands of years of research and personal sacrifices to make it reality.

He doubted the Ancients anticipated the ship will last this long but still. Will all their efforts be in vain after all? Maybe there was no answer to the question and then maybe there was and they have all believed there is. So who was he to take this away? But the only thing Eli resented is the way Stealth had chosen to proceed. Despite what this Flesh was it was still a living breathing creature and he was sending knowingly to its death. He could not do that in good consciousness.

"Eli," Stealth interrupted his thoughts. "If it is any consolation, every one of us exists for a reason, some reason and most of our lives we wonder what it is. Sometimes, we get to know that reason and the rest we don't. But what is important is what we leave behind. I know the other Eli doesn't really have a choice for I'm giving it one. But then again most of our lives go that way anyway. But his death…"

"Is not going to be in vain," Eli completed that sentence. "I understand why you are doing it but a part of me can never agree it."

"It is a mature answer Eli. But…"

"But what?"

"One day, Eli, you will be in charge of the lives of many and you will understand the pain of command. You will understand that sometimes we are not happy with the decisions that we have to take, the life and death decisions. But in your case now, you have to consider this: a life of single being or the lives of everyone on that ship including yours and future deaths that the removal of Destiny will cause when the Lanteans take it back with them in time to rule over the rest of their race."

Eli sighed. It was neither fair nor easy of a choice. It was between one premeditated evil and another even worse one. It was life and death. But he had to ask himself is it worth. How would he know that this decision is the right one? How would he know that he won't be making things worse than they already are? The truth was he didn't. But he also could not fathom on what might happen. He could only focus on what is.

"Alright," He said.

"Well then let's go!" Stealth said relieved. He hoped this is how it happened before more or less. He still had something else to do. "Oh, there is one thing you have to do before the final encounter."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well," Stealth said. "Come here." He knocked his forehead into Eli's.

"What the…" Eli was saying but then memories started flooding in. He saw it all as it had happened three years into the future. He could hardly believe it. "Oh MY GOD!" He exclaimed overwhelmed.

"Now what you have to do it is very simple." Stealth continued. "You have to appear through the gate…"

"And say all these things?" Eli interrupted. "But you did them?"

"No, that was actually you!"

"But how do you know?"

"I know because I wasn't there when it happened. I was in the hydroponic bay and you came and gave me the knowledge."

"Are you saying that everything we did, you did is because I told you how it went in the first place?" Eli exclaimed stunned.

"More or less!" Stealth smiled. "You look surprised Eli. Just because I'm a Time Lord doesn't mean that I know everything. Essentially, Eli, you are the Destiny's Time Lord not me."

"But…um…but…" Eli entered the stuttering phase. "Um, why didn't you tell me?"

"Spoilers," Stealth smiled. "Foreknowledge is a dangerous tool."

"But you knew?"

"Yes, but it had already happened and I was simply repeating most of it."

"So…oh…wow!"

"And now you have to do it again. When you are done telling me, you will go to the storage area two. There you will find two identical crates…"

"You mean this ship?"

"Yes, the one that was already there and the one that is about to be there, this one."

"How would I tell them apart?"

"Well, the first one would be dusty this one won't."

"And then?"

"Then you will be a hero one last time. Eli, in the future, Colonel Young is going to be shot in the chest and you will have to take the blast for him."

"But it will kill me? You said I was essential."

"And you are but now Eli you are a Time Lord and we don't die easily."

"You regenerate!"

"Exactly,"

"But I'm still Dr. Song!"

"Not for long. Soon you will be me! Once you enter the TARDIS…"

"The what?"

"Oh, Eli, pay attention. This is the TARDIS – Time And Relative Dimension In Space, my ship. Once you enter it you will activate a sequence I will show you and it will send you to me."

"Then?"

"Then we go and you become a hero and then you will be back to yourself, your old self."

"And then I guess it will be one hell of a debriefing."

"Ah, well, no," Stealth said. "You can't tell them what really happened."

"Why not?"

"Your race, Eli, sadly, isn't ready. Don't get me wrong, I like it a great deal hence saving your sorry asses from time to time but your people will misuse this knowledge."

"To go home!"

"Yes,"

"And the mission will go to hell."

"Yes," Stealth confirmed. "I'm sorry Eli."

"You know I have to give them something."

"Well, it will be choked off as another curious enigma. You can imply the end of the universe thing. It always works."

"Alright, I will do as you ask."

* * *

><p>And so Dr. Ian Stealth had to shot him again to force the next regeneration. Eli took it well and soon in the TARDIS there were two Ian Stealths. Eli took on Stealth's clothes and essentially became him as his crew and the Flesh Eli saw him the first time he crossed the event horizon.<p>

Stealth took him the non planet where using the fused technologies sent him to the Destiny and Eli did as he was asked. He had noticed his other self – the Flesh. He looked exactly like him in every aspect. He then bolted to the hydroponics where he found the Stealth before he met him for the first time and gave him the knowledge then he went straight into the storage area and found the TARDIS. Venturing in, he did as Stealth had told him to.

He appeared on this odd thing the non planet where Stealth waited for him.

"Good," Stealth said approvingly. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

"Good, it is your time to shine."

"Stealth, will I see you again?"

"It is possible. Somewhere down the road, we might meet again."

"Because if you return to the ship it will be damn hard to explain it! They will all think it is me the whole time."

"Something like that, actually,"

"What to do you mean?"

"After you regenerate and they go to sleep, they are not going to remember anything of how you died on the rogue world. As far as they would be concerned, you never died. You saved Young's life. They will not remember Ian Stealth regenerating into Eli Wallace. Only you and I will know that. And the only true mystery will be me."

"Alright," Eli sighed defeated. It was probably for the best. "Just one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"How many times can a Time Lord regenerate?"

"Usually twelve times," Stealth said. "But you are not a Time Lord. I have altered you temporarily to survive this. Once you're back to yourself you will be human once again. I'm sorry Eli. But this was a temporal measure. The human body cannot sustain such stress for long. It can tolerate it three four times tops and within short periods of time. The best is when you're young but as older you get it becomes lethal."

"So I was Rush's age it wouldn't have worked."

"No, it would have worked but only once."

"Right,"

"Don't sell yourself short, Eli. Your race is amazing. You have much to see and much to explore and much to learn yet."

"And you?"

"Well, we, Time Lords are not so different. We also learn though we live considerably longer than most races. We travel through space and time. It is who we are. We are the Guardians of time. In the past before the Time War, we used to watch though never interfere unless someone plays unfair. We are I suppose the champions of justice and the keepers of time."

"So why did the Time War start?"

"That's a good question. I suppose some envied us. There are many empires out there that would kill for a single cell of a Time Lord, dead or alive. Our regeneration ability is invaluable commodity to all."

Eli sighed. It was an invaluable experience. His only regret to a point was that he couldn't share it with the rest for they would be amazed of the greatness of the human race and that of this impossible race the Time Lords. "Well it is time!"

Stealth smiled and before punching his TARDIS back onto the events there said. "**The Destiny's Time Lord returns home!**"

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	7. The Master, the Doctor and the Guardian

**A/N: Well this is it – the end chapter of the Destiny's Time Lord. I would like to thank all who read it and review it. It has been a privilege and quite the adventure. I might write the continuation of their adventures on the Destiny. The three together are quite the walking menace but only if you want one! Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of the universe of Doctor Who to BBC Wales but the words are mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny's Time Lord<strong>

'_Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe.'_

**Chapter 7**

**The Master, the Doctor and the Guardian**

_Location: Planet Gallifrey, the Time War_

_Date: Some time before d-day_

**The Master...**

Dark fumes covered the once beautiful glass citadel of the Time Lords' capitol on planet Gallifrey. Numerous round ships belonging to the devastating menace of the universe the Daleks had either crashed in it and had been shot down by the citadel's defences.

The time lords' high council had assembled in the main chamber to discuss the further strategy of repulsing the oncoming hordes of Dalek ships. An issue was brought forth.

"I believe it is time we awaken the Master."

"That's unacceptable." The Lord President Rassilon objected. "His methods are heinous."

"In the face of the danger, we must consider even him, milord President."

The Lord President Rassilon left his seat and paced around the table of the councilors. He was not comfortable with this idea. The Master had the tendencies of cruelty and utter disrespect for authority. On numerous occasions he had tried to seize power but was stopped in time by another child of Gallifrey with equal disobedience issues – the Doctor.

But the heinous Daleks were forcing their hands. It was past the time of caution. It was time they responded in kind. The Lord President sighed deeply.

"Very well, wake him!" He commanded. The council members bowed and left the chamber.

Sometime later, the Master was brought into the council chambers before the Lord President and the rest of the councilors.

"Milord Master,"

"Milord President,"

"Your sentence has been refuted for the time being." Rassilon said. "Gallifrey is facing unprecedented threat. The council has chosen you to direct our forces in these dangerous times."

"I see." The master closed his eyes. The inescapable sound of the drums had filled his mind once more. He had thought it would go away but it was still present. His eyes flickered open and he moved to Rassilon accepting his handshake. "Consider it done!"

The Master left the council's chambers and ventured into the higher levels of the city where the defenses of the city were. The time lords had many weapons at their disposal despite the fact that they appeared to be a pacifist race. They were after all the guardians of time and as the Daleks had discovered they were hardly defenseless.

The Master's plan was elegant and yet simple in its deviousness but sadly it backfired and the time lords lost precious positions. The enemy's forces continued their advance despite several other attempts he made to stop them. The Daleks main fleet had come near the outpost that the Master had been using as commander center.

Once the Master lay eyes on what was coming towards him fear conquered him to high heavens. He had no desire to be part of what was to happen next. He was many things but essentially he was a survivor. Despite all his efforts the time lords remained pacifists and with such an army he did not stand a chance in hell winning. The Daleks were an unstoppable mass of hatred. He had to escape the inevitable onslaught.

He reached the time chambers, disposed of the guards and took his precious old clock. Every time lord had one. It was designed to hold the time lord's consciousness until the clock opens and it is once more downloaded into the body. In all other times, the time lord essentially becomes normal like a human, a low offshoot of the time lords.

The Master uploaded himself into the watch and activated the time portal. He winded it up to transport as far away as possible from any chasers and then import a cascade failure into the main mechanisms so one could follow him. The complete transfer was going to take an hour maybe less. So when he opened his eyes he saw he was on some shores. Looking up he noticed the absence of stars in the night sky. The planet he was on had no sun and only an atmospheric shell was sustaining it.

The portal behind him had dissipated with the last view of his beloved planet Gallifrey where once upon a time he was a great man. He was the Master, the lord Master of Gallifrey and the glass tower. The memories faded away and he fell unconscious on the ground. His essence was now in the old clock waiting to awaken one day. If he only knew he had come to the end of the universe, he might not have been as cheerful.

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian… <strong>

Some time had passed since the disappearance of the Master. Rassilon, the Lord President, repeatedly reminded the council of their poor choice, and the words – I told you so. He knew it was a bad idea to wake this wicked person because despite everything the Master was a coward. But regardless of this the time lords were losing the war and there was nothing they could do to postpone the inevitable.

On one of the next sessions however the prophet had something to say.

"The last days are marked by the power of Gallifrey's greatest patron. He shall be the instrument of the tools of future development."

"WHAT?" Rassilon had always had trouble with the prophet's words. "Would someone care to interpret this nonsense?"

The council members moved uncomfortably in their seats. Rassilon did not like this at all. It meant more trouble.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Milord." One of the members who usually dealt with the interpretation said swallowing slowly and hard. "The prophet refers to one in particular. The council had considered it before offering the Master as replacement."

Rassilon frowned for this could mean only one person and it was an even worse idea to consider. The person in question was worse news even than the Master. He was the most belligerent among the time lords hence the reason he had been put to sleep. The last time he had been around the time lords had gotten into more conflicts than the past several millennia.

"NO, definitely not," Rassilon waved his hand. "It is out of the question. He stays where he is."

"The prophet is adamant I'm afraid, Milord."

"We tried with her adamancy the last time and look where it got us."

Swallowing hard again and wiping his forehead of the sweat, the interpreter continued. "The prophet is certain that he must be revived. He is essential for Gallifrey's future."

Rassilon exhaled frustrated. His eyes travelled between the interpreter and the prophet. His hand reached for the glove and put it on. Everyone on the table swallowed hard. Rassilon also from time to time was known to lose his temper. But the pressure of having some good news to cheer the rest of his people was the only thing keeping him from using the glove onto the interpreter and the prophet.

He eyed them both when he said through his grinding teeth. "You will keep an eye on him. He is far more dangerous than the Master."

"Of course, milord President,"

"Then wake the abomination,"

The Guardian was kept in the most secret vaults of the stasis complex on Gallifrey. The Lord President was right to fear him for he was unlike the other time lords that were usually peaceful to a fault. The Guardian looked like the most peaceful angel one can find but in his core he was a warrior.

Rassilon knew this was also going to be a colossal mistake. The council had hoped that the devious nature of the Master will save them but instead he ran away conquered by fear. He had the same misgivings about the Guardian though he was certainly different from the Master.

He could even recall the elder days when the children were running around. Ironically, there were always three that were atop every trouble – the Master, the Doctor and the Guardian. The three were a rare menace to peace and calamity on Gallifrey.

Every child faces the Time Schism before acceptance into the academy. The Master stood fixated into it, the Doctor ran away and never stopped while the Guardian, well, he embraced its complexity and even dared approach it. He was stopped in time before touching the time schism with his bare hands.

Rassilon thrust his head and returned back to the grim reality. He needed a backup plan in case the Guardian decides to follow in the Master's footsteps and run away. There had to be something they could do to secure absolute victory for the enemy had gotten a lot closer than before. The last attack shattered the forward glass protectors and destroyed the fountains of Youth.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Lord Guardian was brought before the council. This time however they did not meet in the council chambers but before the assembly of the time lords. Rassilon wanted the Guardian to understand the seriousness of everything. He wanted him to know he will be protecting all of Gallifrey and time and space of all creation.<p>

"Lord Guardian," Rassilon greeted trying to put a more diplomatic face.

The Guardian sized the Lord President in one sharp look and then responded. "I see you still carry your ass on your shoulders, Rassilon!"

Rassilon clenched his teeth. This time lord's arrogance had really no limit and the time spent in stasis had not managed to soften it even one bit.

"The reason you have been brought up here should be rather obvious by now…"

"That much is certain." The Guardian said while looking around. "You're reaping the fruits of your own stupidity."

"Silence!" Rassilon exclaimed raising his voice. All chatter that had followed that statement seized at once. "You have been brought to protect all cre…"

"If you had listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess now!" The Guardian interrupted his eyes flickering dangerously. "I warned you this day was coming but did you listen – NO. The Lord President knows better."

"Enough, Guardian,"

"Lord Guardian for you Rassilon," The Guardian corrected him. "Lord President,"

Rassilon sighed with frustration. This man was driving him closer and closer to the edge. He realized he might have made a mistake bringing him before the full assembly of the Time Lords. The Guardian had his way with words that bring dissention in any ranks.

"I was right the last time we met." Rassilon said. "Your actions plunged us into unnecessary conflicts that…"

"You are not going to pin this mess on me now, are you?" The Guardian heated up. "You brought this on your own. I warned you that your ignorance of events in the universe will lead to a conflict, a battle for all of creation. And now that you are facing this mess, you want me to help YOU?"

"Yes," This one word had been rather difficult for Rassilon to enunciate and admit. "All of creation is at stake. Gallifrey falls, everything falls. I ask you to fulfill your duty as Patronus of Gallifrey."

The Guardian did not respond for some time still eyeing Rassilon. Seeing the anticipation on the faces of the rest of the time lords' assembly, he finally said. "Very well! Under one condition!"

"And what that might be?"

"The high council and you,"

"I don't understand."

"Stay out of my way and I shall do as you ask!"

Rassilon hesitated for a moment but then ceded. He hardly had the choice. It was their last hope of stopping the advancing hordes though he was not getting his hopes too high. Until he finds another way, the Guardian was all that stood in the path of hatred that the Daleks were projecting.

"Deal!"

"Milord President," The Guardian bowed to him and the rest of the assembly then left.

Rassilon observed closely the Guardian's next moves. Ironically he had to be kept under close observation as he had very militant tendencies that the others could not keep up with. He had undoubtedly obtained them during his numerous visits to militant societies.

But then again, the Lord President was wrong in his assessment of the Guardian. True, he was something no other Time Lord was – a warrior. But in his heart the Guardian was peaceful. He did not enjoy employing drastic tactics but when there was no other choice he obliged. Defending oneself was never something he would start apologizing for.

Unfortunately they had chosen to wake him far too late. The Guardian assessed the situation they were in and it was not very hopeful. The enemies were converging on all sides and the Time Lords simply were overwhelmed. But there was still a tiny bit of hope. It is usually the last to go.

Time Lords' technology offered many peaceful ways to deal with threats even of this magnitude. The Guardian sought the materials he required and started working. His plan was to reduce the ranks of the advancing Daleks and force them to retreat until they recover fully their forces thus giving his people the time to patch up the inflicted wounds. The Daleks were a formidable enemy but they had their weaknesses as well.

In one of the lowest levels among thousands of small and big crates the Guardian had left his most precious possession that the others have not uncovered yet his TARDIS. A long time ago, it had taken the form of an oblong rectangular, seven feet high grey crate. Wherever he went with it, it fitted in perfectly, totally indistinguishable.

It was far more presentable than a somewhat square rectangular blue box in the form of a Police Box used in the 1950s of the planet Earth, the country of UK. That was the vehicle of one of his friends he had not seen for awhile the Doctor. Speaking of which, he wondered what has become of another friend of his, the Master. He had been quite more devious than the Doctor who had gotten only smarter with the passing years and by some definition even more dangerous than the former.

But that was old news. The Doctor and the Master were always at each other's throats, glimpses of jealousy one from another but he liked them both. They were fun. Not like Rassilon, the man was simply operated from good humor, imagination and was utterly boring. There were these times when the trio ran together across the vast, orange fields at the foot of the Mountain of Solace and waited for the sunset. Those were the times filled with no worry in the world.

And now he faced the ugliness of total despair and war. It was sad really for the Time Lords had they listen to him might have prevented it. But it was not time to dwell on what might have been either. It was time to do something about it. He knew of course they would not like what he had in mind. It required some fancy maneuvering.

* * *

><p>Few days later, he appeared before the council again. He had with him a Dalek high box of orangey metallic color.<p>

"What is that?" Rassilon promptly asked eyeing this new contraption though its design seemed somewhat familiar.

"What does it look it is?" The Guardian replied back.

"I don't have time for your games. What is it?"

"It is a temporal prison."

"A prison ship? You're kidding right?"

"Nope," The Guardian smiled.

"The Daleks will never fall for whatever you're planning."

"You'd be surprised." The Guardian's mysterious answer was. "They will get inside. I have tweaked it."

"You have dared to mess with the technology?"

"Only a smidgen," The Guardian's smile got bigger. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"Ironically, I require the glove you're wearing." The Guardian's stupefying answer was.

"WHAT?" Rassilon exclaimed god smacked.

"You wanted my help therefore it shall be given but the methods are mine and I don't accept no for an answer. The Glove, milord President," And he stood expectantly.

Rassilon could not possibly fathom what the Guardian hoped to achieve with it and frankly he did not want to know but giving him the Glove now that was out the question. In his hands, the Glove becomes or could become increasingly more dangerous.

"I promise you'll get it back in one piece." The Guardian added to reassure Rassilon who did not feel at all reassured.

He picked it up though and approached the Guardian. He left it in his hands and the Guardian put it on promptly. Rassilon's fears were probably going to come to pass but he was wrong. The Guardian merely touched the Dalek high prison shell and it glowed briefly in the all too familiar orange yellow light then he took it off and returned it to Rassilon.

"Thank you, Milord President," The Guardian said bowing. He then elevated the prison shell and together they left the council's chambers and dumfounded expressions of the faces of the members. His plan was actually quite elegant and the Daleks so certain of their victory were never going to see it coming. He had some other small preparations to attend to before the arrival of the main fleet of the Daleks in orbit of Gallifrey.

* * *

><p>The Daleks did not fail to arrive right on time but the Guardian had spotted them from afar and his plan was in full swing. The entire planet dissipated much to Rassilon's surprise much like a hologram melts away. The only thing that remained visible was the prison ship though it was not entirely visible that way.<p>

From afar, it looked like there was a clear doorway inside the glass citadel of the Time Lords but smaller for whole ships. The Dalek fleet stopped abruptly in orbit where it remained until millions upon millions of Daleks exited the ships and proceeded through the opening inside the citadel in close battle formations.

Only the ship of the Emissaries of the Dalek Emperor did not join the hordes. It belonged to the cult of Skaro led by Dalek Sec. The cult was an elite organization of Daleks that even outranks the Emperor who created them. The main role of the four Daleks is to assess their enemies and find new ways of killing them whilst they were still able to survive. Because of this they span out and were each given a name in which they are ranked here with decreasing superiority – Dalek Sec, Dalek Caan, Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast. They were also the only Daleks with a somewhat personality while the ordinary Daleks were created only to execute orders and kill.

"Scanning the citadel," The high pitched voice of Dalek Jast broke the silence on the ship while observing the data flow. "Anomaly detected."

"What kind of anomaly?" Dalek Sec demanded turning his cupola to the youngest in the cult – Jast.

"Photonic trace patterns detected. The citadel is made of them."

"Impossible!"

"Dalek Sec," Dalek Caan, second in command, called. "It is a time lord trap. All our forces have gone. We are detecting them no more."

"Time Lords are incapable of such tactics." Dalek Sec replied with somewhat stern pitch.

But an answer was not really needed. Suddenly the opening for the citadel shut down and it was obvious it was metallic in origin that struck the Daleks as extremely odd. Then the entire planet of the Time Lords appeared before them. The metallic door however pertained to a small Dalek high object.

"It is of Time Lord Design." Dalek Jast reported.

"The Time Lords' defenses are targeting the fleet's ships." Dalek Thay announced. "And ours!"

"Retrieve the prison container at once!" Dalek Sec commanded. A beam appeared from the dish like vessel and pulled the time prison inside the emissary's ship.

The prison ship was brought to them and they started examining it while the rest of the fleet's ships were being destroyed by the citadel's defenses. It became fairly quickly clear that they could not open it. But they were not going to stay here either.

"Prepare the void ship!" Dalek Sec ordered. "The Cult of Skaro must survive."

The four Daleks got inside the void ship alongside the prison ship just in time before their vessel was obliterated. The void ship then left the Time War and fell out of the chronicles of time. The Emperor of the Daleks never saw them again.

* * *

><p>The destruction of the main Dalek fleet brought many cheers to the Time Lords. Rassilon had been rather surprised this cock and bull plan of the Guardian had actually worked. Now they had the time to tend to their wounds before the next wave arrives. He of course had difficult time admitting this before the council and the Guardian whose smug smile haunted him around the citadel for the following days.<p>

Rassilon however retreated in his private chambers to think of a way to escape all this bloodshed while putting the Time Lords back in their tracks as masters of the universe. Masters of the universe, it had a nice ring to it and gave Rassilon a splendid idea.

The next day he discussed it with the rest of the council unaware that the Guardian was listening in and they all approved it should of course all else fail. The Guardian on the other hand did not find their solution very cheerful. Rassilon had gone rather too far. He knew he still could not swallow that he, the Guardian, had achieved more than any of them.

But the implementation of that horrid plan did not come. The Guardian however was starting to feel uncomfortable with the inevitable waiting for he knew when the time comes Rassilon will make sure the Guardian does not accompany the rest of the Time Lords in this new glorious quest of absolute dominion.

The rest of the Time Lords quickly forgot his ingenious contribution to saving their lives and postponing the inevitable for awhile long. So, the Guardian decided he would make his own peace on his own terms. There was only one course of action left. He had almost done it when he was only six years old but the elders had stopped him. Now that no one was paying attention to him he was to try again. But he could not do it without his faithful companion, his beloved TARDIS.

He climbed aboard and stopped. His TARDIS was different from the previous one he used; actually it was the one the Doctor was in right now. The new TARDIS was different though just as bigger on the inside as the previous one. This one did not have a main round console but it was rather fashioned like a starship. Two seats at the front for navigation and propulsion, two seats for tactical and shields, one seat at the back for the backup, and one seat, one captain's chair in the middle of the others.

The captain's chair of course had a centralized control console that provided all of the main functions of the TARDIS. For the rest he crossed around the command bridge making it a more or less futile exercise but he was so used to it, it didn't bother him that much. The central column of the TARDIS was in the center of the bridge much like the one in the previous one.

"Well, then, you scrumptious beauty, shall we go for one last ride into the heart of the most glorious sight ever?" The Guardian said and patted the central column lovingly. His eyes flickered of excitement. If the Doctor were here he would say this is the most stupid he could ever do and if the Master was here he would probably say something in that general area. But the Guardian had made his mind. It was time he left in a blaze of glory. He had no intention to witness the end of the universe while Rassilon celebrates his ascension.

The TARDIS was ready and he punched it. His ship left the storage facility and headed straight for the beach sands of the Time Schism. The elders' protectors standing on both sides of it looked bewildered around trying to locate the noisy object approaching their guarded treasure but saw nothing. Well, not nothing precisely, at the last moment the Guardian's TARDIS reappeared and headed straight into the TIME SCHISM.

The ripples this entry produced were unlike anything anyone has ever seen. The tear in the fabric of space time maintained its rippling effect for almost two days before it finally dissipated. No time lord instrument however could tell them what has really occurred. This sudden occurrence was something new. What consequences were they to expect, was unknown at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor…<strong>

It did not take long for Rassilon to figure out who had crossed through for he was the only one missing. Rassilon finally had got ridden of him although he still could not believe that he, the mighty Guardian, would voluntarily jump inside the Time Schism for it was suicide. The Master had run away but the Guardian had died inside the schism.

Ironically, it took a great deal of courage, a different type of courage to take one's own life in such a manner. But perhaps in some twisted way, the Guardian might have thought it was the most brilliant way to go in a blaze of glory.

Rassilon was happy either way. The Guardian's poisonous ways and words were no longer a thorn in his eyes. Of course he had little to rejoice as the most notorious child of Gallifrey resurfaced as well – the Doctor. Poor Rassilon thought that there was simply no escape from the 'trio troublemakers' at all.

And he was not very wrong. The Time Lords of course spoke only of the recent loss of the Guardian and pinned it on at the Daleks. The Doctor's fury was raised to high hell but he still had no idea of the grand, master plan of the Time Lords' high council. Rassilon kept the Doctor at a distance on that one for now. There was still much they had to do before enforcing the new directive.

Their enemy, the Daleks did not take the annihilation of their main fleet lightly either. They were hell bent now on 'exterminating' the Time Lords. The Dalek Emperor himself came to claim their deaths alongside the creator of all Davros and a few other enemies of the heathen Time Lords.

The Doctor as usual tried to reason with everyone involved. He managed to drive insane the Dalek Emperor though he did succeed in stalling. The Corsair, well, she came along for the ride and contributed to the subsequent Emperor's bad mood. The Time Lords' defenses however managed to stop the Daleks' advance. The last parting gift of the Guardian had been increased defensive capabilities.

But it was far from over and everyone knew it. For a brief time, there was a pause, calm before the storm. In this particular time, the Lord Guardian returned with Eli and performed his little miracle and caught the interest of the Doctor. And though the Doctor could never truly prove the Guardian had ever been there, it became an interesting and true enigma even by Time Lords' standards.

The Doctor however did not have the time neither to find the strange female Time Lord calling herself Dr. River Song nor the Guardian as the Daleks reappeared. The Lord President then came up with the final sanction – the End of Time and the Doctor decided it best to use the momentum of the war to end it swiftly.

He created an infernal none could escape. He detonated the Gallifrey sun and with that put an end to the Time War. The Time Lords all perished alongside most of the Daleks as the Doctor discovered in subsequent years. He fought them over and over again through the next three regenerations.

At one point he met with the notorious archeologist Professor River Song. Of course at the time it happened he did not recall that encounter near the Time Ward. Sometime later when he learnt more of her, he had a sudden recollection of the event. The odd thing was that the woman he had met all these years ago and the one now had nothing in common. They did resemble each other a great deal but River Song had never been to Gallifrey especially in the middle of the Time War that was time locked and it made the Doctor wonder who could have possibly known that much of River to make such a flawless performance. It was a true enigma to him.

Of course it was possible this could still happen though no one but those already in the Time War could go there. But the last time that was the Master and he was gone now. He, himself, could not return. The Guardian came to his mind again but then he recalled that no one can survive the experience of jumping inside the Time Schism. Speaking of the Guardian, he did again recall everything of that day he met the River Song doppelganger.

Strangely enough, the man described was indeed the Guardian though everything else suggested it was impossible but then again he did not think that the Time Lords could rise again from the time locked Time Lord and he had been proven wrong so what if he could be proven wrong again. And though he wished that be true he knew in his heart it was not possible. So how then could have the Guardian been there? Could it have been an early version of him? That was still a plausible possibility.

But he remembered the readings his TARDIS had recorded and something did not add up. How on Gallifrey did the Guardian manage to produce negative artron energy signature? Sadly, this one was not an easy one to answer. He knew of nothing that could do that. He often asked himself if the TARDIS' sensors were on a fritz that day. But the Corsair saw the same thing as him. It was indeed very puzzling. He hoped that one day he would have his answer.

And then one day he truly did….

* * *

><p><strong>The Master….<strong>

The half resurrected and ultimately utterly pissed Master continued his vicious assault over Rassilon as they pushed back into the Time War. His energy was running low but it was irrelevant. He hated what the Lord President and the rest of the high council of the Time Lords had done to him. All his life he heard the beat of the drums. They had used him and he was very, very angry with all of them.

In one perfect moment, the Doctor was once more his friend, the one with which he ran across the vast fields of orange grass on Gallifrey when they were young. He should have listened to him. They were after all best friends before turning into enemies. They were not alone though. No, they were three – the Doctor, he and the Guardian. They were atop of all trouble. Those were glorious days.

But now his time was running out. Rassilon, the Lord President of the Time Lords finally fell down dead. The glove in his hand slipped and hit the floor of the high council's chambers with a loud thud. The deed was done. He was done with him. Now, he turned his attention to the rest of the council with merciless, murderous adamancy. They ran but there was nowhere to run from his fury.

He pursued them all until the end. He managed to dispatch the interpreter of prophecies and then the prophet herself. Her dying words were most intriguing. "**From the space torn, the Protector shall return to the Glass Tower one last time to bring them together and once more into adv...**" He bore not too much onto the meaning of these words and continued his dark deed though he could feel his life force leaving him, this time for good. One last effort, he said to himself, and all of them will be finally dead.

Having killed the last of them, he fell onto a knee. His eyes found the Mountains of Solace and their untouchable beauty, the vast orange fields beneath and glorious sight of the setting down suns. There was no other place like home. There was no beauty in the whole of creature greater than this one. It was a fitting end. His eyes flickered, his body convulsed. He felt the last breath of his life and then fell uncontrollably to the ground.

His life passed before his eyes in a long series of images. There were days when he was vainglorious, days when he was untouchable, respected, and mostly triumphant. But then again, the Doctor always somehow managed to spoil his victory. Now that did not matter as much as did in the days. He had forgiven him.

They were once great together, unstoppable. The days of their youth were simply glorious and he wanted those to come back. He could recall at least four hundred instances in which they had caused some trouble somewhere. And then they had to endure the scolding of their fathers and the high council of the Time Lords.

"Ah, the glorious days," He whispered barely audibly. His strength had almost gone away.

The last things to pass before his eyes were the End of the Universe. It was dismal place and he almost stayed there if not for the imprudent Martha Jones. He managed to regenerate and almost bring an end to the human race but the Doctor and that abomination of the nature Jack Harkness stopped him.

He then had the chance once more as he resurrected. Well not entirely, he had his wife to thank for that. She was after all the one who killed him. He could have regenerated then but he did not to spend his time with the Doctor at the time. He had such a brilliant plan. He transformed every human into himself. And again the Doctor stopped him, oh, no, it was Rassilon who spoiled his perfect idea to transform every Time Lord into him.

And then at the end of all things, he finally understood that they have betrayed him and now he had his revenge. The image came at a halt. His eyes flickered open and absorbed for the last time the supreme beauty of Gallifrey. He was done and gone now to the eternal….and felt rather light…

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor….<strong>

The Doctor once more found himself a new companion. Amy Pond was gone several weeks now. The damn Angels took her. He often wondered what he must do to rid the universe of these infernal beings but they were impossibly difficult to eradicate. The last time, he used the rift in the universe, the anti time to get rid of them but they reappeared sadly. He barely made it.

"Well of course they did." The Doctor said to himself. They reappeared when he restarted the universe.

"Doctor did you say something?"

"No," The Doctor said to his newest addition and fell back to his thoughts. 'Oh, Amelia Pond, impossible Pond,' He mourned her passing much like those of the others. Well, he still had River though not for long. Her time was fast approaching too.

And once more he would not stop to look back. He couldn't. There was simply too much pain involved, countless pain. He imagined he would stop running one day, perhaps at the fabled fields of Trenzalore as Dorium had told him, the oldest question.

'**On the fields of Trenzalore at the fall of the Eleventh when no living creature could speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked, a question that must never ever be answered. Silence must fall when the question is asked. The first question, the oldest question in the universe hidden in plain sight – Doctor Who?**'

But there was still time for that, he hoped. He did not have to answer the question yet or maybe even never. For one thing was certain he did not want to answer it but then again evading fate was not always possible. One never knows when he would run straight into it.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts. The TARDIS had picked up something unusual, something impossible. He ran to the console and the expression on his face depicted a rather large exclamation mark.

"No, no, no, how's that possible? No, no, no, no, it can't be!"

But the data was irrefutable. The impossible just happened. The ride became bumpier than ever before though he knew for certain that the TARDIS was not resisting it on the contrary it was welcoming it. All this was impossible.

"HOW?" The Doctor bellowed into the wilderness startling his new companion a great deal but there was no answer only the humming of his beloved TARDIS anxious to reach its destination. His attempts to slow down or alter course were met with total failure. The TARDIS did not comply this time. "Oh, no!"

Once more into the breach dear friends, the Doctor thought for last. This was the end. He did not know how it happened but this time he won't make it out of there in one piece. It was out of his hands inevitable or worse.

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor did not feel like opening that door but sadly there was nothing else to do. The main controls were frozen and the main column became dark. The light of the TARDIS was no more, not even a flicker. He walked to the door and without looking back opened the door.

And then he gaped in stupor. "That's impossible!" He exclaimed for the sight his eyes were seeing was simply impossible, so very impossible…

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian…<strong>

The Odyssey of the Ancient vessel Destiny was far from over but his involvement in it was done. He would return there again someday though explaining it will be rather complicated, very complicated. The non planet had helped him make them forget what really happened with Eli and himself. His disappearance right now was a true enigma to them. But there was time for everything. Now he had another task. He would have let it to be at the fields of Trenzalore as he had decided it in the valley of the Gem of Ayla (**for reference see The Saint Physician**) where he stopped the Asphegue but times change.

All these years ago, the three (the Master, the Doctor and the Guardian) had shared a pendant, a blue pendant. It glows every time they reach Gallifrey. It is how they knew when the others were home and it was time to play.

The Guardian knew the Doctor had stopped the final directive of the Time Lords – the End of Time. That meant the Master was home but his pendant glowed briefly signifying the Master is dying. The three were linked together to their mutual life force. It was a time for reunion, one last time before the end.

He knew he would be defying all logic and laws but he was not going to let the Master pass away without them being together one last time. Of all the Time Lords he was the only one who could save him. Of course, he also needed the Doctor and so he embarked to find him and he had to find him at the right time, which was not going to be easy.

There was only one chance. It had to be before the time, the last time River Song would see him. So he reached her home and found out he had not come at the right time. He had to jump in and out of time at different times until he hit the bullseye. The Doctor had just found himself the new companion. It was the perfect time, the time before the fields of Trenzalore.

He needed to direct the TARDIS to follow him from the swirls of the Time Vortex into the maelstrom of the Time Schism. No TARDIS in its right mind would do that unless directed to. Of course, he needed first to get rid of the Silences. They were a thorn in the Doctor's eyes and his. They had to be removed for good.

He landed on Callisto IV and went into the local bar where some of the agents of the Silence were. He sat and waited for the one eye patched people. They did not fail to arrive and it was even more perfect than he had hoped.

"Madam Kovarian!" The Guardian called.

Kovarian turned around and faced him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who knows the answer to the question, the oldest question in the universe hidden in plain sight, the question that must never ever be answered."

His reply produced the desired effect. Kovarian was taken aback and the Silences appeared soon enough. They surrounded the Guardian.

"Who are you?" One of the Silences asked stunning Kovarian a great deal. A Silence has never directly asked a question before nor appearing greatly concerned.

The Guardian smiled big time. "I AM PATRONUS GALLIFREY OR IN YOUR LANGUAGE THE LORD GUARDIAN, THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS AND THE GREATEST!" The Silences did not really have the time to process the answer as they lay mostly dead onto the floor. The Guardian had taken care of them. He then turned his attention to Kovarian. "On your knees servant." He commanded.

Kovarian had never seen another Time Lord other than the Doctor, but obliged rather quickly, as the Guardian had eliminated every single Silence in a matter of seconds. And that in itself was quite an achievement given the presence of more than sixty Silences. He had not missed even one despite the fact that he did not carry an eye patch. She was most puzzled on how he was able to see them.

The Guardian took quite offhandedly her eye patch and then the all too familiar buzzing sound echoed in the bar. He reconfigured this infernal device to suit his needs and that was getting rid of all Silences once and for all. The irony of this device was that its effects could be reversed. As the Silences can use it to inflict pain or death to their followers, the same can be done to them and it is activated by a thought.

And the Guardian knew which one would be most befitting. He returned the eye patch to Kovarian and then whispered in her ear. "The Doctor is alive!" Kovarian tensed up at this statement but she was seeing the truth in the eyes of this unorthodox Time Lord.

And the moment she thought of it the eye patch activated. Silences started falling everywhere in the universe cursing in their mortem agony the very day they created this infernal technology allowing their followers to see them and remember them. And every follower of the Silences felt their agony and their death. It was the end of their movement for without the Silences they stood no chance of preventing the Doctor answering the question.

"The deed is done!" The Guardian said aloud satisfied of his work.

"You have no idea what you have done!" Kovarian exclaimed snapping out of the stupor.

"You'd be surprised." The Guardian replied. "Don't worry your precious self, Kovarian. All will happen the way it is meant to." And with that he left, got into his TARDIS and was off on his way to…

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Gallifrey, home world of the Time Lords<strong>

The Time Lords' assembly was still mourning the passing of the high council at the hands of the notorious Lord Master. The end had drawn near. The infernal sent by the Doctor was fast approaching their beloved world. Rassilon had failed to implement the final edict the End of Time and now there was literary no time.

The Lord Archivist was just preparing the last of the archives though he knew none of them will survive the fall of Gallifrey as it was still time locked. The Doctor had done his job superbly and now not even he could return. It was then he heard the all too familiar sound and he recognized it. It was the Doctor's TARDIS. It had a distinct pattern he would recognized anywhere.

He rushed out onto the balcony only in time to see it land at the foot of the Mountains of Solace. From this distance he could not see the Doctor well so he ventured out. He reached the Mountains just in time to bear witness to the impossible.

The blue Police box TARDIS had landed in the beautiful orange grassed meadow just outside the Doctor's old family estate. It was rather untouched by the ugliness of war and mostly intact. The years of neglect had been almost merciful to the main building.

At the foot of the front gates, the Lord Archivist saw the body of the Master. He was still breathing, still alive. His body seemed no longer to change as it was surrounded by the orange yellow energy of regeneration though it seemed to be somewhat artificial in nature and it was not entirely wrong. A small cylindrical device was floating a few centimeters above him emitting steady pulses. The Master's facial expression though was peaceful. He looked just asleep.

The doors of the TARDIS opened and a moment later a young man in brown raincoat and a red bowtie exited. His facial expression however depicted an exclamation mark. It was clear he could not believe where he was. His eyes immediately fell onto the figure lying on the ground and widened with surprise. He had recognized the Master. He had not seen him for a long time and he had not expected to see him ever. And yet here he was and here was the Master.

The Doctor reached for the small cylindrical device and grabbed it. It stopped its work at once and the Master's eyes popped open then closed again. The Doctor studied the device carefully as it was not standard Time Lord's technology though it had certainly all the characteristics. The sonic screwdriver in hand he forced it open. The circuitry was definitely not Time Lord. But he was unable to determine which race had built it. It was unknown to him.

* * *

><p>The Master definitely heard the all too familiar buzzing sound the sonic screwdriver produced and wondered if he were in hell. He had hoped never to hear it again. Lat he remembered his life had passed before his eyes and he had felt his eyes close and his spirit or whatever leaving his body. But strangely enough his senses picked up the sweet, gentle aroma of the orange grass.<p>

His eyes flickered and opened. The first thing they saw was a foot then another in brown boots and he found this very odd. Then his eyes moved along the level of their horizon and noticed pebbles, tiny but rather familiar ones. Turning slightly his head, he noticed more pebbles and nicely cut hedge. It was strange as he definitely knew that hedge. In his youth he used to jump over it bypassing the ornate iron gates of the Doctor's family estate.

But this was a ridiculous notion. He died. He could not possibly imagine that heavens or hell actually looked like that particular estate though he definitely remembered dying just outside the fuming gates of the Glass Tower where he had caught up with the last of the Time Lords' high council and killed him mercilessly. Though, he could not see how he could have managed to move his lifeless body all the day to the foot of the mountains by himself.

Even stranger now, he sensed his own body. It was full of energy, alive. Alive, the thought resonated in his mind. How can I be alive? He had no regeneration capabilities otherwise he would have used them. His body had been half resurrected. The process had been interrupted by his beautiful but rather scorned human wife. And he hadn't been able to resolve the problem. His hunger had been insatiable. Or was it?

He did not feel that hunger anymore. He was whole and ALIVE. That thought was powerful and he used it. He felt every part of his body and with slightest command it moved. It was only then he recalled the pair of feet next to him. He turned his head in that direction and noticed they had gone. He pushed himself in a sitting position and noticed the iron gates. So he was not dreaming. He was right in front of them. He pushed himself back to his feet.

The first thing he saw was the very thing he thought he would never see again. It was the blue box carrying the name atop Police Box. And it was actually humming, which was definitely odd. It made him wondered whether he was not imagining he was alive. But then the door closed and he was definitely certain he was not.

He turned around and faced the gates, the iron gates with the familiar markings. It brought memories back to him. He thrust head and there near the left side he saw a figure in a brown long raincoat with suspenders and a red bowtie. It was the face of young man with bushy beard and hair but the eyes he recognized. It was his long old friend and nemesis the Doctor.

He had changed of course since last he saw him but that was normal. That's what Time Lords do when they cheat death.

* * *

><p>"Doctor," He called discovering his voice once again.<p>

"Master,"

The Doctor replied with his new voice. He was smiling actually. Despite all that has transpired between them he was genuinely happy to see him, though the Master was certain he was not happy just being here. And speaking of here, he wondered how he had gotten here in the first place as Gallifrey was time locked.

"How did you get here?" The Master asked anyway.

The Doctor gestured at the TARDIS and shrugged. So he had no idea either.

"Well, you are here for the finale."

"I suppose." The Doctor said. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"I suppose." The Master shrugged. "Not too disappointed?"

"No, I'm glad you're ok."

And the Master felt it now. He was indeed glad.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. This is not my doing."

And there the Lord Archivist saw the most impossible event.

"You're right it is not. It is mine!" A melodic voice cut through the air. The Doctor and the Master turned heads trying to locate the source of the voice. And then the iron gates opened and its frames stood a young man in a long black tuxedo with a white scarf, orange striped shirt with silver beads, black tie on orange balloons, white sneakers with orange ties, and a black bowler hat, again with orange stripes.

The Master and the Doctor gaped in this odd figure in total, utter disbelief while the young man at the gates was smiling big time. And it was just then that the Master remembered the last words of the prophet – '**From the space torn, the Protector shall return to the Glass Tower one last time to bring them together and once more into adv…**'

* * *

><p>"GUARDIAN!" The Master and the Doctor exclaimed together stunned.<p>

The Guardian continued smiling and then broke into soft laughter.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The Doctor said.

The Guardian walked to the Doctor and stopped before him. "I guess I am."

"Well, I'm not."

"I'm not so sure." The Master observed. "I'm dead too or I used to."

The Guardian smiled even more. "Well, you used to be indeed but not anymore."

"How…what did you do?" The Master asked.

"This!" The Doctor replied instead and tossed him the small cylindrical device. The Master's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?"

"That saved your life." The Guardian replied. "It belongs to a race called the HERO although they did not exactly make it to work the way it did. It needed a bit of tweaking."

"Always the technician," The Master remarked though he was happy the Guardian did it. He was alive though he imagined not for long as Gallifrey was about to be consumed in the raging fires the Doctor had unleashed to stop the Time War.

"Well, you know me!"

"Guardian," The Doctor called. "What…?" He was not sure how exactly to place his next question and the Guardian spared him that.

"You mean here?"

"Yes," The Doctor nodded.

"Well, it is here it began."

"So what it is here where it is going to end?"

"Well, unless you prefer it is at the fields of Trenzalore, hmm?"

The Doctor's mood evaporated on the spot. How on Gallifrey he knew about this, he wondered.

"The fields of what?" The Master asked rather intrigued.

The Doctor did not bother answering him. "How do you know about this?"

"Spoilers, sweetie," The Guardian replied.

"Don't you dare, use those words!" The Doctor flared up unexpectedly.

The Guardian's smile grew wilder. "Don't go around the twist, Doctor, but you did hear them for the first time outside the Time Ward!"

The Doctor's sudden eruption of emotion vanished on the spot and he stood rooted as though hit by some magic spell. He recalled that day and then thrust head. No, that couldn't have been him. He simply could not swallow the possibility that the Guardian had impersonated River.

The Guardian was following his thought pattern and it was amusing him a great deal. The Master wasn't saying anything as he knew nothing of these events but then it was a rare sight to see the Doctor speechless.

"Don't worry, it wasn't me!" The Guardian decided to torment him no more. "It was the human!"

"WHAT?" The Doctor finally snapped out of his stupor and looked disbelievingly at the Guardian. "The human – that's not possible!"

"Well, you know," The Guardian locked his fingers together. "Um, if any race out there, ever knew that we can successfully turn anyone into a Time Lord they would have joined the Daleks and the others into killing us all! We'd have fought the entire damn universe."

"Turning…anyone…into…Ti…ti…time…lords…." The Doctor exclaimed stuttering.

"That's not possible!" The Master said.

"Well," The Guardian said innocently with a tiny smile of superiority.

"WHAT DID DO?" The Doctor exclaimed his fury climbing.

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"Well, I did turn a normal human into a Time Lord using the Time Vortex inside the Time Ward and manipulated the human's DNA, altered it. Ironically the human body can handle the process for three four regenerations, mostly when it is young."

Both of them, the Doctor and the Master were god smacked and horrified at the prospect. The Guardian was right about that part. Any race would kill for that.

"How the devils did you achieve that?" The Master finally managed to ask snapping out of the horror of the Guardian's last words.

"It is not that difficult when you know everything about human and Time Lord's physiology and well I have had enough experience with both. As for the exact process, well, I suppose I could give you a pad."

"Did you use the medical template that…"

"You mean the one you used when you transformed the entire human population into yourself. That one, Master?" The Guardian interrupted. The Master nodded. "No! I have no need for such crude devices. My knowledge expands well beyond that."

"Who was the human?" The Doctor returned back to the topic at hand.

"His name is Eli."

"He was a he?"

"Oh, come on, you did not complain when Jack was kissing you, now did you?" The Guardian replied back.

"Of course, the abomination," The Master agreed remembering Captain Jack Harkness.

The Doctor chose to ignore this comment. "How did you transform him into her?"

"Well, I had sample of her DNA."

"That's not enough. She knew things."

"Well, I knew her well about her in great detail."

"How?"

"Well," And the Guardian smiled again. "I was the warden!"

The Doctor's eyes grew in even bigger surprise. He opened and closed his mouth. "But…"

The Guardian chuckled and broke into laughter. "True we did meet."

"NO," The Doctor thrust head.

"Oh, yes,"

"No, I would have sensed you."

"You did not manage to sense HIM and you were just ten meters away. Why would you sense me?"

"He cheated." The Doctor replied curly.

"True, I did." The Master admitted but was smirking.

"Well there you go." The Guardian said.

"Where is he from, Earth?"

"Well he is born there but I did not pick him up there. What he told you was true."

"The Galaxy of Tenera? Planet Novas?" The Doctor repeated remembering Eli's answer. "I have never heard of them!"

"Oh, my dear Doctor, there are billions of galaxies, you do not expect you know them all, now do you?" The Guardian replied.

"No, I guess not." The Doctor admitted though he was sensing the Guardian was not being entirely forthcoming on the subject. "But the TARDIS did not know either."

"What you asked her to take you there? Really?"

The Doctor thrust head. Of course, he did not buy his bluff. "Alright, how are we here? Gallifrey is in the Time War. It is time locked. How?"

"Well, I called you here. Well, I called HER here!" The Guardian replied and pointed at the Doctor's TARDIS.

"You called her here?" The Doctor repeated.

"Yes, and once she heard my call she came right on!" The Guardian replied.

"And why would she listen to YOUR call?"

"Well, if you could have asked her she would have told you." The Guardian replied and snapped his fingers. The doors of the TARDIS promptly opened and the Doctor gaped in disbelief.

"How…?" The Doctor opened and closed his mouth until he remembered again his conversation with HER and the day he found her. "NO," He thrust head suddenly realizing it. "It couldn't be"

The Guardian's smug smile however confirmed the unbelievable, inconceivable, absolute truth.

"She was yours?"

"Yes," He said softly. "Yes, she was."

"That's not possible!" The Master cut in too. "You're younger than us."

"True," The Guardian confirmed nodding. "But it doesn't exclude the possibility. At the time, I was fulfilling my duties for the high council and I did not need her. And she wanted to explore, be among the stars and I couldn't give that to her at the time. So, I left her open with the key at the door for the first to enter. And she lured you, Doctor and the rest is history."

The Doctor broke into laughter, sweet healthy one. "Who would have guessed?"

"Certainly not me!" The Master observed.

"Still it doesn't explain how she broke through the veils!" The Doctor reasoned.

"She did because I helped her. Well not me per say, my TARDIS did."

"Which brings me back to the point, we were dead. Rassilon said you jumped into the Time Schism!"

"You did what?" The Master looked up astounded.

"Well, the main Dalek fleet came to Gallifrey. The high council couldn't stop them."

"I know I was there and when I saw it I ran." The Master said. "That's why they woke me up."

"Well, after you failed, they woke me up. Sadly it was already too late. The enemies were converging from every side but there was still hope. So I took one of our prison ships and tweak it. I used it to lure their main fleet inside it."

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor interrupted. "How does thing look like?"

"It is a box Dalek high."

"WHAT?" The Doctor was stunned. Another piece of the puzzle came into its place. It was at the battle of Canary Wolf. The Daleks came through the rift inside the Void ship and they were carrying what they called the Genesis Ark. "That was you?"

"Well, it is the only way. I trapped millions in there."

"More like thousands," The Doctor corrected him.

"No," The Guardian shook head. "There were millions."

"But I saw only thousands!"

"Who opened it?" The Guardian asked. "You?"

"Well, no, it is Mickey." The Doctor replied then added. "He is a human that travelled with me a few times."

"And because of artron energy he was able to open it. But you see Doctor only a Time Lord could unleash all of them. The human was able to open one of its layers not all of them. I made sure only a Time Lord could open them all which is why I used Rassilon's glove."

"He gave you the glove?" The Master was once again surprised of the Guardian's audacity.

"Well, he was a bit reluctant. I suppose he thought I was going to kill him."

"And the thought never crossed your mind?" The Master asked eagerly.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no but at the time I had no reason."

"Then why did you decide to commit suicide?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, after the battle was won, I was heading back to the high council's chambers and it was then I heard what they were planning to do. Rassilon came up with the idea."

"What idea?" The Master asked.

"Oh, do you ever pay attention," The Doctor exclaimed annoyed. "The End of Time?"

"Oh that!"

"Yes, they decided that when and if things can no longer be controlled or salvaged they would implement the final edict the End of Time. You can imagine I was dead certain Rassilon was never going to let me be part of the ascended ones so I figured that if I was going to go I would go on my terms, in my own way. You remember when we were young and brought before it?"

"Who could?" The Master exclaimed. "That's when I got the damn sound that haunted my existence. And he ran."

"Well, I did not ran or hear the sound of the drums, I wanted to touch it but the elders stopped me!"

"Why would want to touch it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it is such a glorious sight! Who wouldn't want to?"

"Those with some sense," The Doctor remarked.

"Like you?" And the three broke into laughter.

"So how did you survive?" The Master asked as they had calmed down.

"To be honest, I don't know." The Guardian replied. "But something extraordinary had happened. My TARDIS developed an ability no TARDIS possesses."

"What ability?"

"My TARDIS could cross through the dimensional barriers of other universes without affecting the integrity of those barriers. At first I did not think that would be the case as there is always damage when you cross but there wasn't."

"Or so you chose to believe!" The Doctor interjected.

"No, it was not about belief, Doctor. It was mere fact. I went into the universe you were after you closed the barriers. Under normal circumstances that should not have been possible but I crossed."

"You went into Rose's universe after Dona's…?"

"Yes," The Guardian nodded.

"No, it can't be."

"It is not so difficult to believe Doctor." The Master said. "The rift is still open."

"No, that's just it, Master. That rift goes only in our universe's layers not in others. I was into an alternating universe that has nothing to do with ours, nothing to do with our civilizations at all."

"Alright let's assume what you're saying is true how?"

"I figured it had something to do with the negative artron energy signature the TARDIS had developed." The Guardian said.

"The negative WHAT?" The Master exclaimed perplexed. "That's impossible!"

"I actually picked it up too." The Doctor said. "My TARDIS picked it up when he came back but I couldn't explain it."

"Somehow the crossing through the Time Schism gave the TARDIS the ability to go anywhere without doing any damage whatsoever and that's the reason you can't even sense me now." The Guardian said. And that happened to be true. They couldn't sense him. It was like he was not a Time Lord.

"So why did you turn this human into River?" The Doctor asked. It was still bothering him.

"Well, you were coming to the Time Ward and I couldn't let anyone know I'm still alive so I picked up the only person that drives you nuts. Of course that wasn't the plan."

"What was it then?"

"I needed to save his life and preserve a time line. I was planning into turning him into me and then back to himself."

"Into you?" The Master was impressed.

"Well, all I needed was the matrix, the layout."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did."

"So you put him back?"

"Yes, he and his friends and colleagues are on amazing journey. A raced called the Ancients set a ship to travel through the depths of the universe to find its secrets, its origin. You see they picked up the original sound of the universe's creation and in it they discovered a pattern signifying…"

"Intelligence before time," The Doctor completed the sentence.

"Yes, so the ship has been travelling for almost a million years and reached billions of light years away from Earth, it is an amazing piece of engineering."

"These Ancients," The Master said. "They aren't around anymore are they?"

"No, they actually cheated death too, well some of them anyway. They ascended."

"Ha, amateurs," The Master observed. "They've deprived themselves of the glory of life."

"True but everyone with their own burdens,"

"So what now? Are we stuck here?"

"And whose fault is that?" The Guardian exclaimed. "You unleashed that bloody infernal."

"It was the only way to stop their madness." The Doctor replied.

"It is stopped." The Master said. "At least with the high council."

"Why?"

"I killed them all."

"Oh, Master,"

"For what they did to me they deserved to die."

"I'm in agreement here." The Guardian shared.

"It's not right." The Doctor said.

"Oh don't get sanctimonious." The Master snapped.

"I'm in agreement again."

"What a surprise!" The Doctor remarked sarcastically.

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you!" The Guardian said.

"You do?" The Doctor asked apprehensively. The Guardian had somewhat dark humor as the Master sometimes.

"Yes, I got rid of your thorns!"

"Hugh? What thorns?" The Doctor exclaimed perplexed.

"The Silent type,"

"What?" The Doctor at first was not certain what he was implying and then it hit him – the Silence. "What do you mean you got rid of them?"

"I killed them all!"

"What? How?"

"Well, with the most innocent looking thing, the eye patch,"

"Ingenious!" The Master exclaimed impressed. There were times he and the Guardian were very much alike.

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Well, you see the eye patch is what the Silences can use to inflict pain or death and the irony is that the same is valid in reverse as it connects to them telepathically. I suppose they did not think anyone would come up with that idea."

"You committed genocide!"

"Oh please don't get sanctimonious with me. You made sure the human race does it anyway every time they see them. I just readjusted your plan a bit!"

"It was not right!"

"Really? And it was right to turn the human race into murderers for all eternity and they will not even remember doing it? Is that right in your book? Ha, is it?" The Guardian flared up.

"You are not the one to get self righteous with me!" The Doctor flared up on his turn.

"Guys, peace!" The Master said standing between them.

The Lord Archivist and the Doctor's new companion continued to observe this encounter speechless. They continued the banter for a long time before calming down forgiving one another. The Lord Archivist thought 'finally the three together at long last'.

"So what now?" The Master asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"How about visiting that Ancient ship of yours?" The Master suggested.

"Oh, no, you don't." The Doctor exclaimed. "You are up to something again."

"Relax, I just want to have some fun before I push a daisy here and there." The Master said his hands rising defensively.

"You are not pushing daisies as I can see."

"Not yet," The Guardian said seriously and rather grimly. The Doctor looked at him. "He has only one regeneration left."

"Oh,"

"So?" The Master looked at them expectantly. "Doctor, you always wanted me to come with you through time and space."

"True," The Doctor admitted.

The Guardian sighed. "Oh, well, why not?"

"Really?" The Master looked eagerly.

"Really," The Guardian nodded. "But you will behave!"

"I will. I promise. The trio troublemakers together at last."

The three looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Just how are you planning for us to leave?" The Doctor asked as it was somewhat of a problem.

"Your TARDIS will materialize inside mine."

"That would be rather difficult!"

"Why?" The Master asked.

"Because she's dead!" The Doctor replied. "Thanks to him!"

"Doctor, she's not dead. She was playing possum." The Guardian said. "Come and see!"

* * *

><p>They ventured inside the TARDIS passing by the Doctor's new companion as though as she was not even there. The Doctor gaped. His TARDIS' light was back where it was supposed to be.<p>

"Oh, you!" He exclaimed relieved

The Guardian smiled. "Sorry, Doctor, it was a necessary deception."

"So inside your TARDIS? I don't see her."

"That's because you're blind." The Guardian said and turning to the Master added. "You see mine disguised itself as…" And he pointed to the right side of the iron gates where the Doctor and the Master noticed a seven feet high grey crate lying horizontally on the ground. "And it fits perfectly everywhere."

The Doctor and the Master gaped incredulously. They had seen that thing many times and it had been right under their noses. The Guardian was visibly amused by their bemusement.

"Well then shall we go?" He asked.

"To the Ancient ship it is!" The Master said.

The Doctor's TARDIS initiated the jump on her own volition. They landed soon enough. The Doctor and the Master opened the door and found themselves inside the bridge of a space ship.

"What the…" They exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, mine is different."

"Belligerent," The Master observed.

"Radical!" The Doctor remarked.

"Oh, he is the Lord Guardian!" The Guardian completed the sentence. "Well, then take your positions!"

The Doctor and the Master did and the TARDIS came to life. The ride was a bit bumpier than they were used to. On the screen they saw the fast approaching Time Schism and winced as though expecting collusion but there was none. The TARDIS crossed through the veil of the torn fabric of space time and plunged into the Time Vortex of another universe.

And the Doctor and the Master got to thinking – '_Not all Time Lords perished into the Time Wars. One escaped into another universe to seek knowledge and adventures into places no Time Lord has ever been before. Another escaped to the end of the Universe disoriented and lost only to find his way back to Gallifrey and the third who unleashed hell upon his own people continuously running all his life has now finally stopped. And the three were now together into this new universe of wonder'_.

The vroom, vroom sound circled around the cleaving through the depths of the universe Ancient vessel called Destiny and landed in its storage bay two. The crate's door opened and the three Time Lords stepped out for one last adventure together…

**THE END?**

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


End file.
